


fake memories

by silverymouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Post-3A
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлзу сделали подарок, от которого он не смог отказаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


 

**21 октября 2013 года**

  
  
Звонок будильника раздался словно с того света – неожиданно, зловеще громко и очень неприятно. Стайлз протянул руку и выключил орущую рандомную песню. Он даже не обратил внимания, какой именно трек играл. Спать хотелось невыносимо.   
  
– Стайлз? О, ты уже проснулся, – в комнату заглянул отец и удовлетворенный увиденным, кивнул. – Вставай, завтрак на столе.   
  
– Завтрак? – сонно переспросил Стайлз, а потом приподнялся на локтях и прищурился. – А ты почему… Только не говори, что ты еще не ложился.   
  
– Мне не спалось, – увильнул от ответа отец и вышел из комнаты, не закрыв за собой дверь.   
  
Стайлз беззвучно его передразнил и упал лицом в подушку. Веки слипались, словно намазанные клеем. И он готов был променять все на свете за час-другой сна. После того как его выписали из больницы, прошло уже трое суток, и Стайлз только и делал, что ел и спал. Ни новинки кино, ни присылаемые Скоттом интересные ссылки, ни обновления на сайтах, за новостями которых он следил, – ничего из этого не могло заставить его усидеть на месте больше часа и не поддаться соблазну закрыть глаза и уснуть. Врачи списали все на нервное истощение и уверили, что скоро Стайлз вернется в норму, если будет следовать рекомендациям.   
  
А до тех пор он жил по будильнику.  
  
– Стайлз! – прокричал отец из кухни. – Не вынуждай меня подниматься!   
  
– Я болею, мне нужен постельный режим. И спокойствие, – жалобно простонал Стайлз в ответ, скатываясь с кровати и вставая на ноги. Он широко зевнул, потер слезящиеся глаза и потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы. Потом снова зевнул и поплелся вниз.   
  
После больницы отец приглядывал за ним намного пристальней, чем раньше. Это, с одной стороны, нервировало, а с другой – оседало за ребрами горячим пушистым комом, согревающим своим теплом. Стайлз за последние месяцы соскучился по этому ощущению так, как никогда раньше. Поэтому он молчал и никак не комментировал этот усилившийся родительский инстинкт отца. После всего того, что они пережили, это было более чем нормально.   
  
Стайлз спустился с лестницы, зашел на кухню, подавляя очередной зевок, и уставился на румяные, толстенькие блинчики, лежащие в его тарелке. Рядом стояла открытая бутылка с кленовым сиропом и банка с брусничным джемом. Живот заурчал, и Стайлз невольно облизнулся. Он не думал, что настолько проголодался.   
  
– Садись и ешь, – отец бросил на него быстрый взгляд и кивком указал в сторону стола, а сам вернулся к переворачиванию новой порции блинчиков.   
  
– Без проблем. Стайлз всегда «за», – улыбнулся он, плюхнулся на свое место, пододвинул тарелку поближе и, наклонившись, вдохнул аппетитный запах. Потом полил блины сиропом и, сложив верхний блин пополам, подцепил его вилкой и запихнул половину в рот. Стон вырвался сам собой, но этим Стайлз вряд ли удивил бы отца. Тот был в курсе, насколько охрененно готовит кое-какие блюда. – В честь чего это?   
  
– Что? – не понял отец и повернулся к нему.  
  
Стайлз быстро прожевал, проглотил и облизал липкие от сиропа губы.   
  
– В честь чего это? – повторил он, обводя взглядом свою тарелку. – И почему ты так и не ложился?  
  
Отец вылил новую порцию теста на сковороду, взял свою тарелку с блинчиками и сел напротив Стайлза. Он старался вести себя как обычно, но Стайлз видел напряженный взгляд и застывшее на лице показное спокойствие.   
  
– Пап.  
  
– У тебя сегодня первый день в школе.  
  
– И?  
  
– Не хотел, чтобы ты проспал или болтался голодным, – он пожал плечами и принялся есть, потом встал, перевернул блин на сковороде и вернулся за стол. Стайлз задумчиво смотрел на него несколько секунд, а потом запихнул в рот вторую половину блина и тоже взялся за еду.   
  
Путешествие к Неметону не прошло для него без последствий. Хоть Эллисон и Скотт тоже были вместе с ним, Стайлз отхватил самый лакомый кусок подаренного «бонуса». Наутро после затмения, когда разрешилась вся эта фигня с альфами и Дженнифер, когда угроза миновала, Стайлз не проснулся. Его никто не мог разбудить, к каким бы способам не прибегали. Как рассказывал потом Скотт, Стайлз сильно испугал отца, и только врачам удалось убедить того, что Стайлз живой и невредимый, что всего лишь спит и что эта такая реакция организма на перенесенный стресс.   
  
Стайлз проспал в больнице две недели. Он ничего не запомнил из того, что ему снилось, но проснулся чуть ли не таким же уставшим, как и засыпал. Его выписали в пятницу. В школу он не пошел и решил отоспаться, как бы парадоксально это ни звучало. Отец был не против. А потом начались выходные, и Стайлз отрывался на полную катушку, заматываясь в одеяло с головой и проваливаясь во сны без сновидений.  
  
Скотт рассказывал, что Эллисон эти две недели мучилась кошмарами чуть ли не наяву, а ему самому каждую минуту казалось, что он обращается и не в силах это остановить.   
  
А Стайлз спал.   
  
Идеально.   
  
Только вот Дитон не разделял всеобщего спокойствия и накрутил отца так, что тот теперь глаз со Стайлза не спускал.   
  
– Ты помнишь, что после школы тебя ждет доктор Дитон? – спросил отец, словно прочитав его мысли.   
  
– Неа. Зачем? – нахмурился Стайлз. Он догадывался зачем, но не хотел ехать. И слышать об этом тоже ничего не хотел. И соврал он тоже из чистой, неподдельной вредности.  
  
– Ему необходимо что-то проверить. Стайлз, загляни к нему.   
  
– Пап.  
  
– Не развалишься.   
  
– А если развалюсь? – притворно ужаснулся Стайлз, но поймав скептический взгляд отца, явно не настроенного шутить, устало улыбнулся и поднял руки ладонями вверх. – Ладно, ладно. Заеду к нему после школы. Пусть ставит на мне свои опыты.   
  
– Вот и славно, – согласился отец, отпивая из своей кружки кофе.   
  
Кофе. Значит, ложиться спать он не собирался.   
  


  
  
Еще никогда история не была такой скучной. Стайлз подпер голову рукой и в полнейшем унынии слушал доклад Лидии на тему войны за независимость Америки. Ее голос как всегда был приятный, уверенный, и интонации она расставляла правильно, но Стайлз в этот раз не смог уловить, про какой именно период идет речь. Слова лились бессмысленным потоком.   
  
Он достал новый мобильник и проверил, не села ли батарея. Дерек еще ни разу не дал о себе знать с самой выписки. Не то чтобы Стайлз волновался. У них иногда бывали такие вот периоды, когда обоим требовалось пространство и некая свобода действий. Стайлзу порой становилось обидно, что они не попадали под тот тип парочек, которые никогда не расставались и всегда тусили вместе. Но он сразу же представлял, как круто переменится его жизнь, если Дерек будет постоянно присутствовать поблизости. Когда они будут зависать со Скоттом, когда Стайлз будет пытаться учиться, когда Стайлзу нужно будет выбирать колледж, когда Стайлз уедет, когда…  
  
Стайлз зябко повел плечами и убрал мобильник обратно в карман. Он даст Дереку еще денек, а потом скинет смску. Потому что Стайлз, черт возьми, соскучился.   
  
Опустив глаза, он тихо вдохнул ртом, вспоминая поцелуи на кровати в лофте и чувствуя, как по коже побежали мурашки. Да, он соскучился и по губам, и по рукам, и по крепкому телу, и по соскам, которые так приятно было облизывать, и даже по волосатым ногам и заднице. А еще ему не хватало взглядов. Особых взглядов, которыми его одаривал Дерек. Стайлз заерзал и огляделся по сторонам, проверяя, не смотрит ли на него кто-нибудь. Но никому не было дела. Скотт переписывался с Айзеком, решившим сегодня прогулять, а Эллисон внимательно слушала Лидию.   
  
Не удержавшись, Стайлз снова достал телефон и опять проверил, нет ли новых сообщений или звонков. Хотя это было глупо. Дерек не любил писать смски, предпочитая слышать своего собеседника. Стайлз всякий раз из-за этого зависал: с одной стороны, его это бесило – Дерек знал больше, чем Стайлз говорил, а с другой – чертовски заводило, ведь Стайлзу тоже нравилось слушать голос Дерека. Особенно, когда он улыбался.   
  
Лидия бросила на него хмурый взгляд, закончив доклад, и села на свое место. Стайлз развалился на стуле удобней и оставшееся до конца урока время размышлял, стоит ли терпеть еще сутки или можно написать уже сейчас? Скотт говорил, что Дерек приходил к нему в больницу. Может, в городе опять что-то стряслось, а Стайлзу решили не говорить, и сейчас Дерек все разгребает в одиночку или вместе с Айзеком?   
  
– Чувак, пошли пожрем, – Скотт подошел к нему сразу после того, как их отпустили с урока. – Я умираю от голода!  
  
– Пошли, – согласно кивнул Стайлз, смахнул тетрадь, учебник и ручку в рюкзак, застегнул молнию и закинул его на плечо.  
  
В коридоре как всегда было не протолкнуться, и им пришлось идти друг за другом, чтобы пробраться к кафетерию. Потом они отстояли очередь, где было много лишних ушей, и, когда они уселись за свободный столик, Стайлз едва не взрывался от нетерпения.  
  
– Рассказывай! – скомандовал он Скотту, открыл бутылку с водой и сделал несколько глотков. Затем придвинул поднос ближе и взял один куриный наггетс.   
  
– Что? – Скотт удивленно приподнял брови и вытаращился на него так, будто Стайлз всю жизнь был немым, а тут внезапно заговорил.  
  
– Выкладывай мне все, – он махнул рукой с зажатым наггетсом, так и не успев откусить. – Можешь ничего не скрывать и не жалеть меня. В какое дерьмо вы влезли без меня на этот раз?  
  
– Куда мы влезли? – продолжал тупить Скотт. Стайлза это уже начало раздражать.  
  
– Чувак, я чувствую, что у вас тут что-то произошло пока меня… пока я был в отключке. Не прикидывайся. Думаешь, я поверю в то, что Айзек решил закосить школу, когда ему угрожают недопуском к выпускным тестам? А Дерек, между прочим, до сих пор мне даже не позвонил! Соберись с духом и выкладывай.   
  
Стайлз перевел дыхание и запихнул наггетс целиком в рот.   
  
Скотт отмер и сконфуженно улыбнулся:  
  
– Не хочу тебя расстраивать, Стайлз…  
  
– Вот-вот!  
  
– …но у нас ничего не произошло. Айзек вчера вернулся поздно и не подготовился к экономике. Поэтому решил, что лучше вообще не появляться, – Скотт взялся за свои наггетсы и открыл упаковку с овощным салатом, поглядывая на Стайлза исподлобья. – И… чувак, давно тебе звонит Дерек?  
  
На его губах мелькнула улыбка, а во взгляде появилось веселье.   
  
– Очень смешно. Ха-ха, – покачал головой Стайлз. Скотт был в курсе их отношений – да почти все были в курсе, они с Дереком не особо скрывались! – но никогда не упускал возможность поддеть.   
  
– Дитон просил напомнить…  
  
– Я заеду. Я помню. Мне сегодня уже напомнили об этом, – раздраженно перебил Скотта Стайлз.   
  
– Он хочет помочь, – обиженно нахмурился Скотт.  
  
– Да, я знаю. Только вот, по мне видно, что мне нужна помощь? По-моему, нет. У меня все отлично. Зато моему отцу нужно было всякой херни наговорить.   
  
– Стайлз…  
  
– Что Стайлз? Скотт, я люблю папу, и мне нравится, что он теперь чаще бывает дома, но он всегда настороженный. Как будто я внезапно превращусь в фикус и завяну. Или еще хуже – начну биться в судорогах, как эпилептик. А ведь прошло-то всего трое суток! Это не круто. Спасибо хоть Дерек ничего такого не делает.   
  
Обиженное выражение Скотта сменилось удивленным. Он даже рот приоткрыл, наверняка чтобы вступиться за Дитона, но Стайлз не хотел его слушать.  
  
– Все, чувак, закрыли эту тему. Я съезжу к твоему боссу, сделаю, что он захочет, и свалю, – нервничая, Стайлз выпил половину бутылки, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и снова посмотрел на Скотта: – Когда у нас там ближайшая игра?  
  
– Через три недели.   
  
– Как думаешь, Финсток выпустит меня на поле?   
  
Скотт пожал плечами и фыркнул:  
  
– Вполне возможно. У нас нехватка. Айзек не хочет играть, а тренер обещает его завалить на экономике.  
  
– Знакомые методы, – улыбнулся Стайлз, чувствуя накатывающее спокойствие.   
  
Разговор со Скоттом его взбудоражил, всколыхнул все самые неприятные ощущения и страхи, которые у него не получалось ни с чем сравнить или попробовать описать словами. Стайлз чувствовал дурноту, ему становилось тесно в собственном теле, и накатывала сонливость. Но засыпать в таком состоянии он не хотел. Дома такое чувство тоже появлялось, когда в разговоре с отцом Стайлз пытался осторожно выведать, кто и сколько раз навещал его в больнице, но тот ограничился лаконичным «друзья», а потом «что-то не так, Стайлз?».  
  
Да все так, папа. Просто непонятно, почему мой бойфренд такая задница!  
  


  
  
Следующий день в школе прошел в предвкушении встречи с Дереком. Стайлз снова начал ощущать то давящее чувство и никак не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться. Более или менее в норму привела дрочка в школьном туалете. Пришлось отпроситься с литературы, сославшись на недомогание. И, по большому счету, он не обманул даже.  
  
Стайлзу не понадобилось долго напрягаться, чтобы представить горячую картинку. Память подкинула воспоминание о том, как они с Дереком веселились у Стайлза в комнате, пока отца не было дома. Дерек тогда связал его руки и запретил двигаться, а сам долго-долго измывался над его сосками, членом, яичками и, только когда Стайлз уже не помнил себя от возбуждения, добрался до задницы.   
  
Прислонившись лбом к перегородке кабинки, Стайлз кончил, чувствуя, как сжимается дырка от этих воспоминаний. Тело помнило все прикосновения, все поцелуи, а в ушах до сих пор звучал хрипловатый, тихий шепот Дерека.   
  
Вернувшись в класс, Стайлз досидел до конца урока, дождался Скотта, и они вместе пошли на парковку, где их должен был ждать Дерек. Стайлз все же не выдержал и позвонил ему сразу после вчерашней поездки к Дитону. Тот снова начал нагнетать обстановку и пытался внушить Стайлзу быть сейчас предельно внимательным ко всему, что происходит вокруг, но больше внимания обратить на самого себя. Стайлз вышел из ветлечебницы в полнейшем раздрае и не удержался. Ему хотелось поддержки, и он рассчитывал получить ее от Дерека. В конце концов, они ведь встречались!  
  
Однако телефонный разговор вышел странный. Стайлза не отпускало некое ощущение, что от него что-то ускользает. Интуиция врубила аварийный свет и разразилась сиреной. И Стайлз как будто стоял в запертой комнате без окон и дверей и не знал, что происходит.  
  
– Хватит гаситься. Приезжай сегодня вечером ко мне, м? – сказал он вместо приветствия.   
  
Дерек молчал долго. Стайлз даже успел проверить, не прервался ли звонок. Но нет, все было отлично.   
  
– Дерек?   
  
– Стайлз.   
  
– Ха, Дерек. Стайлз – я угадал? – руки начали подрагивать, так некстати вспомнился разговор с Дитоном и все, выдержка полетела к чертям. – Мы давно не виделись. Надо поговорить. Я  _хочу_  поговорить.  
  
– Ладно, – спустя несколько секунд ответил Дерек. – Завтра я подъеду к школе. У меня есть к Скотту вопросы. Пусть тоже подойдет.   
  
– О’кей, – хмыкнул Стайлз и поджал губы. Горло сдавило от обиды, и будь он девчонкой, то уже ревел бы в три ручья. Стайлз хотел спросить, как его дела, чем он был так занят, но Дерек повесил трубку.   
  
И сейчас, когда он, спускаясь с крыльца, увидел знакомую до дрожи в коленях фигуру, его начало трясти.   
  
– Стайлз, ты в порядке? – в голосе Скотта сквозило беспокойство. Он остановился, взял Стайлза за плечи и заглянул в глаза. – Ты какой-то бледный. И сердце у тебя…Тебе плохо?  
  
– Нет. Все нормально, – он выпутался, отошел в сторону на пару шагов и направился к застывшему возле новенькой Тойоты Дереку. – Пойдем, чувак.  
  
Скотт догнал его, но все равно исподтишка разглядывал, будто он вот-вот собрался шлепнуться в обморок. Ну что за херня? Все с ним нормально! Волнуется чуток.  
  
– Приве-е-ет, – первым поздоровался Стайлз и улыбнулся, делая вид, что его ничего не задело и у них все по-прежнему круто. Он слишком соскучился, чтобы сразу лезть с вопросами. Это пусть подождет.   
  
Дерек в ответ кивнул.   
  
– Ты что-то хотел? – Скотт запихнул руки в передние карманы джинсов.   
  
Дерек стоял такой расслабленный, но в то же время уверенный, что удержаться от желания подойти и обнять стало почти невыполнимой задачей. Почти. Стайлза остановил взгляд, которым Дерек его смерил. В нем было легкое любопытство, но ничего более.   
  
– У вас есть новенькие в школе? – спросил Дерек, периодически бросая взгляд им за спины. Словно искал кого-то конкретного в толпе учеников.   
  
– Нет, – помотал головой Скотт и вопросительно посмотрел на Стайлза.  
  
– Ты меня спрашиваешь? Я только второй день. Нет, о новеньких не слышал, – он нервно постучал носком кеда по асфальту и показательно отвел глаза в сторону. Дерек держался очень странно, но при Скотте и на виду у всей школы выяснять отношения не хотелось.  
  
– А что? – уточнил Скотт.   
  
– Прошел слух, что в город заедет семья лисиц. Мы никогда с ними не ладили, так что нужно узнать, для чего они приехали. Поглядывай за новичками, ладно?  
  
– Ладно. А они такие же оборотни, как мы? – понизив голос, спросил Скотт.  
  
– Нет. Они –  _другое_.   
  
– Типа Джексона? – влез Стайлз. Дерек закатил глаза и отрицательно качнул головой.   
  
– Другое, Стайлз.   
  
Он произнес его имя как раньше. До того, как они начали встречаться. И взгляд у него тоже был не тот, к которому Стайлз уже привык.   
  
– Хорошо, если что-то будет, я скажу, – с серьезным видом кивнул Скотт и шагнул назад, собираясь уходить. У него сегодня была смена в клинике, и он уже в принципе опаздывал. Но Скотт застыл, заметив, как Стайлз замешкался. С одной стороны, ему хотелось поговорить и все узнать, повести себя как нормальный мужик и решить проблемы, а с другой – ему было чертовски обидно, что Дерек так и не позвонил, не написал и вообще не появился, чтобы узнать о его самочувствии. Они же были друг другу не чужими людьми.  
  
– Ты хотел поговорить, – Дерек внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза. – О чем?  
  
– Вопрос уже решен, – соврал тот и выдавил из себя улыбку.   
  
– О’кей, – кивнул Дерек, сел в машину и, махнув им рукой, уехал. Вот так просто.  
  
Стайлз почувствовал, что не может дышать, а под ногами раскачивается земля. Он сильно зажмурился, пытаясь взять себя в руки.   
  
– Стайлз! Эй, чувак, ты чего? – голос Скотта доносился как издалека. Стайлз закрыл лицо руками, с силой растер щеки, глаза и посмотрел на него. Тот выглядел перепуганным. – Стайлз…  
  
– Мы в ссоре? – в упор спросил он.  
  
– Мы с тобой? – не понял Скотт, а у Стайлза даже зубы свело от раздражения. Он вывернулся из крепкой хватки Скотта, не давшего ему упасть, и, круто обернувшись, посмотрел в сторону, где исчезла машина Дерека.  
  
– Нет. Мы с Дереком.   
  
– А что вы с Дереком? – осторожно уточнил Скотт.   
  
– Он на меня злится! – Стайлз махнул рукой в ту сторону и повернулся к Скотту. – Ты же сам видел. Чувак, что я сделал не так? Я не помню. Я ни черта не помню! Я думал, у нас все нормально!  
  
Скотт ничего не ответил, а только наблюдал, словно не знал, что делать.   
  
– Проехали, – Стайлз раздраженно взмахнул руками и направился к своему джипу.   
  
Когда он выезжал с парковки, Скотт стоял на том же месте и пялился куда-то в пространство, и вид у него был потерянный. По-хорошему, надо было его привести в чувства. Вдруг случайно потеряет контроль и обратится? Но, если честно, Стайлзу было плевать. На глаза набежали слезы, и одна скатилась по щеке. Стайлз вытер ее рукавом толстовки и шмыгнул носом.   
  
В эту ночь ему впервые приснился Неметон.  
  


**29 октября 2013 года**

  
  
  
Прошла неделя с тех пор, как Стайлз сорвался при Скотте на школьной парковке. Приехав тогда домой, он все обдумал и принял единственное верное решение – остановиться. Их отношения с Дереком развивались очень странно, и хоть многие знали, что они вместе, никто не воспринимал их парой. А увидев реакцию Дерека, он уверился в двух вещах – они либо в жуткой ссоре, либо его бросили. Оба варианта Стайлза не устраивали, но в обоих случаях он не собирался первым идти мириться. Если Дереку не нужно примирение, то Стайлз тем более не попрется строить из себя влюбленного идиота.   
  
К черту такое.   
  
Однако время шло, чувства копились и никуда не уходили. Дерек при встречах вел себя как обычно, будто Стайлз был допущен в близкий круг, но все еще околачивался возле самой границы. Это злило, но свои эмоции по этому поводу он тщательно скрывал. Стайлз начал зависать со Скоттом и Айзеком и ни разу не касался в разговорах Дерека.   
  
– Чува-ак, я так рад, что ты вернулся! – навалился на него Скотт, повиснув на плечах. Стайлз присел под весом его тела и заржал, а потом резко наклонился и взвалил Скотта себе на спину. Сделал пару шагов и упал на траву на поле, ослабев от смеха. – Скотина ты, трава же не отстирывается! А у меня штаны светлые…  
  
Стайлз покосился на него и заржал еще сильнее. Скотт с таким обиженным видом разглядывал свои  _прекрасные_  зеленые коленки, что удержаться было невозможно.   
  
– А вообще, я серьезно, – Скотт не сильно ударил его в живот и улыбнулся. День выдался солнечный, поэтому приходилось постоянно щуриться.   
  
– Ты о чем? – не сразу сообразил Стайлз.  
  
– Ну, – Скотт со значением приподнял брови, – я о Дереке. Ты больше не ведешь себя с ним странно. И не говоришь о нем странно…  
  
– Заткнись, – снова засмеялся Стайлз, чувствуя, как нос начинает жечь, а в уголках глаз становится слишком влажно. Он закрыл глаза локтем, якобы прикрываясь от солнца, и замер, наслаждаясь появившейся пустотой там, где было горячо-горячо, когда в супермаркете между полок с чипсами и орешками Дерек взял его за руку в первый раз. Это было так давно, но воспоминания оставались все еще яркими, будто случилось это все вчера.  
  
– Эй! Принцессы! Что за отдых? Почему еще не в форме? Давно на скамейке не сидели? Поднимаемся, разминаемся и вперед! Два штрафных круга! – проорал подошедший к ним Финсток и что есть духу дунул в свисток. Скотт поморщился и что-то недовольно пробурчал, а Стайлз еще никогда в жизни не был так рад появлению их тренера. Он незаметно вытер глаза, сощурился от яркого солнца и рванул в сторону раздевалок, перегнав Скотта. Тот засмеялся и тут же вышел вперед, пользуясь своей читерской силой.   
  
Тренировка прошла вполне удачно, и Стайлзу удалось даже несколько раз забить, когда Гринберг стоял на воротах, а все знали, как хорошо он поднатаскался за лето для позиции вратаря. У Дэнни появился серьезный конкурент. Даже Финсток это заметил.   
  
Стайлз расслабился. Как оказалось, зря.   
  
– Заглянем сейчас в лофт? – спросил Скотт, запихивая мобильник в карман своих светлых штанов с зелеными коленками. Он переоделся в этот раз быстрее Стайлза. И это тоже было читерством, потому что сбивали с ног их одинаково, вот только на Скотте все заживало через минуту, а Стайлз еще до утра будет кривиться от резких движений.   
  
– Зачем? – Стайлз запихнул щитки в свой шкафчик и попробовал закрыть дверцу, но вывалившийся налокотник не позволил. Он закинул его повыше и теперь уже закрыл.   
  
– Дерек не сказал. Только написал, что это важно, – пожал плечами Скотт.   
  
– А я там нужен? – без особого энтузиазма спросил Стайлз. Ему не хотелось видеть Дерека.   
  
Скотт повернулся к нему и посмотрел очень внимательно, словно пытался разглядеть его насквозь. Но, насколько известно, оборотням такое пока не подвластно. Хотя кто знает этих истинных альф?   
  
Стайлза пробрал озноб от этого взгляда. Он неловко повел плечом и поправил задравшийся рукав футболки.   
  
– Ты часть стаи, Стайлз.  
  
– Не самая сильная часть, – усмехнулся тот.   
  
Но Скотт даже не улыбнулся. Он приблизился и слегка нахмурился, обеспокоенно разглядывая его лицо.   
  
– У тебя это не прошло, – не то спросил, не то просто произнес Скотт. – Ты можешь мне объяснить? От тебя странно пахнет.   
  
– Что? Мой новый дезодорант тебе не нравится? – Стайлз понюхал подмышку. – Да не, вроде ничего запах.  
  
– Не смешно, Стайлз.  
  
– А я смеюсь? Чувак, личная гигиена – не повод для шуток…  
  
– Стайлз! – рявкнул Скотт и Стайлз шарахнулся спиной в шкафчик, сильно зажмурился и задышал быстро и поверхностно. У него начала кружиться голова и снова это омерзительное ощущение растеклось по всему телу. Ему было тесно, что-то шло не так, что-то  _было_  не так. От этого можно сойти с ума!  
  
– Не смей на меня орать, – выдавил Стайлз сквозь зубы и посмотрел на Скотта. – Ясно тебе?   
  
– Но ты опять начинаешь!   
  
– Что я начинаю? – повысил голос Стайлз, оттолкнулся от шкафчика и подошел к Скотту почти вплотную. – Я не лезу в твои отношения, и ты не лезь в мои.   
  
– Да какие отношения? – Скотт даже отшатнулся. На его лице застыло неподдельное непонимание. – Нет у тебя никаких отношений! Стайлз, ты ни с кем не встречался.   
  
Стайлз сглотнул появившуюся во рту горечь, вытер краем футболки взмокший лоб, затем схватил рюкзак со скамейки и направился к выходу из раздевалки.   
  
– Стайлз! – крикнул ему Скотт, но он не остановился и не оглянулся. Наоборот, прибавил шаг, а потом и вовсе перешел на бег, не обращая внимания на ноющие после тренировки мышцы.   
  
Скотт ему врал. Стайлз знал лучше, что у него есть, а чего у него нет. Он прекрасно помнил все их с Дереком встречи, он в красках мог рассказать о том сумасшедшем сексе, которым они занимались. Это все реально. Это все происходило с ним. С ними обоими. А Скотт решил над ним поиздеваться или пошутить. Его шутки никогда не отличались особой остротой и интеллектуальностью, но это уже стало перебором.   
  
Стайлз залез в джип и поехал в лофт по самой длинной дороге, методично проматывая в голове все, что их с Дереком связывало, все, чем они занимались. Слова Скотта, поведение окружающих, поведение самого Дерека это никак не вписывалось в тот мир, которым Стайлз жил до этого. До этого гребанного, блядского двухнедельного сна!  
  
Внутри все дрожало и очень хотелось спать. Вчера он проспал всего десять часов, и этого организму оказалось мало. Поэтому Стайлз хотел скорее разобраться с этим дерьмом, поехать домой и выспаться.   
  
Скотт должен был к его приезду свалить оттуда, но когда он открыл дверь в лофт, то наткнулся на стаю в полном составе. Даже Эллисон и Лидия пришли.   
  
– Ты опоздал, – сложив руки на груди, проинформировала его Лидия.   
  
– А у нас общий сбор? – напряженно фыркнул Стайлз, заходя внутрь и закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
Скотт молча наблюдал за ним, словно он собирался на них наброситься.   
  
– Можно и так сказать, – ответил Айзек, развалившийся на диване.   
  
Не было только Питера и Коры. Впрочем, их отсутствие оказалось вполне предсказуемым. Они оба сейчас находились где-то в Южной Америке у друзей семьи.   
  
– По какому поводу? – спросил Стайлз.  
  
– У нас новенькая в школе, – вздохнула Лидия.  
  
– Да? И кто?  
  
– Серьезно? – недоверчиво спросила она. – Ты сегодня помогал ей шкафчик с утра открыть.   
  
– Не обратил внимания, – пожал плечами Стайлз.   
  
– Я так и подумала.   
  
– И что с ней?  
  
– Она из семьи лисиц. Кицуне, – ответил за Лидию Дерек. – Я о них предупреждал.  
  
– Опасна? – Стайлз подошел к дивану и сел на свободное место, усиленно не замечая взгляд Скотта.  
  
– Пока неизвестно. Поэтому я хотел, чтобы вы за ней присмотрели.  
  
– И прислал смски всем, кроме меня, – пробормотал Стайлз, разглядывая свои пальцы, и напрягся, почувствовав, как все разом на него уставились.   
  
– Ты обиделся? – приподняв брови, спросил Дерек. В его голосе звучала насмешка.  
  
– Не-е-ет, с чего мне обижаться? Детское поведение в этот раз демонстрируют  _другие_ , – Стайлз постарался скрыть обиду за улыбкой, но, судя по лицам окружающих, у него это не вышло.   
  
Дерек на это ничего не сказал, Эллисон перевела разговор на то, что знала о кицуне, и все включились в обсуждение. А Стайлз выпал. Он еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько лишним. Будто он был запасным колесом на корабле.  
  
– Что скажешь, Стайлз? – спросил у него Скотт, поднимая с пола свой шлем.   
  
– Что? – не понял он.  
  
– Я предложил сейчас сходить перекусить.   
  
– Я пас, – качнул головой Стайлз, встал с дивана и направился к выходу. Зря он приехал. Ему вдруг стало страшно озвучивать свои вопросы. Чувство, будто он лишний, никуда не делось, а только усилилось. Никто к нему не обращался во время разговора, словно его и не было вовсе.   
  
– Стайлз, задержись, – попросил его Дерек.   
  
Стайлз обернулся и отрицательно покачал головой, ощущая подкатывающую к горлу тошноту.   
  
– Нет. Не хочу.   
  
И быстро вышел из лофта, грохнув дверью. Глаза жгли слезы, позвоночник охватило огнем, но от мысли, что сейчас его начнут пытать вопросами «что с тобой?», «что случилось?», «Стайлз, ты как?», «все в порядке?», просыпалась немыслимая злость. И только благодаря этому чувству он смог быстро добраться до джипа, залезть внутрь и свалить.   
  
Недалеко, правда. Только до ближайшей немноголюдной улицы, но все же он сумел избежать тупых вопросов, в ответ на которые хотелось прокричать «нет!».   
  
Стайлз припарковался за огромным мусорным баком, выехавшем на проезжую часть, откинулся на спинку сиденья, закрыл глаза и уснул. Разбудил его патрульный, проезжавший мимо. На часах было начало первого ночи.   
  
Скомкано заверив, что у него все хорошо и ни к какому врачу везти его не надо, Стайлз завел двигатель и поехал домой.   
  
Ему снова начал сниться Неметон. В этот раз, огромный пень скрывался в тумане, но Стайлз знал, что это именно он. Такое ни с чем невозможно было спутать.  
  


  
  
Погода к вечеру испортилась. Темные, со свинцовым оттенком тучи заволокли небо, и поднялся довольно сильный для этого времени года ветер. Подобное в их округе случалось достаточно не часто. Обычно солнечный штат оправдывал свое название, и настолько пасмурные дни бывали редко. На улице разом потемнело, хотя на часах еще не было пяти.   
  
Стайлзу пришлось уехать с поля для лакросса пораньше. Финсток действительно дал ему понять, что возьмет в первую линию, если на тренировках он будет хорошо себя показывать. Стайлз не хотел облажаться. В последние дни мир словно перевернулся с ног на голову, крыша ехала почти от всего и полагаться на привычные, незыблемые вещи он больше не мог. Зато лакросс стал своего рода целью, ориентиром в том тумане реальности, в котором Стайлз каждый день бродил.   
  
До матча осталась неделя, и он не собирался упускать свой шанс. В тренировках ему бы не помешал напарник, и иногда получалось выцепить Гринберга, если тот не убегал на подработку в кофейню возле полицейского участка. Но большую часть времени Стайлз тренировался один. Тренировался забивать. И его усилия не прошли даром, Финсток уже три раза брал его тренироваться с основным составом. Это нереально мотивировало и поднимало самооценку. Он неплохо играет. И пусть все утрутся!   
  
Отец одобрял его увлечение. Вроде бы. Стайлз с ним почти не разговаривал. После выговора, который отец ему сделал в тот вечер, когда на него наткнулся патрульный неподалеку от лофта, у Стайлза пропало всякое желание кому-то что-то объяснять. В голове творилась каша. Такая вязкая, липкая и приторно сладкая от воспоминаний, которые хотелось освежить. Вот как он мог объяснить отцу, что все считают его психом? Если это был флэшмоб, то он, право, затянулся. Да и беспокоить отца не хотелось. Поэтому Стайлз ограничивался короткими «нет», «да», «не знаю», «сделал», «ужин на столе», «не задерживайся», «все нормально», «я тебя тоже». Вначале отец пытался расшевелить его, узнать, почему они со Скоттом теперь не видятся, но все попытки потерпели неудачу. Стайлз закрылся. Он огородился от близких и ясно это осознавал, но ничего не мог сделать. Так было проще.   
  
Стайлз отвлекся на пикнувший о новом сообщении мобильник, бросил рассеянный взгляд на дорогу, чтобы удостовериться, что ни во что не въедет, завернул на подъездную дорожку и заглушил двигатель. И только потом поднял глаза и увидел стоящего на низком крыльце Дерека. Он прислонился к стене у входной двери и внимательно смотрел на Стайлза. Его руки были засунуты в карманы, а на лице замерло почти расслабленное выражение.   
  
Поборов желание завести джип и уехать, Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, подцепил рюкзак, лежащий на соседнем сидении, и вылез. Продел одну лямку через руку и пошел домой. Дерек все равно не отвяжется, насколько знал Стайлз. А он знал его как облупленного, вот только Скотт ему не верил. Ну и похуй.   
  
– Надо же, – закашлялся Стайлз, перепрыгивая ступеньки, достал ключи и вставил в замок, – в эту унылую погоду твоя рожа не такая хмурая, как обычно. Это магия?  
  
– Ты от всех бегаешь.   
  
– Комплимент по поводу своей рожи ты не заметил. Ну, о’кей.   
  
Стайлз распахнул дверь, вошел и тут же хотел закрыть ее перед носом Дерека, но тот успел зайти следом.   
  
– Ты здесь нежеланный гость. Свали, а? – раздражаясь, выговорил ему Стайлз, не закрывая дверь. – Иначе я могу и заявить на незаконное проникновение и вообще…  
  
Дерек не стал дослушивать угрозу и сам закрыл дверь.   
  
– Охуенно! – Стайлз сложил руки на груди и обиженно поджал губы. У него немного кружилась голова от того диссонанса, который он испытывал. С языка срывались грубости, а в голове лихорадочно билось в ритме сердца «останься, пожалуйста, останься сегодня со мной, как раньше, останься», и это сбивало, не давало трезво мыслить. – Ладно, Дерек. Давай проясним все прямо сейчас. Я тебя не приглашал. Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать… Да я не буду с тобой разговаривать!   
  
Стайлз взмахнул руками и быстрым шагом направился к себе. Отец должен вернуться с дежурства часа через три, и неплохо было бы что-нибудь приготовить… Нет, мысли все равно возвращались к идущему сзади Дереку, и сосредоточиться ни на чем другом не получалось. Стайлз, как чертов оборотень, чувствовал запах его кожанки, тепло его тела, слышал его громкое дыхание, выдающее степень раздраженности. И он не мог с этим справляться. Ему до покалывания под кожей хотелось обнять Дерека, прижаться к нему, втереться всем телом и заставить его остаться хотя бы на сегодняшнюю ночь. Стайлза охватило странное, немного болезненное, но в то же время приятное ощущение, будто все его тело затекло от неудобной позы, и вот теперь, рядом с Дереком, он смог всласть потянуться, размять мышцы.   
  
– Ты ведешь себя, как мелкий придурок, – сказал Дерек, когда они оба зашли в комнату.   
  
Стайлз бросил рюкзак рядом со столом, фыркнул на обвинение, но ничего не ответил. Он же обещал, что не будет говорить.   
  
– Ты бегаешь от Скотта, ты бегаешь от стаи, ты бегаешь от меня и не приходишь, когда мы тебя об этом просим. Ты не разговариваешь с отцом. А он о тебе беспокоится и пытается узнать  _у нас_ , что с тобой происходит! Ты не охренел? – Дерека прорвало. С каждой фразой в его голосе появлялось все больше и больше злости и неприкрытого негодования.   
  
Стайлз хотел было ответить, но вовремя прикусил язык. Изо рта полилась бы словестная каша, и он выставил бы себя еще большим идиотом. Слова слиплись комом и застряли где-то в горле – ни туда, ни сюда. Они душили, не находя выхода, и не давали полностью расслабиться. Стайлз, всегда гордившийся своей способностью трещать без умолку, не мог выдавить ни звука.   
  
Да, они приглашали его несколько раз, но он не поехал. Зачем ехать туда, где тебе не рады? У него сложилось ощущение, что его присутствие терпят и хотят, чтобы он отказался, не приезжал. Вот он и пошел им навстречу. Даже Хэллоуин не стал им портить. Скотт теперь стелился перед Кирой, новенькой, кицуне, и даже организовал на пару с близнецами и Дэнни вечеринку. Стайлз слышал, что она была в лофте Дерека, и ехать туда все равно не собирался. Он прекрасно провел вечер в лесу, валяясь на срубе этого долбанутого на все свои магические поры Неметона. Только там ему ненадолго стало спокойно. Правда, потом он едва не захлебнулся от невыносимой тоски, но это были уже мелочи.  
  
– Посмотри на меня! – рявкнул Дерек. Стайлз вздрогнул, но не повернулся. Тогда Дерек схватил его за плечо и впечатал в дверь, не заботясь о том, ударится он башкой или нет. Стайлз, конечно же, ударился. Перед глазами на мгновение потемнело, а в ушах на несколько секунд появился мерзкий звон. Дерек положил руку ему на голову и вытянул боль. Лучше бы он этого не делал. – Что с тобой происходит?   
  
– Это ты виноват, – сорвалось у Стайлза. Он замер, хватая ртом воздух и не отводя взгляда от глаз Дерека. Вот и все. Он сказал то, что не мог сформулировать. А дальше все полилось само собой. – Да. Что ты вылупился? Это твоя вина.   
  
– Моя? – искреннее удивление Дерека еще больше распалило Стайлза. Вот же ублюдок!  
  
– Да, гондон, твоя! Тебе так сложно было объяснить мне, что за херня у нас творилась?   
  
– У нас? – Дерек нахмурился и Стайлз не выдержал, оттолкнул его что было силы.   
  
– Да блядь! У нас, Дерек, у нас! Или для тебя это был всего лишь ничего не значащий трах без обязательств? Так что ли? А не слишком ли часто он повторялся? – Стайлза била крупная дрожь, и перед глазами стало мутно, словно он смотрел сквозь воду. Он моргнул пару раз и с удивлением утер мокрые щеки, даже не заметив в какой момент начал реветь.   
  
Дерек же стоял столбом и, кажется, даже не дышал.   
  
– Что ты заткнулся? – усмехнулся Стайлз, вновь взяв себя в руки. – Упреки закончились? Урод.   
  
Стайлз дернулся в сторону стола, но Дерек в тот же момент оказался рядом и, мягко удержав, вернул на место.   
  
– Подожди, – тихо и как-то беспомощно произнес он. – Стайлз. Стайлз! Стайлз, посмотри на меня. Ну же, Стайлз.  
  
Тот поднял на него взгляд и вздохнул. Его все еще знобило, будто температура подскочила, и организм не справлялся с резким перепадом.   
  
– С чего ты взял, что мы занимались сексом? – осторожно спросил Дерек, и Стайлз замахнулся, чтобы ему врезать, но не смог. Дерек перехватил его руку и на всякий случай сжал и другое запястье. Голова закружилась, а в глазах снова появились слезы. Да что они, блядь, все издеваются над ним, что ли? Ебнутые твари!   
  
– Ты охуел? – обессиленно спросил Стайлз и улыбнулся. Губы задрожали, и он их тут же поджал, пытаясь успокоиться. Никогда еще ему не было так паршиво.   
  
– Нет, я просто пытаюсь понять, что с тобой случилось, – с легкой паникой в голосе ответил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз приподнял брови в притворном удивлении и моргнул, позволяя слезам скатиться по щекам.   
  
– Что случилось? Ты. Ты со мной случился. Наш клевый секс, то, как ты держал меня за руку, пока никто не видит, твои поцелуи, твои руки, твоя привычка называть меня «деткой» в постели… ты, Дерек.   
  
– Стайлз, мы никогда не встречались. Я никогда тебя не целовал и никогда с тобой не спал, – перебил Дерек и испытывающе посмотрел, словно проверял и ждал реакции.   
  
– Ты стебешься что ли? – слабо рассмеялся Стайлз и уперся затылком в дверь, разглядывая его из-под полуприкрытых век.   
  
– Нет, – мотнул головой Дерек. – Какие шутки? Между нами ничего никогда не было. С чего ты взял, что мы спали?  
  
Стайлз сглотнул вязкую слюну и облизнулся. Дерек выглядел серьезным.   
  
– Но откуда тогда?.. Я же помню. Чувак, я помню каждый наш секс.   
  
Дерек отпустил его запястья и отступил на шаг.   
  
– Не было ничего. Мы ни разу не целовались.   
  
– Ух ты! Ха-ха, – Стайлз опустил голову и потер лицо руками. В теле появилась слабость и снова накатила сонливость. Но сейчас он точно не собирался спать. – То есть ты сейчас меня не разводишь?   
  
– Нет.   
  
Стайлз посмотрел на него и нахмурился.   
  
– Ладно, допустим. Но, чувак, я реально все очень хорошо помню? С чего бы?   
  
– Что ты помнишь? Кроме секса. Назови что-то личное, – спросил Дерек. Он не отводил от Стайлза сосредоточенного взгляда.   
  
– У тебя правое яичко меньше левого, – выдал тот, первое, что пришло на ум. – Ты заводишься, если тебе начать покусывать ухо – не знаю, у тебя просто крышу срывает. А еще у тебя на внутренней стороне бедра есть небольшой шрам. Ты получил его совсем мелким, упав в пропитанный особым южным сортом аконита капкан. Твоя мама сумела тебя вытащить раньше охотников, но у Дитона оказалось недостаточно этого сорта, чтобы полностью тебя вылечить, поэтому остался шрам. Еще…  
  
– Стоп, – резко перебил его Дерек. Он смотрел в пол широко раскрытыми глазами и тяжело дышал. – Я никому никогда не рассказывал об этом.   
  
– А мне рассказал, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Мы тогда лежали у тебя на кровати, и ты меня укутал в одеяло, как в кокон, чтобы я к тебе не лез. А, еще ты боишься щекотки. Очень сильно. Один раз ты обратился, когда тебя щекотала Лора…  
  
– Замолчи!   
  
– …и это тоже было в детстве. Тебе тогда лет семь было вроде бы, – закончил Стайлз и вот теперь замолчал. Спать с каждой секундой хотелось все больше. Он подавил зевок и потер шею.   
  
– Когда мы начали встречаться? – спросил вдруг Дерек, бросив на него взгляд исподлобья.  
  
– Это просто, – фыркнул Стайлз. – Мы…  
  
Он замер, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить. И правда, блин, когда?   
  
– Мы просто начали, – неуверенно пробормотал Стайлз. – Давно.   
  
– Последний секс у меня был с Дженнифер, – напомнил Дерек.   
  
– Да, спасибо. Я об этом почти забыл.   
  
– Когда, Стайлз?   
  
Тот запаниковал. Он не помнил. Он не помнил ни первого поцелуя, ни первого раза. Стайлз знал, что они встречались, что они целовались, что они занимались сексом. Но не мог вспомнить, когда именно это было, когда началось, с чего началось.   
  
– Я… я не знаю, – спустя несколько минут ответил Стайлз, чувствуя себя совершенно беспомощным. Дерек не торопил его с ответом и терпеливо ждал.  
  
– Знаешь, почему ты не можешь вспомнить? – спросил он, прищурившись. – Потому что этого не было. Никогда.   
  
– Но откуда я тогда знаю все эти подробности о тебе? – разозлился Стайлз. – Они же все настоящие! Или ты хочешь сказать, что и они выдумка?  
  
– А вот с этим нам предстоит разобраться, – серьезно кивнул Дерек.   
  
– И как это сделать?   
  
– Я пока не знаю, Стайлз. Но я узнаю, обещаю, – Дерек подошел к нему и ободряюще сжал его плечо. По телу тут же разлилось приятное тепло, и Стайлз, не удержавшись, прижался к Дереку, вдыхая запах его тела, его кожаной куртки. От желанного контакта в груди разлилось нечто горячее, приятное. Но его почти сразу вежливо отодвинули. – Мы друзья, Стайлз. И только.   
  
Затем Дерек отстранился и ушел из комнаты. А Стайлз еще несколько минут стоял на месте, слушая его шаги по лестнице, а после и хлопок входной двери, ощущая горечь во рту и пустоту внутри, будто кто-то просверлил в нем огромную дыру. Потом он устало моргнул пару раз, подошел к кровати, плюхнулся прямо лицом в подушку и вырубился.   
  
На следующее утро он проспал школу и тренировку по лакроссу, за что Финсток не выпускал его на поле до самой игры, вернув на скамейку запасных. Теперь команда была полностью укомплектована. Айзек прекратил дурить и возвратился в строй. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**28 ноября 2013 года**

  
  
Очень давно на День благодарения в их доме не было столько народу. Пусть не все сюда рвались, но, тем не менее, пришли. Стайлз посмотрел на разговаривающих Скотта с Айзеком, на Эллисон, исподтишка поглядывающую на Айзека, скользнул взглядом по Дереку, внимательно за ним наблюдающим, и повернулся к Крису, отцу и Мелиссе.   
  
– Так она выжила? – вклинился в их разговор Стайлз, запихивая в рот кусок индейки. Зубчики вилки неприятно проехались по зубам и задели нижнюю десну. Он облизал болящее место, чувствуя вкус крови, и прожевал мясо, ожидая ответа. Новость о выжившей Дженнифер была совсем свежей, и Стайлз пока не понял, как к этому относиться. С одной стороны, она пыталась убить его друзей, и, самое главное, его отца, а с другой – она была той, кто пользовался Неметоном. Не в его положении пренебрегать таким потенциальным источником информации.  
  
Отец тяжело вздохнул, а Мелисса отвела глаза в сторону. Это она заметила Дженнифер выходящей из больницы. Зачем та приходила, дежурная медсестра в приемной не смогла сказать. Мелисса позвонила его отцу, и тот пообещал во всем разобраться. Хоть Стайлз был против его «расследования», его никто не слушал, потому что у отца были личные счеты с этой дамочкой.   
  
– Да, ее засек мой новый помощник. Если верить его словам, то она была более чем живая, – ответил отец. – Но ни в школе, ни в своей съемной квартире Дженнифер не появлялась. С владелицей дома нам пока связаться не удалось, но ее родные говорят, что она сейчас отдыхает в Европе.   
  
– Везучая, – грустно улыбнулась Эллисон.  
  
– Мы уже разговаривали об этом, Эллисон, – моментально отреагировал Крис. – Если ты хочешь, ты можешь поехать. Я все организую.  
  
Эллисон замялась, смущенно опустила глаза и нахмурилась. Кажется, не одного Стайлза замучили чрезмерной опекой.  
  
– Да. Мы это обсуждали. И мой ответ не изменился.   
  
– Тогда я не понимаю…  
  
– Пап!  
  
Крис замолчал и принялся есть. Только слепой и глухой бы не понял, что Крис против дальнейшего нахождения Эллисон в Калифорнии в общем и в Бикон-Хиллз в частности. Была бы его воля, он увез бы ее на любой другой континент. Подальше от Скотта, от Айзека и от всего семейного бизнеса Арджентов. Но насколько знал Стайлз, Эллисон упиралась и наотрез отказывалась уезжать. И вряд ли причиной был Скотт или Айзек. Стайлзу казалось, что Эллисон тоже не совсем свободна от Неметона. По крайней мере, ему так очень хотелось думать. Потому что сам он был в большой, вонючей, засасывающей все глубже заднице.   
  
Дитон не знал ровным счетом ничего. Они с Дереком поехали в ветлечебницу через пару дней после их разговора. Стайлз не хотел, чтобы о его «проблеме» знал кто-то еще, да и Дерек тоже не горел желанием распространяться. Поэтому Дитон оказался лучшим вариантом. Он как никто другой умел хранить подобные секреты.   
  
И уже не в первый раз оказался бесполезен. Он не знал,  _что_  произошло со Стайлзом и  _почему_  это произошло. У него были какие-то свои идеи и теории, но озвучивать он их не стал. Сказал, что хотел бы их проверить, прежде чем действовать.   
  
Там же, в клинике, у них состоялась не очень приятная беседа с Дереком, где все воспоминания Стайлза были разбиты в пух и в прах реальными фактами. На любую встречу Стайлза с Дереком в прошлом, у того находилось  _алиби_. А потом Стайлз не выдержал напряжения и отключился. Чем больше он напоминал себе, что все эти воспоминания неправда, тем хуже ему становилось. Появлялось головокружение, иногда рвота, от головной боли хотелось сдохнуть, а тело то и дело покрывалось гусиной кожей не то от холода, не то от чего-то еще. В присутствии Дерека становилось спокойней – этого Стайлз отрицать не мог. Но Дерек не часто был рядом, а если и был, то старался держаться подальше. Не как от прокаженного, конечно, но расстояние всегда было слишком велико. Ведь Стайлз помнил совсем другое, и от этого срывало крышу.   
  
Вот как сейчас.   
  
Стайлз одернул себя, поймав на том, что открыто разглядывает Дерека, и сразу опустил глаза. У них был договор, что Стайлз постарается забыть те воспоминания и жить дальше, как жил до этого. Они вместе к этому пришли, и Стайлз хотел соблюдать эти правила. Но прошел уже месяц с тех пор, как он знает, что это выдумка ебанутого полудохлого пня, а легче или менее болезненно не становилось абсолютно. За ребрами как жгло, так и жжет.   
  
– Она не такая! – сквозь смех произнес Скотт и отпил воды из своего стакана.   
  
– Вы о ком? – влез Стайлз, стараясь отогнать от себя лишние мысли.   
  
– О Кире, – пояснила Эллисон и прищурилась.   
  
– И что с ней?  
  
– Айзек предложил пригласить ее потусоваться с нами, – громко сглотнув воду, ответил Скотт.  
  
– Я совсем не так сказал, – отрицательно покачал головой Айзек. – Ты переврал весь смысл.   
  
– Да ладно! Всего лишь сформулировал более… – Скотт замолчал, подбирая правильное слово, и Айзек с Эллисон с интересом на него уставились. Он тяжело вздохнул и сдался: – По-другому короче.   
  
– Нифига не понял, – скривился Стайлз. – Что с Кирой?   
  
– Айзек видел ее гуляющей с Кейтлин в прошлую пятницу и решил, что они встречаются, – мученическим тоном произнесла Эллисон. Наверняка они уже не одну минуту это обсуждали, а из-за Стайлза пришлось пересказывать все заново. От этой мысли ему сделалось неуютно. Раньше он всегда был в центре событий.   
  
Стайлз бросил быстрый взгляд на Дерека. Тот спокойно жевал и кивал шерифу в ответ на какие-то вопросы. Стайлз не слышал отсюда. Они понизили голос и отклонились назад, чтобы не мешать Крису. Вообще, сажать оборотня и охотника за один стол, да еще и рядом, было рисковым делом, но в доме шерифа полиции они пообещали вести себя хорошо. Да и отношения у них теперь не были такими натянутыми, как раньше.  
  
– А они встречаются? – спросил у нее Стайлз. По большому счету ему было плевать на Киру, и уж тем более – на ее личную жизнь. Со своей-то не разобраться.   
  
– Не думаю, – Эллисон спокойно покачала головой, наколола на вилку лист салата, положила его в рот и разжевала. – Кира новенькая здесь. Ей хочется завести друзей. Мне кажется, они с Кейтлин только дружат.   
  
– Конечно, – ухмыльнулся Айзек и выразительно посмотрел на Эллисон: – Все так дружат.   
  
Та помрачнела и отвернулась от него. Как же много Стайлз пропустил! Тут что-то происходило! Прямо у него под носом! А он даже не замечал! Эти двое так искрили! А раньше ведь между ними было только подобие дружбы.  
  
– И Айзек предложил мне, – вклинился Скотт, не обратив на них внимания, – пригласить Киру потусить с нами.   
  
– И опять! – Айзек шокированно взглянул на него, потом закатил глаза и посмотрел на Стайлза. – Я предложил ему с ней замутить, потому что только слепой не видит, как она на него смотрит.   
  
– Кира хорошая девочка, – улыбнулась Мелисса, услышав их разговор, и как-то хитро посмотрела на Эллисон, делающую вид, что нет ничего интересней салата в тарелке. – Почему бы и нет?  
  
– Мам! – негодующе воскликнул Скотт, а потом отвернулся, не зная, куда деть взгляд.   
  
Стайлз пытался сформулировать, что чувствует по этому поводу, старался понять, какая эмоция преобладает – радость за друга, сожаление, что он не заметил раньше, злость, что он так сильно выпал из жизни, – но ощутил только усилившуюся головную боль.   
  
– Точно, – бездумно ответил Стайлз, отодвинулся от стола и ушел на кухню. Там стояла аптечка, которая в последнее время постоянно пополнялась. Отец не мучил вопросами и молча покупал лекарства.  
  
Скотт зашел на кухню, когда он уже запивал нужные таблетки. Стайлз обернулся, набрав полный рот воды, громко поставил стакан на стол и проглотил, чувствуя, как слишком холодная вода льется по горлу.   
  
– Ты как? – Скотт тоже не знал всей правды. Ни Стайлз, ни Дерек ему не рассказали. Было стремно об этом говорить. Поэтому Скотт был в курсе только херового самочувствия Стайлза.  
  
– Заебись, – натянуто улыбнулся тот, оперся на кухонную стойку и застыл, ожидая, когда подействует лекарство. В висках даже пульсировало. Блядская мигрень!  
  
– Ты уверен? Паршиво выглядишь.  
  
Стайлз закатил глаза и фыркнул:  
  
– Ты, знаешь ли, тоже не блистаешь.   
  
Скотт оказался польщенным, что Стайлз обратил внимание на его состояние, и грустно улыбнулся, проходя к мойке и включая воду. И это само по себе было странным и настораживающим. Как если бы никто, кроме Стайлза, этого в упор не видел.  
  
– Так заметно?   
  
– Ага, – не совсем понимая, о чем речь, буркнул Стайлз.  
  
– На прошлой неделе я обратился. Полностью, – понизив голос, сказал Скотт. Он замолчал ненадолго, играя со струей воды, а потом еще тише признался: – Это как наркотик, чувак.  
  
– Обращение в альфу? Ты хочешь еще? – в тон ему спросил Стайлз и подошел ближе, склоняясь в его сторону.  
  
– Очень сильно. Постоянно, – с отчаяньем ответил Скотт и взглянул на него так же, как тогда в раздевалке, когда он впервые потерял контроль в школе и рычал, чтобы Стайлз отошел. Пришлось окатить его из огнетушителя, чтобы выполнить эту то ли просьбу, то ли приказ. – Я не знаю, как с этим справлялся Дерек. Это чувство невыносимо.  
  
– Так спроси у него.  
  
Скотт помолчал какое-то время, поводил пальцами под струей вверх-вниз, забрызгивая стенки мойки.   
  
– Я думал об этом. А вдруг я через это должен пройти сам?  
  
– А вдруг это ненормально и это последствия Неметона? – на Стайлза нахлынула волна надежды и слепой уверенности, что все именно так! Не только он один страдает. Не одному ему сильно досталось от этой деревяшки. И Эллисон мучается, и Скотт. И, может, вместе они смогут решить, что с этим делать? Или разгадать, что это? А может, если они откровенно обо всем поговорят, то выяснят, что это наподобие мозаики, и увидят полную картину? – Ты должен с ним поговорить.  
  
– Ладно, – нехотя согласился Скотт и выключил воду. – Только не сегодня.   
  
– Не затягивай с этим, – приподняв брови, покивал Стайлз и почувствовал подкатывающий к копчику огненный шар, поднимающийся выше и выше по позвоночнику. В глазах появились черные точки, и он стиснул зубы.   
  
– Я понял, – угрюмо ответил Скотт, погрузившись в свои мысли, и вернулся в гостиную.   
  
А Стайлз медленно сполз на пол и отключился. Ему было не страшно. С ним такое случалось в последнее время все чаще. Он уже привык.  


 

  
  
Из лофта доносилась энергичная музыка. Стайлз остановился и удивленно посмотрел на Скотта, идущего чуть позади.   
  
– У него там кто-то есть? – спросил Стайлз.  
  
Скотт прислушался, слегка склонив голову, и ответил:  
  
– Нет. Он там один.   
  
– Хорошо, – скорее для себя, чем для Скотта, пробормотал Стайлз, затем потянулся к двери и, приложив усилие, отодвинул ее в сторону. Дерек болтался на перекладине и подтягивался. Он был в одних боксерах, и кожа, под которой вздувались мускулы, блестела от пота.   
  
Зрелище немного выбило из привычной колеи, и все старания настроить себя на безразличный лад, отправились короткой дорогой прямо в ад. Личный, очень горячий и болезненный ад Стайлза. Там он сгорал и мучился как минимум раз или два за день.   
  
Скотт зашел первым, не обратив внимания на его заминку, и с хмурым лицом направился к дивану. Дерек еще несколько раз подтянулся, затем спрыгнул на пол, облизнул губы и прищурился, глядя на Скотта.   
  
– В чем дело? – дыхание у Дерека чуточку сбилось после тренировки, а у Стайлза автоматически всплыла в памяти схожая сцена. Только в ней Дерек говорил таким голосом не из-за тренировки, а потому что слишком глубоко взял в рот, а Стайлз не сразу позволил ему отстраниться.   
  
– Надо поговорить, – ответил Скотт.   
  
Стайлз отмер, вошел внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь. Оглядел помещение и нашел источник музыки. Это был старенький айпод с новенькими большими динамиками. Они стояли на полу возле кровати, и Стайлз, недолго думая, подошел и выключил музыку. Неосознанно пролистал плейлист и фыркнул – ни одной новинки. Дерек никогда не отличался страстью к попсе или танцевальной музыке, что крутят по радио. И, бывало, всегда переключал станции, если Стайлз… Стайлз не додумал свою мысль, вернул айпод на место и развернулся к Дереку и Скотту, которые смотрели на него.   
  
– Что? – Стайлз развел руками. – Мы говорить сюда пришли. О серьезных вещах, между прочим, так что обойдемся без саундтрека.   
  
Дерек отвернулся от него первым, ушел в кухню и почти сразу вернулся со стаканом воды. Стайлз не стал смотреть, как он пьет, и уселся рядом со Скоттом.   
  
– Давай, чувак, – подбодрил он его.  
  
Скотт опустил взгляд на свои сцепленные в замок руки, помолчал немного и заговорил:  
  
– Недавно я впервые обратился. Это было неожиданно. Я даже не думал об этом. Оно вышло само.   
  
Дерек подошел к дивану, ухватил по пути отодвинутый в сторону стул и сел на него перед Скоттом. Пустой стакан с негромким стуком опустился на потертую деревянную столешницу низкого столика.   
  
– Когда это произошло? Днем? Ночью? – спокойно спросил Дерек. На его лице не было насмешки или пренебрежения. Все его внимание было обращено к Скотту, словно говоря, что он признает его проблему серьезной и попытается помочь.   
  
Стайлз вжался в спинку дивана и невидяще уставился на Скотта. Все чувства сейчас смешались в теплый, неконтролируемый ком и давили на ребра, посылали дрожь по телу. Но одно из них было особенно велико и выделялось среди прочих. Стайлзу пришлось стиснуть кулаки, чтобы не наделать глупостей, потому что он почувствовал гордость за Дерека, как за часть себя, как за самого близкого человека на свете.   
  
А ведь это было неправдой.   
  
– Вечером, – кивнул Скотт.   
  
– Что ты делал перед этим? Что ты чувствовал? Вспомни.   
  
– Я разговаривал с Айзеком, – Скотт нахмурился и снова взглянул на свои руки, но теперь разглядывая ладони. – Мы с ним поругались, и я его вышвырнул из своей комнаты.   
  
Стайлз не знал об этом, поэтому начал слушать с интересом.   
  
– Из-за чего вы поругались? – Дерек снова задал вопрос, заметил, как замялся Скотт, и уточнил: – Это важно, Скотт.   
  
– Он сказал, что хочет Эллисон, – недовольно пробубнил он.  
  
– Ха-ха! Ай да Айзек! – заржал Стайлз, а когда на него неодобрительно уставились две пары глаз, резко замолчал и прикрыл рот рукой.   
  
– Продолжай, – кивнул Дерек Скотту.   
  
Тот занервничал, огляделся по сторонам, словно ища поддержки у кого-то или ожидая неожиданной помощи, но потом все же смирился и рассказал:  
  
– Айзек пришел ко мне в комнату. Сначала мы говорили про лакросс, потом он вдруг спросил про мои чувства к Эллисон. Я ему сказал, что мы не вместе. А он тут же спросил, не обижусь ли я, если он с ней переспит? Конечно, я не обижусь, блядь! Пусть еще и домой ее ко мне приведет, чтобы я все слышал! Все же спят с бывшими девушками своих друзей! – Скотт отдышался, облизал пересохший рот и сглотнул, успокаиваясь. – Я его вышвырнул из комнаты и закрылся. Он меня очень сильно взбесил.   
  
– Почему? – без всякого выражения спросил Дерек. Теперь Скотт со Стайлзом на него уставились осуждающе.  
  
– Потому что этот мудак хочет переспать с Эллисон! – взмахнул руками Стайлз, удивленный таким вопросом.   
  
– А какая разница?   
  
– Как это какая разница? Очень большая, чувак, – заверил его Стайлз. – Это не по бро-кодексу! Так не делают.   
  
Дерек приподнял брови, разглядывая его насмешливо, как ребенка, который важно утверждает, что именно зубная фея забрала зубик из-под подушки и оставила там доллар.   
  
– Ты считаешь иначе? – с вызовом спросил Стайлз. Его жутко бесило, когда Дерек так делал. Будто он был лучше и умнее, и взрослее, и мудрее, и вообще по всем параметрам обгонял Стайлза. А еще считал, что именно его мнение самое важное.   
  
– Спать с бывшими друзей нехорошо, если у друзей еще есть чувства, – пояснил Дерек. – Могут возникнуть ненужные проблемы. А если чувств нет, то это уже другой разговор.   
  
Стайлз отстранился от него подальше и разглядывал его широко раскрытыми глазами.   
  
– То есть ты считаешь, что мог бы переспать с… Эллисон?   
  
– Стайлз! – пораженно воскликнул Скотт. – Какого хрена?  
  
– Чувак, это чисто гипотетически, – попытался успокоить его Стайлз.   
  
– Но почему обязательно Эллисон? – никак не хотел униматься Скотт.  
  
– О мой бог! Да пусть это будет кто угодно, хоть…  
  
– Лидия? – подсказал ему Дерек, а Стайлз так и застыл с открытым ртом.   
  
– Почему Лидия?   
  
– А почему бы не Лидия? – ядовито отозвался Скотт, прищурившись. – Что сразу Эллисон!  
  
Стайлз смотрел Дереку в глаза несколько секунд, а затем кивнул. В самом деле. Почему бы и не Лидия? Ее тоже можно было назвать в каком-то плане «бывшей».   
  
– О’кей, пусть будет Лидия.   
  
– Если бы я захотел – да, – ответил Дерек.   
  
В этот момент, будь это Эллисон, Стайлз собирался послушать объяснение Скотта, по поводу испытываемых эмоций. Но это была не Эллисон, а Лидия. Соответственно, Стайлз спроецировал ситуацию, в которой «бывший» Дерек переспит с «бывшей» Лидией. Какие эмоции он испытывал? Злость и бессильную ярость на Дерека. Но не из-за того, что он осквернил память об «отношениях» с Лидией, а из-за того, что сделал это с  _их_  отношениями.   
  
– Стайлз? – Скотт пихнул его локтем в бок. – Тебе плохо? Ты побледнел и трясешься.   
  
– Все круто, круто, – с поддельным энтузиазмом ответил ему Стайлз и даже выдавил из себя улыбку, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на Дерека. – Пример неудачный. Но мы еще вернемся к этому вопросу.   
  
– Так что было после? – спросил у Скотта Дерек, закрывая тему. Стайлз искоса взглянул на него. На его лице отпечаталось сожаление. Видимо, он достаточно расслабился и забыл об их проблеме. Стайлз уже давно не доставал его, да даже не касался якобы случайно. Может, Дерек надеялся, что все прошло? Только вот нихрена не прошло.   
  
– После, – Скотт тяжело вздохнул. – Я лежал на кровати и вспоминал о наших с Эллисон свиданиях тогда и о встречах сейчас. Раньше все было намного проще. Мы знали, что любим друг друга? и это было тем, что держало меня на плаву, не давало превратиться в животное. А теперь мы едва разговариваем.   
  
– Ты ее все еще любишь?  
  
– Не знаю, – честно ответил Скотт. – Но меня привела в ярость только мысль о том, что Айзек будет касаться ее.   
  
– Значит, любишь, – грустно улыбнулся Стайлз, изо всех сил удерживая себя в сознании. На него снова накатилась противная слабость и сонливость.   
  
– Говорю же – не знаю, – Скотт уперся локтями в колени и закрыл лицо руками. – Но я был зол.   
  
– Ты поэтому обратился? Из-за злости? – уточнил Дерек.  
  
– Нет. Я обратился, когда вспомнил Киру. Вернее тот момент, когда я показал ей какой я, когда оборотень, – Скотт помолчал немного и убрал руки от лица. Его взгляд устремился куда-то вдаль, а на губах появилась легкая улыбка. – Она не отвернулась и не испугалась. Я не чувствовал сожаления.   
  
– Сожаления?   
  
– Да. Эллисон всегда испытывала сожаление, что я оборотень, а она охотница. Она никогда не могла это толком скрыть. А у Киры такого не было. Она испытывала интерес, восторг и что-то еще – я не понял, слишком тонкая эмоция была, а я еще не всегда могу их точно различать. Но в этих я уверен, – он посмотрел на Дерека. – Тогда я впервые почувствовал настоящую гордость за то, кем я стал. А в следующую минуту понял, что начал меняться.   
  
Дерек улыбнулся, отодвинулся и поднялся на ноги. Стайлз скользнул по нему взглядом и отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
– И как были ощущения?  
  
– Потрясающие, – расплылся в дебильной улыбке Скотт. – Ты и сам знаешь.   
  
– Знаю. Так в чем проблема? Все прошло отлично. Ты еще в уме и не поехал крышей, а значит, держишь это под контролем.   
  
– Но я хочу снова!   
  
– Так обратись, – осклабился Дерек, хитро прищурившись.  
  
– А если я не смогу вернуться? – простонал Скотт, откидываясь на спинку дивана.   
  
– Что помогло вернуться в прошлый раз?   
  
– Я представил Айзека, занимающегося любовью с Эллисон. И очнулся посреди леса абсолютно голым.   
  
Дерек нахмурился, растеряв свое веселье. И Стайлз понимал почему. Якорь Скотта-человека не изменился, но Кира помогла пробудить альфу, став своего рода отправной точкой. У Скотта появились рамки, которые не зависят от него самого. Это не хорошо.  
  
– А ты можешь обратиться прямо сейчас? – решил уточнить Стайлз, полностью поворачиваясь к Скотту.   
  
– Да.   
  
– Тебе нужно о чем-то подумать, или ты?..   
  
– Я вспоминаю тот случай с Кирой. Ее эмоции.   
  
Да, все так и есть.  
  
Дерек закатил глаза и направился в сторону ванной.   
  
– Так что мне делать? – крикнул ему в спину Скотт.   
  
– Мне надо подумать, – ответил Дерек и скрылся за тяжелой дверью из темного дерева.   
  
– Это плохо, – сделал вывод Скотт и со стоном уткнулся лицом в колени. Стайлз похлопал его по спине и с тоской глядел на дверь ванной.   
  
«Да, чувак, все очень плохо», – подумал он.   
  
  
Дерек вышел через десять минут. Его бедра были обернуты белым полотенцем, а с волос капала вода. Он внимательно посмотрел на развалившегося на диване Стайлза и спросил:  
  
– А где Скотт?  
  
– Он вышел за едой. Мы проверили твой холодильник, и там пусто, чувак.   
  
– Вы проверили мой холодильник, – повторил Дерек, потом терпеливо вздохнул и пошел к лестнице. – Почему ты не пошел с ним?  
  
– Вдруг ты испуганно сбежишь, узнав о его проблеме?  
  
– Я?  
  
– Ну да. Ты уже, кстати, сбежал.   
  
– Когда это?  
  
– А вот, – Стайлз показательно посмотрел на наручные часы, – десять минут назад. Прямо в ванную.   
  
Дерек смотрел на него какое-то время, затем так ничего не сказал и поднялся по лестнице. Стайлз знал, что там стоит шкаф с его шмотками и личными вещами, а еще кровать Коры. Внизу Дерек почти ничего ценного не держал. После отъезда сестры он мог перебраться туда, но, судя по примятой подушке на просторной двуспальной кровати, по-прежнему предпочитал спать внизу. Там, где было больше возможности первым узнать о приближении врагов и, если что, смыться. Неспроста же в неработающей шахте лифта была установлена новенькая лестница.  
  
Стайлз помнил эти объяснения, только он не был уверен – были ли они настоящими.   
  
Дерек спустился через пару минут уже одетый в темные джинсы и белую с темно-синей каймой футболку. Его волосы влажно топорщились в разные стороны, и Стайлз едва сдержал себя, чтобы не растрепать их сильнее, когда Дерек сел рядом с ним на диван.   
  
– Тебе не становится лучше? – спросил он, разглядывая столешницу.   
  
Стайлз не стал отшучиваться или отмалчиваться. Ему хотелось рассказать.   
  
– Нет. Если честно, то только хуже.   
  
Дерек посмотрел на него обеспокоенно, от его тревожного взгляда у Стайлза сладко заныло в груди.   
  
– Расскажи.   
  
– Тебе не все равно? – попытался усмехнуться Стайлз, только получилось жалко, и все лицевые мышцы свело, словно они атрофировались.   
  
– Это касается и меня, я должен знать, насколько все плохо.   
  
– Когда ты рядом, не так плохо, – не подумав ляпнул Стайлз и тут же сморщился, словно выпил залпом стакан свежевыжатого лимонного сока. – Забудь. Забудь то, что я сейчас сказал. Ха, чувак, не думай об этом. Все, проехали.   
  
Стайлз отодвинулся от Дерека на максимальное расстояние и отвернулся, глядя на входную дверь. Куда там провалился чертов Скотт?   
  
– А когда становится хуже? – проигнорировал его просьбу Дерек.   
  
У Стайлза от стыда горели щеки и шея, ему стало душно и жарко, а еще он страшно вспотел.   
  
– Стайлз.   
  
– Ты меня вообще не слушаешь, что ли? – рявкнул тот, поворачиваясь к нему. Его колотило от ярости. – Или тебе так сильно хочется знать, как мне, блядь, плохо? Так вот, я готов сдохнуть, когда напоминаю себе, что все это ненастоящее. После нашей милой беседы в клинике я блевал всю ночь. Почти каждое мое утро за неделю до полнолуния начинается с панической атаки. Потому что мне снится, как у нас все замечательно, какой у меня чуткий и охуенный во всех смыслах бойфренд, а потом я просыпаюсь и понимаю, что это все выдумка и эта херня все еще не прошла. Меня все еще не отпустило, Дерек. Вот это все, что тебе нужно об этом знать.   
  
У Стайлза закружилась голова, он начал задыхаться, схватился за подлокотник и оттянул ворот футболки, невидящим взглядом окидывая помещение. Перед глазами были сплошные размытые пятна, ни одного четкого предмета, а спустя несколько секунд он провалился в темноту.   
  
Приходить в себя оказалось почти болезненно. Стайлз хотел потереть ноющее запястье, но наткнулся на чужие пальцы. Он тут же открыл глаза и шарахнулся в сторону, инстинктивно стараясь закрыться от неизвестного и выдернуть из сильной хватки свою руку.   
  
– Стайлз, успокойся, это я, – пробормотал Дерек, растирая пальцами его запястье.   
  
Стайлз откинулся назад, закрыл глаза и попытался отдышаться.   
  
– Долго я был в отключке? – спросил он хрипло.   
  
– Нет. Минуту, может, чуть больше.   
  
– Это все из-за тебя, – обвиняюще произнес Стайлз. Ему сделалось противно и хорошо одновременно. Противно от своей слабости, а хорошо, потому что Дерек сидел рядом. – Обычно дольше. Ты вытягивал боль?  
  
– Немного.   
  
– Придурок, – Стайлзу стало холодно, когда Дерек отпустил его руку. – Зачем?   
  
– Хотел понять, что ты испытываешь.   
  
Стайлз открыл глаза, медленно выпрямился и посмотрел на него. Почему это раньше в голову не приходило? Может быть, так у них получится выяснить, что с этим делать?  
  
– И как?  
  
– Эмоции.   
  
– Что эмоции? – не врубился Стайлз.  
  
– Я забрал у тебя не боль, а твои эмоции. Они вызывают у тебя болезненные ощущения.   
  
– И что с этим делать?   
  
– Я не знаю, – покачал головой Дерек. – Впервые с таким сталкиваюсь.   
  
– Фантастика! – Стайлз всплеснул руками и сильно зажмурился. – Никто ничего не знает. Так и надо. Стайлз сам себе поможет.  
  
Дверь лофта с грохотом отъехала в сторону, и вошел Скотт с пакетами с едой. Запах бургеров, куриных наггетсов и картошки почти сразу достиг дивана, и у Стайлза от голода заурчало в животе.  
  
– Что-то случилось? – спросил Скотт обеспокоенно. Наверное, учуял что-то в воздухе.   
  
– Да! Я готов тебя убить, – с чувством произнес Стайлз, но не предпринял попытки подняться. В ногах все еще ощущалась легкая дрожь. – Где ты ходишь? Я чуть не сдох от голода!  
  
Скотт открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут не выдержал Дерек.   
  
– Заткнулись оба, – он резко одернул их, встал и пошел на кухню. – Неси пакеты сюда.   
  
Скотт закрыл дверь, подошел к дивану и с непониманием взглянул на Стайлза.   
  
– Что это с ним?   
  
– Голодный, – фыркнул тот, тоже поднялся на ноги и пихнул Скотта в нужную сторону. До него только сейчас дошло, что забрав его «боль» себе, Дерек вынужден ее ощущать. Кому это понравится? А Стайлз по себе знал, какие смешанные чувства мучают сейчас Дерека и как сильно хочется вылезти из кожи, лишь бы этот эмоциональный зуд исчез.   
  
Стайлз зашел в кухню и поймал на себе пристальный взгляд Дерека. Он сидел за столом на табурете, спиной к кухонным шкафчикам. Дерек был напряжен и задумчив, от прежней расслабленной уверенности не осталось и следа.   
  
Скотт поставил пакеты, пахнущие фаст-фудом на стол и начал их разгружать. Коробочка с кетчупом порвалась, и он вымазался в нем, невольно взмахнул пальцами и капнул себе на штаны, но не заметил.  
  
– Черт! – Скотт шагнул в сторону кухонной мойки, но Дерек его остановил.   
  
– У тебя штаны тоже грязные, свинья. Иди в ванную, там есть полотенце.   
  
– А здесь нет? – потерянно огляделся Скотт.  
  
– Нет. Закончились.   
  
Тяжело вздохнув и закатив глаза, он ушел отмываться. А Стайлз, воспользовавшись тем, что они с Дереком остались одни, взял три кружки с сушилки, поставил их на стол и, потянувшись, погладил Дереку ухо. Тот сразу уклонился от его руки и отрицательно покачал головой, но на его лице отразились именно те эмоции, что Стайлз уже не первую неделю видел в зеркале – боль от осознания и неприятие своих желаний.  
  
– Не нравится, да? Или наоборот? Но ты не переживай, скоро ты придешь в норму, – с усмешкой произнес он, надеясь, что голос ровный, а губы не дрожат. Дерек смотрел на него мрачно и тяжело, его рот был сжат, словно он сдерживался, чтобы не ответить. Поэтому Стайлз решил поставить точку сам. – Никогда так больше не делай. Даже если я отключусь. Понял?  
  
Дерек приподнял подбородок, сжал челюсти с такой силой, что заиграли желваки, и слегка улыбнулся.   
  
Стайлз рыкнул от бессилия и уселся за дальний конец стола, прислушиваясь к приближающимся шагам Скотта.   
  
Ничего Дерек не понял.   


 

  


 

**11 декабря 2013 года**

  
  
  
В лесу стояла тишина. Стайлз выпрямил согнутую в колене ногу и облизал сухие губы. Сидеть на земле было неудобно и холодно, да и пить хотелось, но воду он не догадался с собой взять. Происходящее в принципе все еще казалось почти нереальным. Нафига он приперся ночью к Неметону? Что это ему дало? Какое-то неясное предчувствие? Тяга? Вон, Эллисон тоже частенько сюда шлялась. Стайлз однажды заметил ее машину на дороге и проследил. Близко к ней подбираться он не стал, но никаких сомнений в том, куда и зачем она направилась, не оставалось. И, насколько ему было известно, никаких особо важных событий с ней до сих пор не произошло. Но ее визиты продолжались.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул, решив, что посидит еще полчаса и свалит, и почти провалился в сон, когда услышал треск сломанной ветки. Он медленно открыл глаза и внимательно уставился в темноту, желая разглядеть того, кто приближается к Неметону. Стайлз сидел немного в стороне, и вряд ли его так просто можно было разглядеть, но, тем не менее, шевелиться не стал. Только пульс сдержать не смог и жар, которым обдало ноги, вмиг согревая.   
  
К Неметону приближался человек. Судя по силуэту и по движениям – девушка. У Стайлза немного отлегло от сердца. Наверное, это снова Эллисон. Он уже собирался окликнуть ее, как она подошла к срубу и сняла с головы капюшон куртки. По плечам рассыпались длинные темные вьющиеся волосы. Это не могла быть Эллисон. Это…  
  
– Теперь я знаю, как тебя выманить, – сказал Стайлз, разглядывая Дженнифер. Он надеялся, что голос прозвучал спокойно и уверенно и совершенно не дрожал, потому что самого Стайлза била крупная нервная дрожь, а затекшую ногу начало покалывать.   
  
Дженнифер обернулась в его сторону. Ее лица невозможно было разглядеть в таком скудном освещении. Его скрывала тень, но Стайлз даже сквозь одежду чувствовал на себе ее пристальный взгляд, от которого становилось еще хуже.   
  
– Стайлз.   
  
– Рад, что ты еще меня помнишь.   
  
– Я вижу, что рад. Как поживает папа?  
  
– Твоими стараниями.   
  
– Может быть, мне стоит его навестить?   
  
Она, вероятно, думала, что эта угроза его напугает, но Стайлз наоборот рассмеялся, представляя эту встречу. Смех прозвучал хрипло, а горло начало немного першить. Стайлз откашлялся и вздохнул, переводя дыхание.  
  
О да, навести. Отец тебе все мозги вышибет.   
  
Стайлз вспомнил, как в одно из последних посещений Дитона уговорил отца взять с собой немного порошка омелы и носить с собой. Пока эту суку не поймают.  
  
– Что смешного?  
  
– Тебя ищет вся полиция штата, а ты хочешь напасть на шерифа? Я бы на твоем месте смылся из города как можно дальше. И быстрее.  
  
– Они мне ничего не сделают, – Дженнифер выглядела уверенной в своей правоте, поэтому Стайлз решил немного спустить ее с небес на землю.   
  
– Тебе? Возможно. Но кое-что другое может пострадать, если хоть что-то случится с моим отцом, – он кивком указал на Неметон, надеясь, что план сработает. – Это вроде как ценная штука, а?  
  
Дженнифер шагнула в его сторону, вероятно, желая устранить даже намек на возможный вред Неметону, но остановилась, склонила голову к правому плечу, будто разглядывая что-то.   
  
– Думаешь, это нереально? – Стайлз сильнее занервничал. От этой угрозы ему самому стало дурно. Вернулась привычная уже тошнота, и это словно было предупреждением, но отступать он не собирался.  
  
– Думаю, что Неметон тебя одарил. Ты посмеешь ему навредить? – в ее голосе слышалась улыбка.   
  
Стайлз нахмурился.   
  
– После такого подарка я не то что посмею ему навредить, я сдохну ради этого, – пообещал он, чувствуя как паршивые ощущения лишь увеличиваются. В любом случае он сдохнет, если эта херня не закончится. Без разницы.  
  
– Неблагодарный.   
  
– За что мне его благодарить? – Стайлз поднялся на ноги, придерживаясь за дерево, под которым сидел, и впился взглядом в Дженнифер. Дрожь никак не унималась, а теперь к ней добавилось и легкое головокружение. Хорошо бы оно появилось от того, что он встал, а не от того, что сейчас отключится.  
  
– За исполнение желания, – чуть помедлив, ответила та. Ее голос сейчас приобрел интонации «мисс Блейк во время урока». – Ты изменился. Ты получил то, что хотел, но боялся попросить. Что это, Стайлз? Почему Неметон разжег именно твою искру?   
  
– Пошла ты!  
  
– Фу, как грубо.   
  
– Я не хочу этого желания. Хочу все обратно. Как было. Тебе надо? Можешь забрать, я не против.  
  
– Хочешь, – отрезала Дженнифер и шагнула под луч лунного света. На ее губах застыла улыбка. – Ты этого хочешь очень сильно, поэтому тебя это и пугает. И ты это получил. Назад дороги нет.   
  
– Может быть, – судорожно обдумывая каждое слово, произнес Стайлз. Он словно шел вслепую, наугад. Информация. У Дженнифер была нужная ему информация, но вряд ли она решит ею поделиться. – А может его магия исчезнет с его гибелью? Как думаешь? Сработает?  
  
Дженнифер перестала улыбаться. Видимо, он попал.   
  
– Она и так постепенно исчезнет. Это подарок. Он не собирается забирать у тебя жизнь. Не смей его трогать.  
  
– Исчезнет? Когда? Сколько еще ждать, чтобы?..  
  
– Ты борешься, – перебила его Дженнифер. – Ты своей дурацкой борьбой замедляешь процесс. Чем больше ты будешь бороться, тем дольше это будет длиться.   
  
– Насколько дольше?  
  
– Я слышала о глупцах, которые мучились всю жизнь, – усмехнулась она. Потом подошла к Неметону, благоговейно опустилась перед ним на колени и дотронулась до него обеими ладонями и щекой, что-то прошептала и замерла на некоторое время. Затем поднялась, отряхнула брюки и снова накинула капюшон.  
  
Она заходила попрощаться, понял Стайлз. Она сваливает.   
  
– А как вернуть этот подарок назад? Как от него отказаться? – быстро затараторил Стайлз, опасаясь, что она сейчас уйдет, а он так и не узнает о самом важном.   
  
– Никак. Расслабься и получай удовольствие.  
  
Дженнифер развернулась и ушла. Стайлз рванул за ней, выкрикивая ее имя, угрожая Неметону, но ничего не сработало. Она словно сквозь землю провалилась. Хотя, может, и провалилась. Дженнифер все же Дарак.  
  
Он обернулся в сторону поляны, где рос Неметон, раздосадовано поджал губы и ушел к оставленному у дороги джипу. Стайлза все еще тянуло назад, словно долбанное дерево жаждало его общества, но возвращаться сюда он больше не собирался. Пусть перебьется. Тупая древесина.   


 

  
  
– Ты с чем будешь? – спросил Стайлз, вылезая из джипа. Солнце сегодня палило особенно ярко, но на улице было прохладно. Поежившись от задувшего под распахнутую толстовку ветра, он одернул футболку и запихнул мобильник в передний карман джинсов.   
  
– С сыром.   
  
– Опять? У тебя снова твой стремный сырный период? – Стайлз поджал губы и выдохнул через нос. Скотт же на него даже не взглянул. Никак не мог оторваться от своей переписки с Эллисон.   
  
Ситуация с альфа-формой у Скотта все еще находилась в подвешенном состоянии, и он пытался разобраться в себе и своих чувствах. Стайлз его не торопил особо и старался не дергать, особенно после того, как Скотт ему объяснил, что не стоит на него давить. Но на сегодня у них были другие планы, в которые не входили ни Эллисон, ни Кира, ни Айзек. Только Скотт и Стайлз. Как в старые добрые времена.   
  
– Если ты будешь и дальше продолжать в том же духе, я выкину твой мобильник, усек? – пригрозил Стайлз.  
  
О, надо же! Сработало! Скотт вскинулся и открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Стайлз махнул на него рукой и забежал в супермаркет.   
  
– Чипсы-чипсы-чипсы… – бормотал он себе под нос, разглядывая полки. Еще неделю назад здесь все было иначе, но нет, надо обязательно все переставить, чтобы запутать постоянных покупателей. Долбанный мерчендайзинг.   
  
Стайлз вырулил из отдела макаронных изделий и тут же вернулся обратно, судорожно шаря взглядом по упаковкам со спагетти и не замечая ничего вокруг. Дыхание перехватило, а тело бросило в жар. Постояв немного, он успокоил свое участившееся сердцебиение, вдохнул-выдохнул и осторожно выглянул из-за стеллажа.   
  
Напротив находились полки с сухими завтраками, а еще возле них стоял Дерек и мило улыбался какой-то девушке. Потом он передал ей пачку с шоколадными колечками, которую держал в руках все это время и, обойдя девушку, направился в отдел с полуфабрикатами. Девушка несколько секунд смотрела на пачку, закусив нижнюю губу. На ее лице проступил легкий румянец, а глаза блестели, как будто у нее появилась безумная идея, которая привела ее в восторг. Стайлз ею даже залюбовался немного. Девушка выглядела простой, но красивой. В ней не было вызова, который присутствовал в Лидии, она не была похожа на Эллисон с ее цепким взглядом и немного рваными движениями. Из всех знакомых она больше всего напоминала Стайлзу Киру. Или мисс «Блейк».   
  
Пока он размышлял на эту тему, девушка ловко развернула свою тележку с продуктами и направилась прямиком к застывшему возле холодильных камер Дереку. Стайлз скривился, помялся в нерешительности, а потом быстро перебежал к стеллажу с сухими завтраками, обошел его и с другой стороны тоже приблизился к Дереку. Ему хотелось услышать их разговор. Он, черт возьми, просто обязан был узнать, про что они трепались! Внутри разрасталось недовольство, но пока Стайлз еще мог не обращать на него внимание.   
  
– …что скажешь? – начало фразы он все же пропустил и от досады скрипнул зубами.   
  
– Это очень заманчивое предложение, – начал Дерек, но девушка его тут же перебила:  
  
– Но ты не можешь. Господи, я так глупо себя сейчас чувствую! Прости!  
  
– Вообще-то, да, – голос у Дерека смягчился, как если бы он улыбался.   
  
Стайлз привалился плечом к полке с чипсами – вот они где теперь стоят! – и закрыл глаза. Он тоже сейчас чувствовал себя безумно глупо.   
  
– Потому что я уезжаю послезавтра из города, – тем же тоном продолжил Дерек, и Стайлз вздрогнул, пихнул плечом одну упаковку «Принглс», та задела другую, и в итоге пять пачек обрушились на пол. Ни одна не открылась, слава богу, но шум он поднял хороший. Уж оборотень-то точно должен был услышать.   
  
Конец разговора Стайлз пропустил, хотел было рвануть прочь с места преступления, но не успел. Дерек выглянул из-за стеллажа и удивленно приподнял брови, когда их взгляды встретились.   
  
– Я тут за чипсами! – Стайлз неловко улыбнулся, посмотрел на полку, где баночки с «Принглс» стояли ровным рядом, и взял ту, что была с сыром. – Для Скотта.   
  
– Ага, – кивнул Дерек.   
  
Стайлз продолжая улыбаться и чувствовать себя полным кретином, сделал шаг назад, потом еще один, но так и не смог уйти. Он быстро подошел к Дереку и как можно безразличнее спросил:  
  
– Уезжаешь? – горло пересохло.  
  
– Ты подслушивал, – Дерек закатил глаза и вернулся к своей тележке. Стайлз поплелся за ним. Девушки поблизости уже не было и от этого стало немного легче.   
  
– Краем уха зацепил…случайно.   
  
– У тебя слишком большие уши.   
  
Дерек толкнул тележку и направился в сторону молочных продуктов. Стайлз шел следом, прижимая к себе банку с чипсами, как будто она могла его спасти от всего на свете. Ах, если бы это было так!  
  
– Не жалуюсь, – отмахнулся Стайлз. – Ну так что?   
  
– Да, – Дерек остановился возле полки с молоком и взял упаковку на два литра.  
  
– Надолго?   
  
Наверное, что-то выдало Стайлза, потому что Дерек развернулся и посмотрел на него очень внимательно, серьезно. От этого взгляда сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, а от волнения стало дурно, жарко, взмокли подмышки и спина.   
  
Стайлз оттянул ворот футболки и сглотнул кислую слюну.  
  
– Почему ты не спрашиваешь куда?   
  
– Куда? – послушно спросил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек помолчал, разглядывая его, а потом ответил:  
  
– Тебе ведь это не интересно.   
  
– С чего ты взял?   
  
– Я не слепой. Я вижу.   
  
– И что… – начал было Стайлз, но резко себя оборвал, почувствовав проснувшуюся злость. Он хмуро посмотрел в ответ. – Какого хрена, Дерек? Я тебя спросил, надолго ли ты сваливаешь. Почему ты не можешь нормально ответить? Развалишься? Это секретная информация, и если ты расскажешь мне ее, то тебе придется меня убить? Черт! Ты  _так_  бесишь!  
  
Стайлз выдохнул и отвернулся. Его била дрожь, и он уже догадывался, чем это скорей всего закончится. Но от мысли, что Дерек может уехать навсегда, оставить его совсем одного, Стайлзу стало страшно. До немеющих пальцев и слабеющих ног. Он ненавидел себя за это чувство, презирал за эту навязанную магией реакцию. Ведь это не настоящий он! Прошлый Стайлз никогда бы так не отреагировал!   
  
– Блядь, – не дождавшись ответа, он развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к кассам, на ходу доставая из кармана наличку.   
  
– Стой, – Дерек схватил его за руку, дернул к себе, и Стайлз тут же вырвался, сохраняя дистанцию в три шага. Он с вызовом посмотрел на Дерека и стиснул зубы.  
  
Пиздец. Как же Стайлз его хотел. Как же сильно сдавливало ребра и ныло сердце. Оно готово было лопнуть. И Стайлз никогда в жизни не хотел ничего сильнее, чем этого. Пусть оно не выдержит, и его _отпустит_.   
  
– Я уеду на Рождество к Коре.   
  
Дерек больше не пытался до него дотронуться. И часть Стайлза, отвечающая за здравый рассудок, была ему благодарна. Тогда как другая жаждала прикосновений. Любых – грубых, ласковых, случайных, дружеских. Каких угодно. Только бы Дерек его касался.  
  
– Передавай ей привет, – выдавил из себя Стайлз.  
  
– Передам.  
  
– Потом вернешься? – не разрывая зрительного контакта, спросил он.  
  
– Планирую.   
  
– Круто, – кивнул Стайлз, развернулся и пошел дальше к кассам. Он подошел к ближайшей и встал за девушкой. Той самой, которая разговаривала с Дереком. Вид у нее был унылый. Видимо, ей не выгорело с ним. Как и самому Стайлзу.   
  
  
– Что ты так долго? – Скотт вылез из джипа и теперь стоял рядом. Мобильника в руках не было, а значит, он закончил свою переписку. Отлично, хотя бы никто им не будет мешать и не испортит этот бро-вечер.  
  
– Да они там опять все переставили! – пожаловался Стайлз, бросая упаковку «Принглс» Скотту, обошел джип и залез на водительское сиденье. – Еле нашел.   
  
Скотт сел рядом, тут же открыл пачку и отправил в рот сразу несколько чипсов. Стайлз завел двигатель и поехал к съезду с парковки.   
  
– О, а это не машина Дерека? – с набитым ртом спросил Скотт, указывая пальцем в сторону серой Тойоты.   
  
– Да, она, – кивнул Стайлз и, проверив, нет ли машин, выехал на дорогу.   
  
Сначала в салоне раздавался только хруст. Скотт молчал, а Стайлзу не хотелось говорить и думать тоже отчаянно не хотелось, но не получалось. Каждый раз, когда он напоминал себе, что у них с Дереком ничего нет, под ногами будто бы пропадала опора, и он летел вниз, в темную бездонную пропасть. Ощущения были, мягко говоря, неприятные.  
  
– И как дела у Дерека? – произнес Скотт, как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
– Едет к Коре на Рождество, – не подумав выдал Стайлз. Потом потянулся к открытой пачке и ухватил несколько «Принглс», запихнул в рот сразу все и начал медленно жевать. Насыщенный сырный ароматизатор сразу перебил кисловатый привкус, и стало немного полегче. Больше не тянуло сплюнуть или высунуться из машины и поблевать.  
  
– Да ладно, Стайлз, – фыркнул Скотт. – Ты не сможешь слиться с этого разговора. Сколько бы ты чипсов не сожрал.   
  
– Проверим? – роняя маленькие кусочки изо рта, спросил Стайлз и улыбнулся, сумасшедше скривившись.   
  
Скотт демонстративно отодвинулся подальше вместе с пачкой и тихо засмеялся.   
  
– Смотри на дорогу, – сказал он, потом улыбка сползла с его лица, и он нахмурился, поглядывая в боковое окно со своей стороны. – Между вами что-то происходит. Это уже все видят. Раньше только ты себя странно вел, а теперь и Дерек.   
  
– Дерек? Странно? По-моему, он всегда такой, – прожевав, не утерпел Стайлз и снова трусливо забил рот чипсами.   
  
Скотт на это только отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
– Ты знаешь, о чем я. Ты о нем перестал спрашивать вообще, а он начал. У вас двоих какие-то свои дела. Если ты не хочешь рассказывать мне, то ладно. Я перебьюсь. Просто, чувак, ты должен знать, что если у тебя проблемы и тебе угрожает опасность, ты можешь рассказать мне.   
  
Стайлз почти перестал жевать, чувствуя, как начинает щипать в носу.   
  
– Я должен знать, что ты в безопасности, – продолжал Скотт, глядя в окно. – Ты же мне как брат. Ладно?  
  
Он посмотрел на Стайлза, и тот, не отрываясь от дороги, как можно более небрежнее ответил:  
  
– Да все нормально, бро. Но за беспокойство спасибо. Это… мило.  
  
Скотт вроде как обиделся, но больше эту тему не поднимал. За что Стайлз был ему благодарен. Потому что объяснить всю суть проблемы и показать, насколько же все херово, у него бы не вышло. Стайлз не хотел захлебнуться в своих воспоминаниях, чувствах и глупой, невыразимой словами, нежности, вызванной одним лишь упоминанием, что Дерек о нем спрашивал.   


 

  
  
В палату зашла Мелисса, и Стайлз тут же отвернулся в другую сторону. Ему очень сильно хотелось домой. Совсем не круто загреметь в больницу на Рождество, испортить праздник Мелиссе, у которой были выходные, отцу, который почти постоянно торчал возле его кровати (даже Пэрриш приезжал сюда, чтобы отдать бумаги на подпись), и Скотту. Вспомнив про последнего, Стайлз сглотнул и закрыл глаза, невольно переживая еще раз тот момент, когда открылась вся правда. Неприятный момент. Весьма.  
  
– Как дела? – ласково спросила Мелисса и бережно потрогала его лоб. Стайлзу было жарко, и он весь вспотел, но иррационально кутался в одеяло. Ему не хотелось, чтобы его трогали. Даже так. Даже человек.   
  
– Нормально, – в горле запершило, и Стайлз откашлялся. Глаза заслезились, он вытер их тыльной стороной ладони и упрямо посмотрел на Мелиссу. – Хочу домой. Какой толк, что я здесь торчу?  
  
– Стайлз…– она поджала губы на мгновение и жалостливо нахмурилась. – Завтра-послезавтра тебя выпишут. Нужно сдать кое-какие анализы и все проверить.   
  
– Да ничего они не найдут! Мне поставят переутомление и отпустят! – Стайлз отодвинулся от нее подальше и уставился перед собой, рефлекторно начав считать квадраты навесного потолка. Двенадцать. Раз. Два. Три. Четыре…  
  
– Хорошо, – со вздохом сказала Мелисса и направилась к двери. – Я попробую договориться. Но пока отдыхай!  
  
Отдыхать у Стайлза теперь как-то херово получалось. Отдохнуть он планировал на Рождество, но вот что из этого вышло.   
  
В этом году Мелисса и отец решили отметить Рождество вместе, что было даже логично, учитывая, насколько они сплотились благодаря всем этим событиям. Так что в районе девяти вечера Стайлз открывал дверь для Мелиссы, Скотта и Айзека. И все шло очень даже замечательно. Скотт с Айзеком почти не разговаривали, снова поругавшись утром, но были удивительно милы с остальными. Для Скотта такое поведение казалось обычным, а вот для Айзека – стремным. Айзек даже один раз поддержал шутку Стайлза.   
  
Но в конце ужина Айзеку пришла смска, и он, извинившись, ушел. Скотт молча встал из-за стола и поднялся к Стайлзу в комнату. Тот, испугавшись, что в приступе ярости Скотт разнесет там все в щепки, побежал за ним, бросив отцу и Мелиссе, что разберется сам. Но сказать было легче, чем сделать.   
  
– Хэй, Скотт, – Стайлз осторожно заглянул в комнату, внутренне напрягаясь и ожидая увидеть там альфу, но наткнулся на Скотта со скорбным видом мнущего клюшку для лакросса. Клюшка была старая, со стертой краской и немного погнутая на конце после того, как Стайлз неудачно влетел в ворота. Поэтому клюшку было не жалко, но от того, что Скотт сгибал ее в спиральку, становилось страшно.  
  
– Он пошел к ней. Я знаю, – пробормотал Скотт, поднимая глаза на Стайлза. – Она сегодня приглашала его сразу с ними отмечать. И забить на нас. Ну, она не прямо так сказала, но это было понятно из ее слов.  
  
– Почему он не пошел? – удивленно ляпнул Стайлз и тут же об этом пожалел. Скотт фыркнул и металл особо громко скрипнул, сгибаясь.   
  
– Потому что я запретил.   
  
– Запретил?   
  
– Да, – кивнул Скотт. Он снова смотрел на Стайлза печальными глазами, и тот понял, что ему стыдно. – Я сказал, что его пригласила моя мама и твой отец, и он должен выказать уважение им за все, что они для него сделали… Как-то так. Не помню точно. Я был так зол!   
  
– Да нет, чувак, – Стайлз присел на письменный стол, скрестил лодыжки и взялся руками за столешницу. Вчера утром у него началась мигрень, и он уже сожрал половину упаковки таблеток, но тупая боль все равно возвращалась. – Ты не был зол. Ты обиделся.   
  
– Какая разница? – пожал плечами Скотт.   
  
– Нууу, я вот был зол, когда Лидия первому позвонила моему отцу, найдя труп. А не мне, как должна была. Тогда я был зол.   
  
– Это другое, Стайлз, – поморщился Скотт.   
  
– И я был обижен, – продолжил Стайлз, как будто никто ничего не говорил, – когда ты принимал сторону Айзека в наших спорах.   
  
Скотт казался крайне удивленным и сбитым с толку.   
  
– Да, чувак. Я очень сильно обижался.  
  
– На что? – непонимающе спросил Скотт. Даже клюшку опустил.  
  
– На что? Мы друзья с самого детства, и, знаешь, всегда были вместе. Я первым узнавал, что у тебя произошло, а ты – что у меня. А потом появился какой-то левый бесячий чувак, и ты мгновенно переключился на него.   
  
– Я думал у вас с Айзеком все нормально…  
  
– Теперь да, – согласился с ним Стайлз. – Более или менее нормально. Но тогда, в самом начале, мне хотелось запихнуть его в холодильник и закопать на кладбище.   
  
– Стайлз.  
  
– Так и было, клянусь! У меня даже был план, – фыркнул Стайлз.  
  
– И ты сейчас обижаешься? – осторожно спросил Скотт.  
  
– Нет. Сейчас нет, – неловко улыбнулся Стайлз. Ему было сложно говорить все это вслух, ощущение – будто кожу снимаешь и обнажаешь мясо. Но он чувствовал, что Скотту это нужно знать, и именно сейчас. А еще внутри теплилась надежда, что Скотту будет совестно. Пусть помучается из-за старины Стайлза, засранец.  
  
Скотт опустил голову и несколько минут хранил молчание, а потом тяжело вздохнул.   
  
– Эллисон моя бывшая, а Айзек мой друг, – начал он. – Понимаешь, у меня такое чувство, что я теряю их обоих.   
  
– Правильное чувство, – кивнул Стайлз, закатывая глаза. – Будешь и дальше творить херню и точно потеряешь.   
  
– Но что мне делать?   
  
– О, мне напомнить о твоем маленькой, пушистой проблемке? – оскалился Стайлз, довольный тем, что они свернули в правильную сторону.   
  
Скотт сразу помрачнел.  
  
– Не надо. Только не сейчас. Я не могу об этом думать, – он затряс головой и сильно зажмурился. – Тогда я вспоминаю еще и о Кире, и все совсем становится запутанно. Мы с ней так и не поговорили до ее отъезда.   
  
– А куда она свалила? – приподнял брови Стайлз и провел рукой по шее сзади, вытирая выступивший пот. Хорошо бы сходить на кухню за таблетками, только вот оставлять Скотта совсем не хотелось.   
  
– С родителями кататься на лыжах. Она приедет послезавтра, а я так и не придумал, что ей сказать.   
  
– На тему?  
  
– На тему того, кто мы друг другу, – уныло ответил он и снова посмотрел на Стайлза. В последнее время Скотт часто был такой – загруженный, весь в своих мыслях и еще больше лажал в бро-делах, чем обычно. Такое начинало надоедать.  
  
– Она тебе нравится?   
  
– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Скотт и вздохнул. – Она хорошая. Она милая. Она забавная. Она всегда улыбается и, Стайлз, от этой улыбки становится  _тепло_.   
  
– Хорошее начало, бро, – одобрительно качнул головой Стайлз. – Значит, ты можешь начать с ней встречаться. Ты же ей нравишься?   
  
– Да, она это не умеет скрывать, – улыбнулся Скотт, вероятно проваливаясь в воспоминания, а потом разом помрачнел и сжал кулаки. – Почему она выбрала его? Что в нем такого?  
  
– Кто кого выбрал? Кира?   
  
– Да нет же!   
  
– А, Эллисон, – Стайлз вытер рот, пытаясь сосредоточиться на разговоре. Это с каждой минутой давалось с большим трудом.   
  
– Он ведь оборотень. Он  _бета_. Он даже этого не скрывает! – рассердился Скотт, а Стайлз вдруг замер, осененный догадкой.   
  
– Правильно, – медленно произнес он и указал в Скотта пальцем. – Правильно, Скотт!  
  
– Я не понял, – нахмурился тот.   
  
– Он не скрывает! – Стайлз хлопнул в ладони. – Айзек гордится тем, кто он есть. Он не испытывает сожаления из-за этого. Он не хочет стать человеком. Ему нравится, что он  _оборотень_.   
  
– И?  
  
Стайлз обессиленно опустил руки.   
  
– Скажи, если бы тебе дали возможность снова стать человеком и вести нормальную жизнь. Больше никаких смертей, никаких стай альф, никаких друидов, похищающих твою маму. Что бы ты ответил: да или нет?  
  
Скотт замешкался.   
  
– Месяца два назад я бы согласился, – наконец ответил он.   
  
– А сейчас? – с вызовом в голосе спросил Стайлз.  
  
– После того, как Кира…  
  
– Не думай ни о ком! – перебил его Стайлз. –  _Сейчас_  ты хочешь снова быть человеком?   
  
– Нет.  
  
– Аллилуйя! – улыбнулся Стайлз.   
  
– И что из этого? – еще больше нахмурился Скотт.   
  
– О мой бог. Ты случайно аконитом не обкурился?   
  
– Стайлз.   
  
– Ты говорил, что Эллисон всегда с тобой испытывала сожаление.   
  
– Ну.  
  
– А Кира нет.   
  
– Стайлз, ближе к делу!  
  
– Куда уж ближе, чувак? – возмутился Стайлз. – Кира не знала о том, что ты хотел стать снова человеком. Она думала, что ты рад тому, что оборотень. А Эллисон всегда знала, как ты сопротивлялся, как ты искал способы стать  _нормальным_. Ей было тебя жалко.   
  
– Жалко? – странно тихим голосом переспросил Скотт.  
  
– Да, придурок! Она тебя любила и жалела, что ты вынужден жить с этим. Жить оборотнем, – на одном дыхании выпалил Стайлз и замолчал. От нехватки воздуха закружилась голова.   
  
– Значит, мне нужно ей сказать, что я…  
  
– Блядь! Скотт, ты меня слушаешь? Не надо ей ничего говорить! Покажи ей это! Пусть она сама увидит.   
  
– Но как?  
  
– Найди свой якорь.  
  
– Но он у меня уже есть, – возразил Скотт.  
  
– Нет. Найди якорь для  _себя_. Подчини себе силу альфы, не пользуясь никакими посторонними зацепками. Никаких воспоминаний об Эллисон или о Кире. Сконцентрируйся на себе. Приручи своего волчонка, заставь его подчиняться  _тебе_ , а не каким-то там девчонкам!  
  
– Это сложно, – Скотт отбросил в сторону смятую клюшку. – Я пробовал.   
  
– Пробуй еще!   
  
Стайлз замолчал. Он еще много что хотел сказать, но рука сама полезла в карман – таким до боли привычным движением – за мобильником, затем Стайлз посмотрел на экран, проверил, нет ли новых сообщений или пропущенных звонков. А потом он понял, что сделал, и горячая пульсация разлилась по всему телу. Столько времени сопротивляться, постоянно ловить себя на  _чем-то_  и мгновенно пресекать это, и в самый неудобный момент так облажаться! Что за блядство?  
  
– Стайлз? – обеспокоенно позвал его Скотт.   
  
Он хотел ответить, что все в порядке и что сейчас все пройдет, но не смог запихнуть телефон обратно в карман и выронил. Руки мелко дрожали, а перед глазами все расплывалось.   
  
– Что с тобой? Тебе плохо? – теперь Скотт стоял рядом и придерживал его за плечи. Стайлз даже не заметил, как он подошел.   
  
В голове билась мысль: «Ведь почти получилось! Почти сдержался», – но воздуха не хватало. Стайлз понимал, что еще немного и или начнется паническая атака, или он просто сдохнет прямо здесь. Свалится в ноги к Скотту, захрипит и сдохнет. Поэтому терять уже особо было нечего. Он схватил Скотта за плечо и сглотнул вязкую, кислую слюну.   
  
– Набери Дерека, – прошептал Стайлз.  
  
– Что? Дерека?   
  
О, только не тупи, пожалуйста, Скотт!  
  
Тот словно услышал его мольбу, быстро подобрал телефон, долистал до нужного имени и нажал «вызов». Дальше Стайлз не видел, потому что закрыл глаза, проклиная долбанный Неметон с его подарочками, о которых он не просил.   
  
– Не берет трубку, – потерянно сказал Скотт.   
  
– Славно, – кивнул Стайлз, пытаясь удержать себя в сознании и убедить, что испытываемые им эмоции на самом деле нереальны. Только от этого становилось лишь хуже. Тогда он выбрал другую тактику, прекрасно осознавая свое жалкое положение. Слова полились сами собой, словно мантра: – Он вернется. Он скоро вернется. Он меня не бросил. Он обещал.   
  
– Стайлз?  
  
От этого и правда стало чуточку легче. Или это самообман?   
  
– Что? – отозвался он, прислушиваясь к чувствам и насильно вспоминая все последние встречи с Дереком. Его взгляды, его жесты, его слова. Стайлз придал этому совсем другой смысл и попытался в это поверить.   
  
– Что происходит? Это настолько серьезно? Может…  
  
– Неметон сделал мне подарок, – выпалил Стайлз, раздраженный тем, что Скотт мешает ему сосредоточиться. Обманывать себя и так сложно!   
  
– Какой подарок?  
  
– Он подарил мне воспоминания о моих чудесных, сказочных отношениях, – Стайлз сглотнул и продолжил: – Отношениях, которых не было.   
  
– С Дереком.   
  
– Да.   
  
– И он знает?  
  
– Знает.   
  
– И что с этим делать? – судя по тону, Скотт был здорово напуган. А Стайлз понял, что задыхается. Он снова напомнил себе о нереальности своих драгоценных, ебучих воспоминаниях, и ощущения усилились. Черт возьми!  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на Скотта и улыбнулся, облизывая свои ставшие солеными от слез губы.   
  
– Забыть. Потому что это невозможно, – ответил он, чувствуя, как из-под ног выскальзывает пол. Было намного лучше, когда вместо обмороков и панических атак была всего лишь сонливость. Но теперь он окончательно проснулся, и магия действовала эффективней.   
  
Стайлз потерял сознание, а очнулся уже на больничной койке. Рождество он встретил в этих тошнотворно-стерильных стенах, где провел еще и следующие сутки. А если считать и этот вечер, то он уже торчит здесь почти двое суток. Недавно его заходили проведать Скотт с Лидией. Но Стайлз не хотел никого видеть. Ему было чертовски паршиво, а еще он надеялся, что Скотт держал язык за зубами и никому ничего не рассказал. Если понаблюдать за отцом, то можно с уверенностью сказать, что он не в курсе реальной причины. Как и Мелисса с Лидией. Это радовало. В его нынешнем раздолбанном состоянии ему не хватало только жалостливых, понимающих взглядов.  
  
В палату вернулась Мелисса со шприцом. Она улыбнулась Стайлзу, повернувшемуся на звук шагов, и сняла колпачок с иглы.   
  
– Я дам тебе снотворное, чтобы ты выспался.  
  
– Да, это поможет, – не выдержал Стайлз, снова отворачиваясь от нее. – Хороший сон поставит меня на ноги.   
  
– А завтра в полдень, скорей всего, тебя отпустят домой, – улыбнулась она, заметив облегчение Стайлза. – Но тебе нужно будет на неделе заглянуть и сдать несколько анализов.   
  
– Без проблем, – усмехнулся он, прекрасно зная, что и ноги его здесь не будет. Хватит иголок и всяких глупых вопросов.  
  
– Хорошо, – кивнула она, смазала смоченной в спирте ваткой кожу на плече и аккуратно сделала укол.   
  
Стайлз закрыл глаза и приготовился спать. После снотворного ему не снились сны. Это было очень круто на самом деле, и, пожалуй, именно этого будет не хватать, когда он отсюда свалит. Дома на снотворном не посидеть. Отец молча покупал лекарство от головной боли, но не станет доставать ему снотворное в тех количествах, которые необходимы для нормального существования.  
  
– Время посещений уже закончилось, – тихо сказала кому-то Мелисса. Стайлз мысленно скривился, представляя, что опять вернулся отец. Он почти поселился в его палате, и Стайлзу стоило больших трудов прогнать его домой.   
  
– Я ненадолго, – произнес Дерек.  
  
Стайлз распахнул глаза и уставился на него. От радости и облегчения стало неуютно, снова появился этот противный зуд, будто в теле для него одного мало места. Но Стайлз готов был это терпеть. Только бы Дерек никуда не уходил. Или постоял хотя бы чуть-чуть. Они так давно не виделись, и хотелось его получше разглядеть, чтобы запомнить. Вдруг опять случиться какая-нибудь херня, и Дерек свалит?  
  
– Зачем ты пришел? – спросил Стайлз. Мелисса, не привлекая к себе внимания, вышла.   
  
– Почему ты в больнице?  
  
– Когда ты вернулся?  
  
– Что с тобой случилось?  
  
– Ты бесишь.   
  
–  _Ты_  бесишь не меньше, поверь.   
  
Стайлз прикусил губу, чтобы не улыбнуться.   
  
– Скотт сказал, что тебе стало плохо, – спокойно произнес Дерек, подходя ближе и присаживаясь на стоящий рядом с кроватью стул.   
  
– Скотт все знает. Не в подробностях. В общих чертах, – признался Стайлз. Дерек должен быть в курсе. Это важно.  
  
Дерек на это ничего не сказал, задумчиво отвел взгляд и заторможено кивнул. Он словно не хотел смотреть на Стайлза. От этой мысли начало подташнивать. Стайлз сглотнул кислую слюну и сморщился, чувствуя, как недавнее съеденное больничное желе движется вверх, на волю.  
  
Заметив его состояние, Дерек протянул руку, вероятно, чтобы забрать боль, но Стайлз не позволил ему это сделать.  
  
– Нет, – твердо сказал он. – Даже не думай.   
  
Рука Дерека опустилась рядом с бедром Стайлза, а пальцы тут же сжали одеяло. Это был очень странный жест. Совершенно не типичный для Дерека. Стайлз хотел спросить об этом, но тот резко встал и попятился к двери.   
  
– Спи. Завтра поговорим.   
  
– Я не буду с тобой говорить.   
  
– Будешь. 

– Нам не о чем разговаривать, Дерек, – на Стайлза накатывала легкая паника, от которой на кончиках пальцев появлялось едва ощутимое покалывание. Зачем люди так делают? Зачем говорят эти страшные фразы «нам нужно поговорить», «вернемся к разговору позже»? Неужели это должно как-то помочь? Подготовиться? К чему готовиться? Стайлз обычно к моменту разговора придумывал как минимум полсотни проблем, которые возникли и требуют срочного решения. Такие разговоры никогда не заканчивались хорошо.   
  
– Значит, ты будешь слушать, – тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказал Дерек.  
  
– Нет, – упрямо заявил Стайлз, вжимаясь затылком в подушку, испытывая желание убраться отсюда подальше.   
  
Дерек на это только невесело хмыкнул и ушел, прикрыв за собой дверь. В палате повисла непривычная тишина. Стайлз боялся нарушить ее любым своим движением. Он несколько минут неотрывно смотрел туда, где сидел Дерек, а потом лекарство подействовало, и глаза закрылись.   
  


  
  
Дерек, как и обещал, зашел к ним ближе к вечеру, когда отец собирался на службу. Стайлз усадил его на диван в гостиной, предложил кофе, как радушный хозяин, Дерек согласился, и удержаться от того, чтобы не подсыпать туда какой-нибудь дряни, типа рябинового пепла, было не просто. Но Стайлз смог. У отца возникли бы вопросы, если бы Дерек начал кататься по их гостиной и блевать черной жижей, а отвечать на них ему не хотелось.   
  
Именно эта мысль удержала Стайлза. Да. Именно эта. А не та, в которой он, как долбанный Ромео, рыдал над телом возлюбленной. Возлюбленного. Похуй. Это не так. У Стайлза никого не было, и он как открытая книга жаждал своего первого,  _настоящего_  романа.  
  
– Держи, – Стайлз передал Дереку кружку с ароматным кофе, а сам со стаканом воды сел в кресло, стоящее ближе к выходу. Чем больше было между ними расстояние, тем комфортнее он себя чувствовал. Ага. Чушь собачья все это. Стайлз едва поборол желание сесть рядом.   
  
– Стайлз, – в гостиную заглянул отец. – Сын, я поехал.  
  
– О’кей, пап!  
  
Отец улыбнулся ему и посмотрел на Дерека.   
  
– Присмотри за ним, ладно? – попросил отец.  
  
– Присмотрю, – пообещал Дерек.  
  
– Эй! – возмутился Стайлз. – Вообще-то со мной все отлично!  
  
– Да, я вижу, – хмыкнул отец.   
  
– А ты, – проигнорировав его слова, Стайлз впился злым взглядом в Дерека, – не давай обещания, которые не сможешь сдержать.  
  
– Почему не смогу? – тот удивленно приподнял брови.  
  
– Потому что Дерек скоро уходит, пап, – как ни в чем не бывало, пояснил Стайлз отцу, на этот раз проигнорировав вопрос Дерека. Отец неловко нахмурился, не совсем понимая, что происходит, но, не почувствовав смертельной опасности, быстро ушел. К дому как раз подъехал Пэрриш, чтобы забрать его.   
  
Стайлз выпил полстакана практически залпом, пытаясь взять себя в руки и унять привычную уже злость. Он не хотел оставаться с Дереком наедине. Особенно после сегодняшнего утра, когда Стайлз проснулся и лежал, глядя в потолок своей палаты и вспоминая некоторые из их встреч, ночевок и перепалок, заканчивающихся всегда одинаково. Он тогда не мог это остановить, будто вчерашний визит Дерека прорвал и без того хлипкую плотину памяти, и воспоминаний хлынули, смывая все на своем пути. Все мысли, все благие намерения, все слабые попытки остановить это – все оказалось бесполезным. На его «дороге здравого смысла» произошел оползень. Поэтому у Стайлза не осталось иного выхода, кроме как заново все пережить и столкнуться лицом к лицу с последствиями, разобрать их, чтобы двигаться дальше.  
  
На этот раз припадка никакого не случилось, а голова впервые за долгое-долгое время перестала болеть. Когда к нему заглянула дежурная медсестра, Стайлз не хотел и не мог шевелиться или говорить. Внутри словно поселилась пустота. Он закрыл глаза, притворившись, что снова заснул, а пока ждал ухода медсестры, перед внутренним взором показался Неметон. Это было воспоминание месячной давности, когда Стайлз снова сорвался и пришел, чтобы просить Неметон забрать свой долбанный подарок. Ничего, конечно же, у него не забрали, да и легче не стало, как в самом начале. Только время зря потратил. Но, лежа с закрытыми глазами утром в больнице, Стайлз чувствовал что-то. Оно незримо присутствовало рядом на протяжении многих дней, а теперь ослабло.   
  
И именно в этот момент Стайлз понял, что готов продолжать бороться дальше. Он не уступит и не съедет с катушек. Не теперь.   
  
– Как ты? – спросил Дерек, вырвав Стайлза из его мыслей.   
  
– Отлично, – почти не соврал он. Головная боль недавно вернулась, но Стайлз списывал ее на побочный эффект снотворного. И плевать, что уже вечер и все должно было пройти еще к обеду.   
  
– Я рад, – Дерек поставил кружку с кофе на небольшой деревянный табурет рядом с диваном. На него отец поставил лампу и складывал туда очки и пульт, когда смотрел телек.   
  
Стайлз ничего не ответил, судорожно соображая, куда может завести этот разговор. Да и говорить с Дереком ему не особо хотелось. Впрочем, на своих желаниях Стайлз не концентрировался. То была опасная дорожка.  
  
– Тебе больше неинтересно, когда я вернулся? – прищурившись, спросил Дерек.   
  
– Не особо.   
  
– Ты же помнишь, что я слышу, когда мне врут? – на всякий случай напомнил Дерек. Стайлза это взбесило, словно кто-то внутри щелкнул рычажком ярости, врубая на полную катушку.   
  
– Да мне как-то похуй, – сказал он и выдавил из себя улыбку, от которой секундой позже свело все лицо так, что хотелось пошевелить челюстью, открыть рот и размять щеки. Стайлз сдержался из последних сил и не шелохнулся даже.   
  
– Я это вижу, – хмыкнул Дерек, оперся локтями о колени, опустил голову, как-то растеряно ею тряхнул и замер, словно его ударили пыльным мешком, и теперь он старался проморгаться, чтобы пыль не попала в глаза.   
  
– Может, тогда свалишь? – подсказал ему вариант Стайлз.   
  
– Нет, – неожиданно спокойно и уверенно ответил Дерек, поднял голову и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. – Нам нужно поговорить.   
  
– Нет, – так же упрямо, как и вчера, сказал Стайлз. – Мне не о чем с тобой говорить. И вообще, знаешь, я не обязан тебя слушать.

Он встал с кресла и пошел на кухню, чтобы поставить стакан на место. Стайлз жадно прислушивался к шагам за спиной, зная, что Дерек поплелся следом, как привязанный. Мудак. Ну что за мудак?   
  
– Я был у Дитона, и у него появилась новая теория, – сразу начал Дерек. – Точнее, она у него была изначально, но ему нужно было все проверить.   
  
– Мне плевать. Закрой рот и уйди, – попросил его Стайлз, обессилев от обрушившегося на него желания, когда Дерек подошел слишком близко. Так близко, что он кожей через футболку чувствовал его тепло. От этого волоски на руках встали дыбом, а в груди словно разгорелся пожар, постепенно, с каждой секундой, захватывающий все больше тела, проникая в каждую клеточку.   
  
– Да выслушай же меня! – повысил голос Дерек, взял Стайлза за плечи и развернул к себе, пытаясь поймать взгляд. – Он считает, что я могу помочь. И я сам чувствую, что…  
  
– Уйди, – прошептал Стайлз, а потом стиснул зубы и вывернулся из рук Дерека, злясь на самого себя за свою слабость. Он ведь решил сопротивляться! Решил бороться с этим! И раскис, как влюбленная девчонка, стоило Дереку его только коснуться.   
  
– Стайлз, я…  
  
– Проваливай! – крикнул Стайлз. – Я не хочу ничего слышать! Оставь меня в покое!  
  
– Ты же знаешь, что это не поможет, – скривился Дерек, быстро облизал рот и вздохнул. – И теперь я тоже  _чувствую_.  
  
– Ты ничего не можешь чувствовать, – жестко осадил его Стайлз. – Это не тебе сделали подарок, от которого невозможно отказаться.   
  
– Что еще я не могу делать? – Дерек был задет. Стайлз это видел, ему было немного совестно за сказанные слова, но в то же время он еще больше разозлился.   
  
– Мне перечислить? – спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Весь список, пожалуйста, – в тон ему ответил Дерек.   
  
– Ты не можешь мне помочь, – начал он. – Потому что мы с тобой даже не друзья, и никогда не были ими или чем-то большим. Ты мне не нравился даже. Да и я тебе тоже. Ты вбил себе в голову, что обязан мне чем-то помочь. Не надо. Выбрось это. Скорей всего, у тебя еще не выветрилось то, что ты из меня тогда в лофте вытянул. Это все не ты. Не твои эмоции. Это все магия. Этого не существует, и не надо парить нам обоим мозги этой херней. Забудь.  
  
Стайлз замолчал, ожидая ответной речи Дерека, обидных слов или его ухода. Хоть какой-нибудь реакции. И дождался. Только об этом он и подумать не мог. Хотя нет. Мог, но не хотел, и гнал от себя такие мысли.   
  
А Дерек, видимо, спятил. Он потянулся вперед, взял Стайлза за шею, удерживая, и поцеловал. Совсем не нежно или осторожно. Его поцелуй был совершенно типичным для их ссор – страстным, глубоким и напористым. Словно обещающим, что теперь у них все будет хорошо, и они перестанут ругаться, возьмут тайм-аут для секса, и уже потом, успокоившиеся, во всем разберутся. Стайлз растерялся, чувствуя, как сердце провалилось в желудок, в ногах появилась приятная слабость, а тело будто ошпарило горячим воздухом, разгоняя по коже мурашки. Дерек положил свободную ладонь ему на щеку и подошел ближе, вжимая Стайлза в кухонный стол. Угол столешницы больно впился в бедро, и это отрезвило. Мозг включился, словно ноутбук после перезагрузки, и Стайлз опомнился.   
  
Он отпихнул Дерека, а сам обошел стол.   
  
– Убирайся к чертовой матери, Дерек.   
  
Тот коснулся своих красных, припухших губ, и нахмурился, глядя на Стайлза.   
  
– Это то, чего я хочу, Стайлз.   
  
– Нет. Этого хочет Неметон. Тупая магическая деревяшка, пустившая свои корни в твоей башке.  
  
– Ты ответил. Сейчас. Ты ответил. Скажешь, нет?  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся, с ненавистью глядя на Дерека. О да, он его сейчас ненавидел, и так было в тысячу раз легче.   
  
– Ты такой ублюдок, Дерек Хейл. Зачем я тебе нужен? – прищурился он. – Зачем? Ты хочешь меня привязать? Насолить Скотту? Это твой план? Ты хочешь снова стать альфой, и решил добраться до Скотта через меня?   
  
– Что? – удивленно спросил Дерек. – Я даже не думал об этом. Если бы мне нужен был Скотт, я пришел бы к нему, а не к тебе. И зачем мне убивать Скотта?  
  
– Тогда зачем ты это сделал? – воскликнул Стайлз. – Ты ведь знаешь, что как только эта хрень из моей башки уйдет, я снова стану  _нормальным_  и мне на тебя снова будет  _похуй!_ Если бы не магия, этого разговора вообще бы не было!   
  
– Нормальный – это когда тебе похуй, – не то спросил, не то просто сказал Дерек.   
  
– Да! – Стайлза уже трясло. – Именно так! Раньше ты был мне не нужен! И мне было на тебя похуй! Что ты делаешь? Жив ты или уже сдохший валяешься где-то? Я был нормальным и понимал что к чему! Найди себе еще одну злобную сучку, которая в очередной раз сломает тебе жизнь, и веди себя как раньше! Страдай, убивай, трахайся, пытайся хоть к кому-нибудь прибиться, строй из себя крутого, да что угодно! Хоть на другой континент проваливай! Только отвали от меня. Я не просил тебя о помощи, а о  _такой_  тем более. Я сам выкручусь. Как обычно. Сам.  
  
Стайлз замолчал, пытаясь отдышаться, и навалился на стол, замечая, как стены начали шататься, а Дерек – расплываться.  
  
– Удачи, – отстраненно произнес тот и ушел из кухни, а через несколько секунд хлопнула входная дверь, заставив стекла в рамах звякнуть.  
  
Стайлз рухнул на пол, сжался, обнимая колени руками, и закрыл глаза. Его не тошнило, у него больше не болела голова, и головокружение как будто бы прошло. Вот только ощущение полного краха накрыло, словно огромная, полная песка волна, забивающая глаза, нос и рот, и стало страшно.   
  
Так же страшно, как в детстве. А ведь Стайлз никогда не думал, что существует что-то равнозначное сказанным тогда словам отца «Сынок, иди, попрощайся». Тогда, в первые сутки не было ни панических атак, ни слез, лишь совершенно ясное понимание, что как раньше уже никогда не будет.   
  
Сейчас же внутри поселилось чувство, что он только что снова попрощался. Но отличие было одно – в первый раз Стайлз не мог ничего сделать, чтобы удержать, а в этот – прогнал сам.


	3. Chapter 3

**7 апреля 2017 года**

Вырвавшись из пробки, Стайлз переключил скорость и повел головой из стороны в сторону, разминая мышцы шеи. Сидящая рядом Малия фыркнула, уставившись в телефон, и начала что-то быстро писать. 

– Я хочу кофе, – напомнила она, и Стайлз недовольно нахмурился. Он до последнего надеялся, что она не вспомнит, пока они не доедут до дома. Жрать хотелось невыносимо, но денег на приличное место у него не было, а в фаст-фуд Малию затащить было практически нереально. Вчера Стайлз с Айзеком как раз заплатили за квартиру, и теперь он был на мели. А Айзек обещал их чем-то накормить, если они успеют до пяти вечера. 

– Я могу тебе сварить кофе. Дома, – предложил Стайлз, с улыбкой поглядывая на нее. Малия оторвалась от экрана и удивленно уставилась в ответ, будто бы он ляпнул абсолютную чушь. 

– Мне не нравится твой кофе. И я хочу капучино с кокосовым сиропом. 

Стайлз поджал губы, глядя на едущую впереди Хонду, и попытался прикинуть, где находится ближайший «Старбакс». Выходило, что им нужно проехать еще два перекрестка, свернуть на Юг-Хилл-стрит. Нужный поворот в сторону дома пришлось проскочить. Впереди произошла авария, перегородившая проезд, и они снова встали в пробку. 

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Стайлз минуту спустя. Он пытался разглядеть, как там дела с аварией и нет ли на месте копов, а Малия все это время копалась в телефоне, совершенно не обращая ни на что внимания. 

– С Айзеком переписываюсь, – с улыбкой ответила она, поставила какой-то смайлик – Стайлзу было не разглядеть – и запихнула телефон в карман легкой куртки. На улице сегодня было слегка ветрено, но солнце все равно палило нещадно. Малия же всегда мерзла, и это объединяло их с Айзеком. Он тоже часто обматывался шарфами и давно прекратил реагировать на подколы. – Не ревнуй. 

– Я не ревную, – совершенно честно сказал Стайлз и вздохнул, удобнее устраиваясь в кресле. Он сегодня практически не спал, доделывая проект по финансам, чтобы успеть показать Вестерфилду, который уезжает завтра, а не таскаться опять к его ассистентке Джинни. У них со Стайлзом как-то совсем не сложилось общение. 

– Как же, – улыбнулась Малия, погладила его по бедру и посмотрела вперед, прищурившись. – Там уже копы. 

– Значит, скоро поедем. 

– Наконец-то! – она бросила на него быстрый взгляд и снова достала телефон. На этот раз она проверяла ленту новостей на фейсбуке. – Ты же помнишь про вечер? 

Стайлз не помнил про вечер. Точнее, благополучно забыл. Сегодня он планировал вернуться после работы, еще раз пробежаться по тексту и расчетам, а потом завалиться спать. Он и так провел вместе с Малией весь день с самого гребанного утра, когда она попросила съездить с ней в аэропорт и проводить прилетавших в гости родителей. Те основное время жили в Нью-Йорке вместе с младшей сестрой Малии, которая в этом году заканчивала частную школу и хотела поступать в Гарвард. Стайлз даже не упрямился, сразу согласился, уже представляя, какой будет встреча. Он не нравился отцу Малии, а мать в его присутствии вела себя подчеркнуто вежливо, что тоже доставляло позитива в их потрясающее общение. Стайлз ничего не мог с этим поделать и решил не заморачиваться по этому поводу. И не заострять внимание на том, с какой тревогой миссис Тейт уточняет у дочери, не поедет ли та на такси вместо того, чтобы сесть в джип Стайлза. Потом они доехали до побережья, погуляли по пляжу и теперь в худшем случае до шести продолжат тусить вместе. Нет, Стайлз устал и не хотел сегодня переться на тупую вечеринку. И от Малии он тоже, честно говоря, устал.

– Я не могу. У меня смена. 

– Детка, поменяйся, – Малия нахмурилась и села к нему вполоборота. 

– Я просил не называть меня так, – огрызнулся Стайлз, с облегчением глядя на тронувшуюся с места колонну автомобилей. 

– Малыш? – Малия снова начала эту тему, и ничем хорошим обычно это не заканчивалось. – Солнышко? Милый? 

–  _Стайлз_ , Малия.  _Стайлз_.

Она раздраженно выдохнула и отвернулась. Такие ссоры в последнее время повторялись с завидной регулярностью.

– Почему я не могу называть тебя так? 

– Потому что мне не нравится. 

– Отлично! Значит, будешь деткой, потому что мне нравится, – Малия посмотрела на него совершенно спокойно, словно и не слышала всех его возражений. – И я хочу, чтобы ты мне тоже придумал ласковое прозвище. 

– Тейт. 

– Да Стайлз! Что с тобой не так? – воскликнула Малия, потеряв терпение и перестав притворяться, что ее все устраивает. 

Он припарковался неподалеку от «Старбакса», находящегося на другой стороне проезжей части, и заглушил двигатель. 

– Капучино с кокосовым сиропом. Средний? – спросил он, будто этого разговора и не было вовсе. Такая стратегия всегда работала. А если Малия продолжала докапываться, то Стайлз просто переставал ее слушать и начинал заниматься своими делами. Потом она психовала, мешала, они ссорились и иногда почти сразу мирились. Но не часто. Обычно она еще пару дней дулась, а потом приходила, сделав вид, что ничего не было. 

– Да, – ответила Малия и демонстративно уставилась в телефон. 

– Круто, – кивнул Стайлз и вылез из джипа. Малия была классная, но иногда сильно доставала. Хотя вроде бы все девчонки так делали? 

Перебежав дорогу, Стайлз толкнул дверь в «Старбакс» и невольно поежился. Внутри оказалось достаточно свежо и по телу пробежались мурашки. Он подошел к прилавку и встал в очередь за светленькой девушкой в хипстерских очках. Она как раз делала заказ. Стайлз выгреб из карманов всю мелочь, отсчитал нужную сумму и нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по стойке, разглядывая меню, а потом зал. Он бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону выдачи и застыл. 

К нему спиной стоял мужик в серой футболке и ждал свой заказ. Одной рукой он опирался на стойку, а в другой крутил ключи от машины. Стайлз несколько раз глупо моргнул, не в силах раскрыть рот, а когда подошла его очередь, то вовсе отошел от прилавка, пропуская вперед какого-то подростка. Он как завороженный смотрел на спину в серой футболке и не знал, что делать. Уйти или подойти? 

Множество раз после переезда в Лос-Анджелес Стайлз видел «Дерека» в толпе студентов, спешащих на занятия, на улице, в клубах, но это всегда оказывался кто-то другой. Теперь же Стайлз был на сто процентов уверен, что это Дерек Хейл. Он сглотнул и приблизился, напустив на себя удивленный и беззаботный вид.

– Дерек? – позвал его Стайлз.

Он оглянулся, но увидев Стайлза, нахмурился и снова отвернулся. 

– Хэй, чувак, это я – Стайлз, – чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, выпалил он, обходя его и вставая лицом к лицу. 

– Я узнал. 

В голосе Дерека не было ни намека на радость встречи. Стайлз перекатился с пяток на носки и приподнял брови, решив продолжать играть в непонимание того, что его видеть совершенно не желают.

– Ты как здесь оказался? Проездом? 

Девушка поставила перед Дереком стакан и улыбнулась. Стайлз тут же опустил взгляд вниз, заметил номер телефона, написанный размашистым почерком, и скривился. Фу, как банально. Но Дерек улыбнулся ей в ответ, демонстративно посмотрел на номер и повернулся к Стайлзу, вновь обратив на него внимание. 

– Дела, – ответил он, поджал губы и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Отпустить его просто так Стайлз совершенно точно не мог – от одной только мысли по спине пробегал холодок, а желудок начинало сводить, как при отравлении. 

– Хэй, – Стайлз придержал его за локоть, тут же, впрочем, отдернул руку и улыбнулся. Дерек был горячий. Во всех смыслах. – Может, обменяемся телефонами? Как-нибудь затусим?.. Или нет. Так, на всякий случай. 

Дерек сделал глоток из своего стакана, пристально глядя Стайлзу в глаза, а потом протянул раскрытую ладонь. Быстро сориентировавшись, Стайлз дал ему свой мобильник и замер, наблюдая, как он вбивает номер телефона в список контактов. Затем Дерек вернул мобильник, развернулся и ушел. Даже не попрощался, урод. 

Стайлз выдохнул, когда за ним закрылась дверь, и поймал себя на мысли, что долгое время не дышал. Неловко взмахнув руками и оглядевшись, будто проверяя, заметил кто-нибудь его нелепое состояние или нет, он вновь встал в очередь и на этот раз сделал заказ.

Когда Стайлз вернулся в джип, Малия разговаривала по телефону. Она больше слушала, чем говорила. И Стайлз сделал вывод, что это одна из ее тупых подружек из сестринства. Они периодически ей звонили и рассказывали про парней, шмотки, туфли или косметику. Как-то раз Стайлз был вынужден слушать их разговор по громкой связи, потому что Малия красила ногти в его комнате, и ей было неудобно держать плечом мобильник. Так девчонка чуть истерику не закатила из-за кофточки для свидания, которая идеально подходила к ее новой юбке и которую испачкала ее подруга. Серьезно! Стайлз под конец не выдержал, надел наушники и включил музыку погромче, чтобы не слышать плаксивые нотки, появившиеся в ее голосе. Поэтому он даже не стал прислушиваться к этому разговору.

Стайлз передал кофе Малии, выехал на дорогу и направился в сторону дома. В голове было пусто, эмоций никаких он не испытывал, но в крови бурлило ненормальное возбуждение. 

– Да, малыш, сейчас будем, – сказала Малия и сбросила звонок. 

Стайлз заметил припаркованную черную Камаро, и по телу словно пустили ток, взбодривший, сбивший дыхание и заставивший прийти в чувство. Он проехал мимо машины, но увидел в зеркало заднего вида, что за рулем сидела рыженькая девушка лет восемнадцати или двадцати. Стайлз хмыкнул, удивляясь сам себе. Дерек давно сменил Камаро и вряд ли сейчас снова на ней ездил. Но с этой машиной у Стайлза было много ассоциаций, накатывающих воспоминаний о тех временах, когда они со Скоттом спасали Дерека от копов и от охотников. Скотт тогда был за рулем, а в распоряжении Стайлза было заднее сиденье. Быстрая тачка, любимая музыка и отличная компания. Крутое было время. 

– Что с тобой? – спросила Малия, маленькими глоточками отпивая из стакана. 

– А? – не понял Стайлз. С ним совершенно точно было все абсолютно нормально. Даже хорошо в какой-то степени. 

– Ты на меня злишься теперь? 

– Что? За что? – Стайлз взглянул на нее, прокручивая в голове их разговор и пытаясь найти причину, по которой он должен разозлиться. 

– За малыша, – подсказала Малия, хитро прищурившись. 

Стайлз вообще ничего не понял. Малыш? Какой малыш?

– Я при тебе назвала Айзека малышом. Тебе как? Нормально? – теряя терпение, призналась Малия. 

– Айзека? – продолжил хмуриться Стайлз. – Когда ты его назвала так? И зачем?

– Только что, кретин! – воскликнула она.

– Хэй! В чем дело? – он не любил, когда она обзывалась, потому что вкладывала в это совершенно не тот смысл, что вкладывают друзья. У Стайлза всегда появлялось чувство, будто она действительно считает его идиотом, или кретином, или тупым. А это было обидно, черт возьми.

Малия помолчала, прожигая его взглядом, а потом громко фыркнула:

– Короче. Если ты разрешаешь называть себя только Стайлзом и никак иначе, я буду звать Айзека всеми теми словами, которые тебя бесят. 

– А смысл?

– Потому что я хочу так называть тебя! 

– А при чем здесь Айзек? – Стайлз даже не испытывал раздражение. Его мозг, кажется, вообще отключился от реальности, признав поражение перед Малией. Она всегда была немного странной, но эта выходка зашкаливала. – Ты хочешь вызвать у меня ревность?..

Малия рыкнула, отвернулась от него и до конца поездки не проронила ни слова. Стайлз не мешал ей обижаться. Они встречались уже почти год, и он начал уставать от ее собственнических замашек, постоянных попыток заставить его ревновать и нескончаемой критики в свой адрес. Айзек на жалобы только пожимал плечами и говорил, что они начали притираться друг к другу, и это нормальное состояние для их уровня отношений. Только вот Стайлз не был уверен, что готов к этому уровню. У него появилось чувство, что где-то в самом начале, в каком-то темном закутке данжа, он пропустил одного суперважного босса и не сможет пройти игру до конца, какими бы высокими не были его показатели. 

Айзек открыл дверь практически сразу. Стайлз даже не успел ключи достать из кармана. Он пропустил Малию вперед и зашел сам. 

– Еще не привезли? – спросила она, падая на диван в гостиной. 

Квартира была небольшая, с двумя комнатами, одной ванной и кухней совмещенной с гостиной. Не самый худший вариант за те деньги, которые они платили хозяйке. Да еще и недалеко от кампуса и работы.

– Что? – спросил Стайлз, глядя то на Малию, то на Айзека. Тот понял, что они снова поругались, видимо, унюхал, и закатил глаза. 

– Пиццу, – ответил он.

– У тебя что-то осталось? Ты не на мели? – с удивлением спросил Стайлз. 

– Да, – пожал плечами Айзек, заваливаясь рядом с Малией. – Барменам лучше платят, мужик. 

Стайлз скривился, предвкушая очередную лекцию на тему, как круто стоять за стойкой и как отстойно бегать с подносом. 

– Пошел ты.

– Останешься без пиццы, – пригрозил ему Айзек, покивав в подтверждение своих слов. 

– Так ему и надо, малыш, – улыбнулась Малия, глядя на Айзека. 

Стайлз скрипнул зубами, с силой растер лицо и ушел в свою комнату, чтобы поставить мобильник на зарядку. 

– Поцапались? – тихо спросил Айзек у Малии, но Стайлз все равно его услышал, потому что не закрыл дверь. 

– Ага. Он ведет себя как придурок, – в тон ему ответила она. Малия не жаловалась – просто озвучивала факты. Эта черта характера всегда нравилась Стайлзу. Малия подкупала своей искренностью и честностью в отношении всего. Но иногда он от этого уставал. Ему хотелось просто посидеть молча или получить хоть немного поддержки в моменты, когда реально налажал. Пусть и выраженной в грубой форме. Но нет, Малия чаще всего сочувственно поджимала губы и спрашивала, хочет ли Стайлз, чтобы она ему помогла, или он разберется сам. Нет, черт! Ему не нужна была ее помощь! И, конечно, он разберется сам. Блядь.

Стайлз вышел к ним, сел на барную стойку и стащил из стоящей рядом миски маленький крекер. Мысли в голове крутились самые паршивые. Стайлз начал вспоминать милые моменты с Малией, понимая, что им нужно помириться, ведь они встречались уже так долго, но сделать это прямо сейчас было бы нереально. Усталость и глухое раздражение оказались выше благих намерений. 

– Какие планы на вечер? – спросил Айзек, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. 

– Сегодня будет классная вечеринка, – начала Малия. – Я скидывала тебе приглашение несколько дней назад. Ты смотрел?

Айзек нахмурился, вспоминая, а потом сдался и пожал плечами. 

– Не помню. Может, сбросил сообщение после работы, не читая. Была напряженная неделя. А вечеринка где? У вас? 

– Да, – кивнула Малия. – Если захочешь прийти, проблем со входом не возникнет. 

– Ты меня проведешь? 

– Само собой. Так ты придешь?

– Во сколько? 

– В десять.

– А где? Я же заблужусь в вашем кампусе. 

– Место пока засекречено, – улыбнулась Малия. – Я пришлю тебе адрес, когда придет время. 

– Да брось! Ты наверняка уже знаешь, – заулыбался Айзек. 

– Конечно, знаю! – фыркнула она, вся светясь от удовольствия. – Я же участвовала в организации. 

– Значит, там точно будет круто, – подытожил Айзек, искоса поглядывая на Малию. У него так и блестели глаза, когда она оказывалась рядом. Раньше Стайлз этого не замечал, а теперь вдруг увидел и не понял, что чувствует по этому поводу.

– Ну хоть ты придешь! – Малия вскинула кулаки вверх и вздохнула с облегчением. В этот момент в дверь позвонили, и Айзек пошел открывать, а Стайлз продолжил разглядывать Малию. Она почувствовала на себе его взгляд и нахмурилась: – Что?

– Да так.

– Тогда сделай лицо попроще. 

– Как пожелаешь, – он натянуто улыбнулся и повернулся к Айзеку. Тот как раз расплатился с курьером. В его руках было две коробки и, судя по доносившимся запахам, в одной была большая «маргарита». 

Айзек подошел к стойке и спихнул Стайлза, поставил на его место одну коробку, а другую отнес на низкий столик перед диваном. Во второй была классическая «нью-хэвен». Стайлз ее не любил, поэтому подцепил кусок «маргариты» и, сложив его вдоль, откусил. Тесто оказалось нежнейшим, практически тающим во рту, а под мягким сырным слоем скопился сок. Его было не много – в самый раз. Стайлз любил пиццерию, в которой они обычно заказывали, потому что там готовили реально обалденные пиццы. Не то что у него на работе. Хотя раньше и там были вполне нормальные, но недавно сменился шеф-повар, зачем-то изменил меню, и все полетело к черту. Что бы Стайлз не пробовал, ему не особо нравилось. 

– Будешь? – спросил Айзек у Малии, но та покачала головой и подняла стакан с кофе вверх. 

– Не хочу, – ответила она, внимательно наблюдая, как Айзек театрально кусает кусок пиццы. Он облизал губы и прикрыл глаза, едва сдержав стон. Малия усмехнулась и наклонилась к коробке. – Ладно, уговорил. Попробую твою гадость. 

Айзек тут же прекратил выпендриваться и довольно быстро справился с первым куском. 

– Ты просил приехать до пяти – куда-то собирался? – спросил Стайлз у Айзека, обходя стойку и наливая себе воды в стакан.

– Надо подойти в клуб и поговорить по поводу смены в следующую среду. В четверг у меня тест. Хочу подготовиться. 

Стайлз отпил воды и показал Айзеку большой палец. Потом взял еще один кусок пиццы и, погрузившись в раздумья обо всем и ни о чем конкретном, съел и его. Малия с Айзеком разговаривали о футбольном матче между их университетами, перетирали косточки одному чуваку с курса Малии, решившего, что если он учится в УКЛА, то ему любая девчонка даст. Только вот он совсем упустил тот факт, что те, к кому он подкатывает, тоже учатся в этом университете. 

– Ты слышал что-нибудь о Дереке? – перебил Айзека Стайлз. 

– Кто это? – спросила Малия. 

– Давний знакомый, – ответил ей Стайлз.

– Практически ничего, – покачал головой Айзек. – Я его видел последний раз после выпускного. 

– А потом? Может, Скотт что-то упоминал? 

– Не-а. Не помню. Почему ты спросил? 

Стайлз снова налил себе воды и сразу всю выпил. Он не знал, правильно ли будет рассказывать о сегодняшней встрече, но потом все же не выдержал. 

– Столкнулся сегодня с ним. 

– С Дереком? – Айзек даже жевать перестал. – Здесь?

– Ага, прикинь. В «Старбаксе» на Юг-Хилл. 

Стайлз вытер руки полотенцем, валяющимся тут же на стойке, и попытался выкинуть из головы спину в серой футболке. Это была идеальная спина. Черт. 

Посмотрев на время, Стайлз прикинул, что у него в запасе есть несколько часов и направился в свою комнату. 

– Спасибо за пиццу, чувак. Ты меня спас от голодной смерти, – проходя мимо Айзека, сказал Стайлз и ударил его в раскрытую ладонь. У них достаточно недавно полностью нормализовались отношения, и это не могло не радовать. Оказалось, что с Айзеком временами бывало проще, чем со Скоттом. 

Стайлз закрыл дверь и рухнул на кровать, зарываясь лицом в подушку и обнимая ее. Он хотел полежать немного перед работой, собраться с силами и отработать смену, но буквально через пару минут в комнату вошла Малия. Она забралась к нему на кровать, легла рядом и вынудила Стайлза перевернуться на спину. Затем молча села сверху и принялась целовать. У нее были мягкие губы, и трогать ее Стайлзу очень нравилось. Он до сих пор не верил, что такая девчонка, как Малия, запала на него на вечеринке, куда Стайлз вместе с сокурсниками пробрался без приглашения. 

– Ты сегодня странный, – шепнула ему в губы Малия. Стайлз погладил ее бедра, слегка сжал ягодицы и провел руками по бокам. У него была отличная девочка. 

– Устал, – тихо ответил Стайлз и легко поцеловал ее. 

Малия больше ничего не стала говорить. Она легла рядом, удобно устраиваясь на его плече, и закинула ногу на Стайлза. Он рассеяно погладил Малию по колену, прикрыл глаза. Ему хотелось вспомнить что-нибудь из прошлого, но он запретил себе даже думать в этом направлении. Иногда по ночам его что-то будило. Какое-то неясное, тревожное чувство. Стайлз долго лежал без сна и перебирал в памяти основные теории менеджмента, новости бизнеса или последние сплетни. В конце концов, он все же засыпал. 

Вот и сейчас Стайлз пребывал в подобном состоянии, граничащем между сном и реальностью. Ему хотелось бы отключиться ненадолго, но мозг упорно продолжал работать. 

Где-то минут через сорок Малия осторожно, наверняка, опасаясь, что его разбудит, встала и ушла. Стайлз слышал, как она о чем-то разговаривала с Айзеком какое-то время, а потом за ними обоими закрылась входная дверь. В квартире стало тихо. Стайлз открыл глаза и уставился в потолок. На тумбочке рядом с кроватью лежал мобильник, он словно манил Стайлза, подсказывая, как сильно он хочет его взять в руки, проверить наличие нужного номера – ведь не приснилось же это ему! Но Стайлз даже не пошевелился. 

На часах было около двух ночи. Стайлз вошел в квартиру и с удивлением заметил, что Айзека еще нет дома. Дверь в его комнату была приоткрыта, и от входа можно было увидеть застеленную кровать. 

– Вечеринка удалась, – хмыкнул Стайлз, направился в кухонную зону и включил кофеварку. Нужно было еще раз все проверить в проекте. Стайлз очень не хотел налажать в мелочах. Он все же рассчитывал на хорошую летнюю стажировку с дальнейшим трудоустройством. И это был неплохой шанс показать себя. 

Стайлз вытащил из кармана мобильник, включил звук и проверил голосовую почту. Он пропустил звонок от Малии, где она желала ему хорошей смены – по голосу было понятно, что она уже перебрала и развлекается на полную катушку. И еще звонил отец. Стайлз решил, что перезвонит ему завтра, когда разберется с делами. 

Кофеварка резко щелкнула, выключаясь, и он даже вздрогнул от этого звука. Нервы были ни к черту в последнее время. Ему требовался хороший, крепкий сон и никаких родителей своей девушки. 

С этими мыслями Стайлз налил себе кофе и положил три кубика сахара, чтобы уж наверняка проснуться. Потом сходил в комнату и принес оттуда свой ноут и распечатки. Удобно устроился за барной стойкой, предварительно убрав с нее лишнее, и погрузился в чтение. Текст он знал практически наизусть. Да и не только текст. 

Раздался короткий звонок, оповещая о новом сообщении. Стайлз не отрываясь от экрана ноута, потянулся за мобильником, взял его и провел пальцем по экрану, убирая блокировку. 

«Стайлз! Поставь на зарядку мой планшет, мужик. Я забыл про него, а он мне нужен завтра», – пришло от Айзека. 

Стайлз приподнял одну бровь, задумчиво выпятил губы и нахмурился. 

«Горячая ночка?» – отправил он. 

«Ага. Переночую здесь», – почти сразу пришел ответ. 

Внутри проснулось странное чувство, отдаленно напоминающее ревность, которую так сильно хотела вызвать у него Малия. Стайлз неохотно слез с высокого барного табурета, зашел в комнату Айзека, поискал глазами планшет, а затем подключил его к сети. На удивление, у Айзека было убрано. Обычно здесь царил хаос из кисточек, всяких карандашей и прочего художественного барахла вперемешку с носками, грязными рубашками и скомканными бумажками. Значит, недавно он делал уборку. Интересно, по какому поводу? 

Стайлз вернулся к своему ноуту и снова попытался углубиться в материал. Кофе стоял рядом даже не тронутый, и чем больше проходило времени, тем меньше Стайлзу хотелось его пить. В итоге он не выдержал, собрал свои вещи и отнес все к себе, завалился на кровать и закрыл глаза, собираясь выспаться. Но нет, сон никак не шел. Поэтому Стайлз снова взял телефон, вбил в пустое поле для сообщений «проверка связи», поставил получателя и отправил, не давая себе времени передумать. 

Ему в один миг стало жарко, как бывало раньше, в детстве, когда они со Скоттом делали какую-то шалость, за которую им точно бы влетело. Стайлз лежал и все смотрел на экран, ожидая в любой момент увидеть ответ, но ничего не приходило ни через минуту, ни через две, ни через десять. 

«На такое полагается что-то отвечать», – обиделся Стайлз. А потом добавил: «Так и знал, что ты струсишь и не дашь свой реальный номер». «Ха-ха. Надул Стайлза», – отправив последнее сообщение, Стайлз скривился, осознав, как это выглядит, отложил телефон на тумбочку и перевернулся на другой бок. В этот раз он заснул практически моментально. А утром, взяв телефон, чтобы выключить будильник, он прочитал новое сообщение: «Ночью полагается спать». 

Сердце пропустило удар. 

«Серьезно? В ЛА?»

«Каким ветром тебя сюда занесло?»

«Я не против». 

«Это типа круто и все такое». 

«Тебе нечего сказать, или ты меня игноришь?»

«Я не буду тебя доставать, если ты будешь отвечать хоть иногда».

«Задница».

«Знаешь бар 107? Завтра в восемь вечера я там буду». 

«Будет круто, если ты притащишь свой зад туда». 

Стайлз зашел в квартиру и блаженно застонал, унюхав запах запеченного мяса. Айзек закрыл духовку, включил воду в раковине и сполоснул тарелку. 

– Что за повод? – спросил Стайлз, усаживаясь на табурет и практически ложась на барную стойку. Запах был просто изумительный!

– Щедрые чаевые, – пожал плечами Айзек, не обращая на него внимания. 

– Круто! 

– Завтра твоя очередь готовить, Стайлз, – Айзек бросил на него быстрый взгляд. 

Стайлз прикусил губу, мысленно прикидывая, успеет он после смены забежать домой и приготовить ужин или нет. Выходило, что нет. 

– Давай послезавтра?

Айзек полностью развернулся к нему и смотрел теперь с интересом. 

– Почему это? 

– Мммм, – замычал Стайлз, пытаясь сформулировать более удобный ответ, но в голове как назло не было ни одной дельной мысли. – Дела. 

– С Малией? – оживился Айзек. – Она сегодня зайдет? 

Стайлз на мгновение нахмурился, но решил не придавать особого значения такому поведению. Айзек ведь с самого начала так себя вел. Почему раньше Стайлз этого не замечал?

– Нет. Не с Малией. Позависаем с одним знакомым. Может быть. 

– Это девушка? – осторожно спросил Айзек. В его глазах Стайлз видел такую надежду, что стало неловко. 

– Нет. Это парень, – быстро ответил он и тут же перевел тему: – А Малия обещала зайти? Вы с ней разговаривали?

Айзек на это пожал плечами и немного убавил огонь в духовке. 

– Она у нас давно не была. Я подумал, что она сегодня придет. 

– Мне она ничего не говорила, – развел руками Стайлз. – У нее какие-то дела в кампусе. Вечеринка прошла не так гладко, как они планировали, и пострадали несчастные тачки профессоров. 

– Да я в курсе, – кивнул Айзек. – Я же там был.

– Точно. Ты там был, – повторил Стайлз, опуская голову. Разговор как-то иссяк. – Пойду в душ. 

– Да уж. От тебя несет соусом барбекю, как будто ты в нем купался и жрал ложками, – сморщился Айзек.

Стайлз на это только устало вздохнул:

– Маленькая вредная девочка случайно вылила на меня всю бутылку. 

– Случайно? Признайся, ты ее довел.

– Да ничего я с ней не делал!

– Ага, – не поверил ему Айзек. 

Стайлз махнул на него рукой и отправился в душ, на ходу вытаскивая из кармана мобильник. Новых сообщений предсказуемо не было. Он хотел написать Дереку, какой тот мудак, но не стал. Положил мобильник на полочку и залез в душевую кабину. Включил горячую воду, разбавил холодной до нужной температуры и в блаженстве закрыл глаза, подставляя лицо под упругие струи. 

Проект он сдал, осталось подождать отзыва. Вестерфилд обещал прислать письмо с указанием всех ошибок на почту Стайлза завтра к обеду. Стайлзу стоило большого труда, чтобы промолчать и не возразить насчет ошибок. Там их быть просто не могло! Он ведь еще с утра перед встречей все перепроверил, становясь параноиком. Но Вестерфилд всегда свое слово держал, так что Стайлзу даже стало любопытно, что он отроет у него в работе. 

Думать об учебе Стайлз уже больше не мог. И о Малии тоже. Они практически не разговаривали после той самой вечеринки. Прошла уже почти неделя, и Стайлзу нужно найти у себя яйца, перестать переписываться и позвонить ей, спросить, как она, послушать ее голос и вытащить куда-нибудь. Но по какой-то причине он этого не делал. Вместо этого Стайлз целыми днями ждал ответа от Дерека. И это начинало бесить. Как будто весь его мир сошелся на маленьком окошке истории их переписки. Неинтересной и короткой, собственно, переписки. Дерек ответил ему лишь раз, и сколько бы Стайлз не писал, он хранил молчание. 

Стайлз очень некстати вспомнил широкую, мощную спину в серой футболке и темный затылок. Было бы классно коснуться губами его шеи повыше ворота, прихватить губами кожу и облизать, расчесать пальцами густые волосы и играючи прикусить за кончик уха. Стайлза обдало жаром, он опустил руку и сжал член у основания, чтобы не кончить так сразу. Ему хотелось растянуть этот момент. Он так долго закрывался от своих воспоминаний, так долго с этим боролся, что теперь чувствовал себя наркоманом в завязке, дорвавшимся до дозы. Еще немного! Только бы представить, как он тяжело дышит, когда готов вот-вот кончить, как зажмуривается и ловит ртом воздух, стоит Стайлзу качнуться на нем и сжать его член в себе.

– Блядь, – опомнился Стайлз, врубил ледяную воду и застыл, не шевелясь, пережидая пока в теле не останется даже намека на вожделение. У него почти сразу начали стучать от холода зубы, но он упрямо стоял под душем и пытался взять себя в руки. 

Когда Стайлз вышел из ванной, Айзек смерил его пристальным взглядом, но ничего не сказал, только приглашающе кивнул в сторону пустой тарелки. В такие моменты Стайлз был рад, что жил не со Скоттом. Тот бы достал его вопросами, обязательно лез бы туда, куда его не просили, и пытался помочь. Айзеку же было пофиг. Проблемы Стайлза он решать не собирался, о чем сразу предупредил в начале их совместного проживания. 

И Стайлза это более чем устраивало. 

В баре играли старые рок-хиты вперемешку с более или менее приличными новинками. Народу было не очень много, но и не пусто. Стайлз нашел три свободных столика и несколько мест у барной стойки. Выбрав стол у стены, откуда хорошо просматривался вход, Стайлз заказал себе пиво и достал мобильник, чтобы посмотреть время. Восемь вечера ровно. 

Устроившись удобнее на стуле, Стайлз без интереса проверил ленту на фейсбуке, лайкнул новую селфи Малии в инстаграме и еще раз прочитал письмо от Вестерфилда. Ужасно дотошный мужик. Он все же нашел у Стайлза четыре крохотных недочета и расписал на трех листах, чем бы это обернулось в реальном деле. Теперь было непонятно можно ли рассчитывать на летнюю практику у него или нет. Вестерфилд не написал больше ни слова. Ни похвалил, ни отругал. Только указал на ошибки. Стайлз решил, что исправит их и подойдет к Вестерфилду, когда тот снова будет в Лос-Анджелесе. 

Пиво принесла улыбчивая брюнетка, загораживая вход, и спросила, не желает ли он еще что-нибудь. Стайлз желал. Очень сильно желал, чтобы Дерек пришел. Это желание вызывало зуд во всем теле. Но она все равно ничем не облегчила бы его страдания. Поэтому Стайлз отрицательно помотал головой, а когда она ушла, он увидел вошедшего в бар Дерека. И Стайлзу стало не по себе. Он впервые задумался, для чего все это делает и что хочет от этой встречи получить. Ответ ему не особо нравился, а свалить сейчас было бы глупо. Да и не хотелось уходить, на самом деле.

Дерек его заметил и направился к нему. Сел на свободный стул, откинулся на спинку и устроился в расслабленной позе, не отрывая взгляда от Стайлза. 

– Хэй! – поздоровался тот и тут же сделал два больших глотка – голос неожиданно охрип, а во рту пересохло. Только этого не хватало. – Ты все же пришел!

Дерек молчал и смотрел. Стайлз не мог прочитать на его лице ни одной эмоции, и от этого стало как-то паршиво. Словно раньше у него был высший уровень доступа, а теперь ему выдали карточку обычного клерка. 

– О, только не говори, что будешь молчать весь вечер, – раздосадовано протянул Стайлз, изо всех сил делая вид, что между ними все отлично, а Дерек просто оказался не в духе. Бывает же такое, правда?

– Весь вечер? – совсем не по-доброму усмехнулся Дерек, а у Стайлза мурашки по спине побежали. 

– Это просто фраза такая, – вздохнул он, не в силах разорвать зрительный контакт. И поспешил задать реально интересующий вопрос: – Так какие у тебя дела в городе? Опять сверхъестественный мир не дает жить спокойно? Давай, расскажи мне! А то Скотт молчит, как воды в рот набрал, и ничего нам с Айзеком не рассказывает. 

– С Айзеком? – спросил Дерек. 

– Ага, мы живем вместе, – кивнул Стайлз, а потом спохватился о том, как это прозвучало, и быстро добавил: – Снимаем на двоих квартиру. И только. Только друзья. Ничего такого. 

Дерек ничего не сказал, и Стайлз решил заполнить неприятно повисшую паузу. 

– Прикинь, мы оба поступили в Южно-Калифорнийский университет, но в разные колледжи. Он на дизайне, а я в бизнес-школе Маршалла. Случайно встретились в кампусе, потом жили неподалеку, а на третьем курсе Айзеку подогнали выгодный контракт аренды, но в одиночку было не потянуть. Так что он предложил мне. 

– Почему ты думаешь, что мне это интересно? – нейтральным тоном спросил Дерек. 

– Потому что ты пришел, – не задумываясь ответил Стайлз. Один уголок губ Дерека дернулся в подобии улыбки, а Стайлза охватило таким волнением, что он не выдержал напряжения и опустил голову, делая вид, что разглядывает свой стакан. Потом сделал большой глоток, надул щеки, подержал пиво во рту и медленно проглотил. 

Дерек поднял руку, подзывая официантку и, когда она пришла, заказал себе виски. Стайлз посмотрел на него исподлобья и прикусил щеку, чувствуя, как становится жарко и свободно, будто дышится легче. Наверняка пиво дало о себе знать. 

– Виски? – приподнял брови Стайлз. 

– Да. 

– Почему?

– Нравится вкус. 

Стайлз хотел сказать, что раньше не замечал за Дереком таких пристрастий, но вовремя прикусил язык. Он ничего не знал о нем. Ни-че-го. 

– Так что за дела? – снова спросил Стайлз. – Я угадал? Опять какие-нибудь пушистые проблемы?

Дерек посмотрел на официантку, несущую ему заказ, затем попробовал виски, слегка нахмурился, будто не совсем довольный качеством. Дерек был одет в черную кожаную куртку и темно-синюю футболку, и от него исходили волны самодовольства и уверенности, которые раньше так сильно бесили Стайлза. Дерек был в режиме «только я здесь крутой и знающий, а все остальные надоедливые неудачники». И, судя по настрою, который он демонстрировал, менять поведение не собирался.

– Минимум инфы и максимум безразличия. Вау, чувак! – не выдержал молчания Стайлз. 

– Мои дела тебя не касаются, – спокойно отреагировал Дерек.

– И у нас сегодня трехочковый, дамы и господа! – Стайлз вскинул руки вверх, и устало вздохнул, уставившись на Дерека. – Грубость – твой конек. Серьезно. 

Тот на это только закатил глаза. 

– Да и ты в ударе. 

– Я пытаюсь поддержать разговор, – пожал плечами Стайлз.

– Зачем? – прищурился Дерек. 

Стайлз открыл рот, но заготовленный ответ, про вежливость и желание быть ближе к сверхъестественному миру, так и не слетел с языка. Вместо этого он выдохнул и прикусил губу, разглядывая сосредоточенное лицо Дерека. И правда, зачем? 

– Мы, – начал Стайлз после продолжительной паузы, – вроде как знакомы. Не то чтобы друзья, но и не чужие. Мы можем иногда вот так вот зависать в баре. Все так делают, я знаю. И я хочу общаться. 

Замолчав, Стайлз почувствовал, как с плеч словно гора свалилась. Он озвучил то, в чем боялся себе признаться из-за страха опять вляпаться в свою иногда всплывающую проблему, но ничего не произошло. Земля не разверзлась, с неба не полил огненный дождь. Все было нормально. Только пульс участился, и под кожей, будто лава разлилась, но это можно списать на пиво. Он уже выдул большой стакан и, наверное, надо бы еще. Потому что Дерек не выглядел так, словно собрался уйти. 

– Такой ответ тебя устроит? – спросил Стайлз.

– Да. 

– Круто, – кивнул он, допил оставшееся на дне пиво и поднял стакан вверх, чтобы официантка его заметила. 

– Собираешься нажраться? – Дерек вздернул одну бровь и поджал губы, словно стараясь не улыбнуться. 

– Был такой план, – признался Стайлз, махнул рукой и обвел глазами бар. – Надо же как-то смягчить удар твоих ответов. 

– Что ты несешь? – нахмурился Дерек. 

– Вот опять, – Стайлз ткнул в его сторону пальцем. – Ты опять это сделал. 

– Что я сделал?

– Пустил свои волны недоброжелательности. 

– Ты, по-моему, уже готов. 

– Нет, я еще даже не начал! – фыркнул Стайлз. – Один стакан меня не убьет. 

– Убьет? Ты до такой кондиции стремишься дойти? 

– Нееет, я же не хочу спать на улице, – широко улыбнулся Стайлз, опираясь на один локоть и склоняя голову к плечу. – А я точно там проснусь, если нажрусь в твоем присутствии. 

– Ты так считаешь? – усмехнулся Дерек. 

Стайлз задумчиво скривился и покачал головой: 

– Боюсь, что так. Так что не буду злоупотреблять твоим терпением. Не то чтобы мне не хотелось, но сталкиваться с последствиями как-то неохота. 

– Поразительно, – тихо произнес Дерек. Если бы Стайлз не наклонялся так сильно в его сторону, то не услышал бы. 

– М? 

– Мы разговариваем от силы полчаса, а мне уже хочется, чтобы ты нажрался в моем присутствии. До убийственной стадии. 

– Почему? – сглотнул Стайлз.

– Чтобы бросить тебя спать на улице и подтвердить твою догадку, – искренне ответил Дерек и снова отпил виски. 

Стайлз засмотрелся, как у него на шее дернулся кадык, как влажно блеснули губы, пока Дерек их не поджал, а потом рассеяно улыбнулся. 

– Я вообще поразительный.

Почти сразу Стайлзу принесли его пиво, и оно тоже довольно скоро закончилось. Он сделал еще два заказа, но вовремя остановился, чувствуя, что пьянеет быстрее, чем рассчитывал. И ему иррационально не хотелось оказаться правым в своей догадке, но и проверять тоже не хотелось.

Дверь Стайлзу открыла незнакомая блондинка с неестественно большими губами. На ней была короткая желтая юбка и обыкновенная белая майка с широкими лямками. Юбку Стайлз уже видел. Довольно запоминающаяся модель с драным косым краем и с витиеватым белым принтом. Стайлз еще в прошлый раз пытался разглядеть, что изображено на ткани, за что получил тетрадью по башке от Малии. Но юбка была на брюнетке. Он это точно помнил. 

– Привет, – махнул рукой Стайлз. 

Девушка выглядела разозленной и даже не поздоровалась в ответ.

– Малия в комнате, – сказала она и ушла в сторону гостиной, откуда доносился довольно громкий спор. 

Стайлз не стал задерживаться внизу и быстро взбежал по лестнице, прошел по коридору в нужную сторону и постучался в дверь, на ручке которой болталась табличка «Не входить». 

– Я занята! – крикнула Малия из комнаты. 

– Это я, – громко сказал Стайлз и взялся за ручку. – Я вхожу?

– Естественно! – дверь тут же распахнулась, и Стайлз наткнулся взглядом на уставшую Малию. На ней была просторная серая майка и короткие джинсовые шорты, волосы казались растрепанными, а на щеке красовалась маленькая синяя линия от шариковой ручки. Действительно занята.

Малия вернулась на свою кровать, где до этого, по всей видимости, сидела, и взяла в руки бумажки, разложенные по кровати, вчитываясь в текст.

– Мне открыла девушка с очень большими губами и в той крутой желтой юбке, – тут же рассказал Стайлз, показывая рукой насколько большие губы. Серьезно. Кому такое нравится? – Это новенькая?

– Большие губы? Юбка? – не поднимая головы, переспросила Малия. – А, это Кэсси. У нее появилась аллергия на новый блеск для губ, и все распухло. Врач сказал, что через пару дней пройдет.

– Кэсси? Разве она была блондинкой?

– Покрасилась недавно.

– Ясно. 

В комнате повисла тишина, и было слышно, как мимо по коридору кто-то прошел, в соседней комнате на пару секунд громко заиграла музыка. А Малия продолжала не обращать на него внимание. 

– Что делаешь? – Стайлз аккуратно перешагнул разбросанные шмотки и сел у Малии за спиной, заглядывая ей через плечо в распечатки. Это были чьи-то статьи на политическую тему, но он в этом не разбирался. Имена, мелькавшие в тексте, ни о чем не говорили. 

– Занимаюсь.

– Давно? – спросил Стайлз и, наклонившись, поцеловал ее в плечо. – Может, сделаешь перерыв?

Малия подняла голову, а потом полностью к нему развернулась. У нее на лице застыло очень странное выражение, словно она сдерживалась, чтобы что-нибудь не сказать. Малия всегда была довольно вспыльчивая, поэтому работала над собой и старалась подавлять эмоции. В ее профессии это ей весьма пригодится. Ведь журналист должен держать себя под контролем. И у нее это уже неплохо получалось. 

– Серьезно, Стайлз? – совершенно спокойно спросила она, но в глазах мелькнула злость. Стайлз напрягся. Он, в принципе, был готов к ссоре, но все равно хотелось ее избежать. – Ты заявляешься спустя две недели ко мне и предлагаешь трахнуться? 

– Я пришел к  _тебе_  и не за сексом, – возмутился Стайлз. – То есть я не против него, но это не главное. 

– Ты не против? – улыбнулась Малия. – Отлично. Мне уже выпрыгивать из своих шортиков, или мы сначала соблюдем традицию и поговорим о ничего не значащих вещах? Например, чем ты, мать твою, был так занят все это время?

Она продолжала улыбаться, и Стайлзу стало не по себе. Он реально слажал и за две недели ни разу с ней толком не увиделся. Они пересеклись несколько раз на его работе, куда Малия приходила в компании своих друзей, но это было совсем не то. И Стайлзу стало стыдно перед ней, потому что с Дереком они виделись еще трижды после той первой встречи, продлившейся всего пару часов. 

Эти встречи действовали на Стайлза как наркотик! Он не мог соскочить. Не мог дать Дереку снова спрятаться в свою скорлупу из грубости и напускного – Стайлз видел, что это притворство! – безразличия. Они теперь начали нормально общаться, и с каждым разом Дерек выглядел все более довольным. 

А Стайлз запутался. Он ни хрена не понимал, почему ему это так важно. 

– Послушай, – Стайлз пересел поближе и взял Малию за запястье, поглаживая большим пальцем выступающие венки. Она вырвалась и скрестила руки на груди. – О’кей. Малия, я работал и исправлял тот проект, про который тебе рассказывал. 

– Ты же сейчас шутишь? – удивленно переспросила она. В голосе звучала неприкрытая обида. 

– Нет, я не шучу. У меня выдалась только пара свободных вечеров, – как хорошо, что она не могла распознать ложь, как оборотень! – И я встречался с одним старым другом, который временно в городе. 

– Это тот Дерек из «Старбакса»? 

– Да. Он самый. 

– Ты встречался с ним, но не нашел времени хотя бы раз встретиться со мной? 

Стайлз открыл рот и закрыл, понимая, что все его отговорки звучат паршиво. Малия ему сильно нравилась, и он не хотел так с ней поступать, но не получалось иначе. 

– Знаешь, Стайлз, – вздохнула она, опуская на мгновение глаза на свои скрещенные лодыжки, – мы с тобой давно вместе. И за это время люди хорошо узнают друг друга. А мне иногда кажется, что я тебя совсем не знаю.

– Малия…

– Потому что у тебя куча разных пунктиков и запретов, – она словно не услышала его, продолжая говорить спокойным и уверенным тоном. – И ты ничего не объясняешь. Да, я в тот раз перегнула палку, называя Айзека «малышом», но я была так зла на тебя! Ты тогда все утро вел себя так, будто мы не встречаемся, а просто иногда спим вместе. Не думаю, что это скрылось от моих родителей. 

– Я им сразу не понравился. 

– Потому что они видят,  _как_  ты себя ведешь. И я это вижу. Вначале это было нормально, но сейчас твое топтание на месте меня выбешивает. 

– И что я должен делать? – пожал плечами Стайлз, досадуя на себя за то, что вообще пришел. 

– Поговори со мной, – Малия развела руками, словно и не было вопроса проще. 

– О чем? 

– Вот! В том-то и дело, что тебе не о чем со мной разговаривать. 

– Это бессмысленно. Назови тему, и мы ее обсудим. 

– Я хочу поговорить о тебе, – Малия слегка подалась вперед, не отрывая цепкого взгляда от его лица. – Расскажи мне о своих друзьях. О Скотте, о той девчонке, Лидии, кажется, о том же самом Дереке! Я не знаю никого из твоих друзей.

– Ты знаешь моих друзей, – возразил Стайлз. 

– Да, я знаю Айзека и тех мутных чуваков с твоего курса, с которыми ты практически не общаешься вне кампуса, – кивнула Малия. – Я вижу,  _какие_  они тебе друзья. 

– Ладно, они да, – уступил Стайлз. – Но Айзек – мой друг. 

– Серьезно? – усмехнулась она так, словно знала намного больше, чем могла сказать. Стайлз ненавидел, когда Малия так делала. 

– Да. Я считаю его другом. 

– Хорошо, – Малия подняла ладони вверх и вздохнула. – Тогда расскажи мне о Скотте. 

– Нечего рассказывать. Он мог поступить в нормальный колледж, но завалил экзамены, и его приняли только в местный. Живет в родном городе, откуда все желают вырваться, и его все устраивает. Мы дружим с детства, и он мне как брат.

– Я это слышала. 

– Тогда что ты хочешь о нем знать? – разозлился Стайлз. На самом деле, он не мог и не хотел ничего рассказывать Малии о Скотте, или о Лидии, или, тем более, о Дереке. Тогда у нее появилось бы еще больше вопросов, ответов на которые он бы не дал. 

Малия молча смотрела на него какое-то время, а потом отвернулась, возвращаясь к статье. Стайлз закатил глаза и скривился. Этот разговор не должен закончиться так, но неуютное молчание с каждой секундой делало все только хуже. Стайлз уже готов был сдаться и уйти.

– Познакомь меня с Дереком, и я от тебя отстану и больше не буду поднимать ни одну из твоих запретных тем, – произнесла вдруг Малия. Стайлз заметил, как напряглись ее плечи, как взгляд провалился в пустоту. Он понял, что сейчас от его ответа зависит очень многое. 

– Ладно, – с заминкой ответил Стайлз, решая, что Дерек потерпит его девочку и не развалится. – Если ты этого хочешь. Но предупреждаю, что он жутко угрюмый тип. 

Малия оглянулась на него через плечо, и Стайлз не выдержал: наклонился вперед и поцеловал ее в губы, мягко удерживая и не давая отстраниться. Поцелуй вышел необычно нежным, и внутри растеклось тепло. Легкое, едва уловимое тепло. Малия снова развернулась к нему, повалила на кровать и легла сверху, не отрываясь от его рта. Ее волосы попали Стайлзу в рот, он невольно фыркнул и убрал их. 

– Спасибо, – улыбнулась Малия, затем скользнула языком по его нижней губе и опять поцеловала, но на этот раз от нежности не осталось и следа.

Стайлз постарался отключиться от всего и сосредоточиться только на Малии и на том, что в этот момент происходило, но получалось хреново. Из головы никак не шло, что может сделать Дерек, когда ее увидит, ведь Стайлз не говорил ему о своих длительных отношениях. 

С другой стороны – они друзья, и ничего более. 

«Помнишь, я говорил, что Айзек хочет с нами потусить?»

«Да».

«Я еще кое-кого приведу. Только ВЕДИ СЕБЯ ХОРОШО!!!» 

«Дерек».

«Ты же не струсил?»

«Почему я должен струсить?»

«Значит, придешь?»

«Где обычно, в семь».

«Не опаздывай».

«Сам вовремя приди, дебил».

« : D »

 

Айзек первым зашел в большой зал и выбрал столик у окна. Стайлз с Дереком обычно сидели у дальней стены этого зала, там меньше было народу и можно говорить на интересующие темы, не особо опасаясь быть услышанными. Но Айзек выбрал диванчик полукругом и развалился, заняв одну сторону. Малия села посередине, а Стайлзу пришлось усесться с краю рядом с ней. 

– А тут мило, – Малия с интересом огляделась. Стайлз тоже невольно скользнул взглядом по стенам, залепленным старыми газетными обложками и плакатами 50-х. Потолок был заклеен кое-где журналами или игральными картами, сверху в центре зала свисал розовый велосипед, а на стене напротив их стола висели часы с позитивной надписью «пора есть». Все было сделано в духе 50-х, и даже музыка ирала стветствующая. Стайлз любил эту закусочную. 

Официантка подошла к их столику, улыбнулась и раздала каждому меню, спросила про напитки, но они решили заказать их позже. Здесь готовили реально крутые молочные коктейли, и если бы кроме Дерека никого не было, то Стайлз бы заказал себе не задумываясь, но Айзек точно его достанет с этим, а Малия выпьет половину. Нет, пусть сначала все наедятся, а там будет видно. 

– Твой друг опаздывает, Стайлз, – сказала Малия, изучая меню. 

– Нет. Это мы пришли раньше, – хмыкнул он, вспоминая об их с Дереком споре. Из-за работы Стайлз дважды опоздал к назначенному времени, и Дерек при любом удобном случае его подстебывал из-за этого. Так что сегодня Стайлз просто не мог дать ему еще один повод. 

– Зачем? – Айзек оторвался от меню и удивленно уставился на Стайлза. 

– Так надо, – отмахнулся он, уже зная, что будет есть и пить. 

Айзек нахмурился, но промолчал, выбрал, что будет заказывать, и отодвинул от себя меню, а потом вдруг расплылся в улыбке. Стайлз заметил это и оглянулся. В зал вошел Дерек, увидел их и на мгновение притормозил. На какую-то секунду Стайлзу показалось, что он сейчас развернется и уйдет, и внутри все похолодело. Но Дерек направился к столику, снял куртку и, протянув руку Айзеку, сел рядом с ним.

– Давно не виделись! – усмехнулся Айзек, пожимая его ладонь. 

– Ага, – кивнул Дерек, положил обе руки на стол и улыбнулся Малии. 

– Дерек, это – Малия. Малия, это – Дерек, – тут же выпалил Стайлз, внутренне замерев. Странное, дергающее ощущение появилось внутри и нервировало, никак не унимаясь. 

– Очень приятно, – дружелюбно отозвался Дерек. 

– Взаимно, – Малия перевела удивленный взгляд на Стайлза, но промолчала.

Он замер на мгновение, набрал побольше воздуха и выпалил:

– Малия – моя девушка. 

  


Дерек впервые с того момента, как вошел в зал, посмотрел прямо Стайлзу в глаза и вежливо улыбнулся.

– Я догадался. Вы уже сделали заказ? – он оглядел их, ожидая реакции. Айзек помотал головой и придвинул Дереку свое меню. 

Стайлз незаметно перевел дыхание. Ничего страшного не случилось. Да и не могло случиться. Они ведь друзья. А друзья должны быть рады друг за друга. Стайлз расслабился и, скользнув взглядом по открытой Дереком странице, ткнул пальцем в меню, показывая на «Дакота Буффало бургер». 

– Вот это попробуй! Тебе точно понравится! 

Дерек поднял на него взгляд и нахмурился, словно не веря его словам. Стайлз на это только закатил глаза и нетерпеливо потыкал пальцем в нужную строчку. 

– Я тебе говорю, попробуй! Доверься старине Стайлзу! – он пошевелил бровями, вспоминая вкус сочного мяса, горячей булочки, соуса, и сглотнул. Дерек любил такие бургеры.

Официантка в красной форме с белой отделкой бесшумно остановилась возле их столика с блокнотом наготове. 

– Сэндвич с горячей индейкой, колу, – начал Стайлз и повернулся к Малии: – Ты что будешь?

– Сэндвич с тунцом и вишневую колу, – немного подумав, ответила она и закрыла меню, затем посмотрела на Айзека. Тот заказал обычный гамбургер и апельсиновый сок, а потом подошла очередь Дерека. Стайлз наклонился вперед, упрямо глядя ему в глаза.

– «Дакота Буффало бургер», – со вздохом сказал Дерек. – И «Грин Ривер». 

Официантка повторила заказ и ушла. 

– Я думала, ты закажешь пиво, – улыбнулась Малия. 

– А я думал, ты ограничишься водой, – дружелюбно оскалился Дерек. 

У Стайлза сперло дыхание от нахлынувшей жаркой волны, прокатившейся по телу от головы до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Он облизал губы и поймал удивленный взгляд Айзека. Вот черт. 

– Жарко сегодня, – Стайлз оттянул ворот футболки и громко выдохнул. 

– Да, было  _днем_ , – согласился с ним Дерек, издевательски прищурившись. 

Стайлз прикусил щеку, пытаясь спрятать лезущую против воли широкую улыбку. Он обожал их общение. Словно не было четырех лет и неприятного расставания. Хотя какое может быть расставание? Они ведь не встречались. Нет же? 

В голове словно выключателем щелкнули. Стайлз выпал на какое-то время, пытаясь вспомнить – встречались они или нет. Вроде бы нет. Неметон тогда над ним пошутил и подкинул воспоминания о том, чего не могло быть в реальности. Стайлз прекрасно помнил, как ему было плохо, как его крутило, помнил их последний разговор. Но те воспоминания давно стерлись, оставив после себя только смутные образы, которые вполне можно принять за фантазию. 

Но если воспоминания стерлись, почему Стайлза все еще плющит? Новая ступень последствий блядского подарка? Пока он не видел Дерека, ему казалось, что это осталось в прошлом.

– Стайлз, – Малия погладила его по бедру, привлекая к себе внимание. 

– А? – он помотал головой, решая не думать об этом сейчас. – Что?

– Ты в порядке? 

– Да, все о’кей! 

– Тогда ешь, пока не остыло, – посоветовал ему Дерек, указав взглядом на стоящую перед ним тарелку с сэндвичем и картошкой фри. 

Стайлз даже не заметил, как принесли еду. Надолго же он отключился!

– Честно говоря, – начала Малия, когда Стайлз впился зубами в свой сэндвич, – я думала, вы со Стайлзом одного возраста и учились вместе. 

Она замолчала, с интересом глядя на Дерека, и отпила немного колы через ярко-красную трубочку. Стайлз медленно откусил кусок и принялся усердно жевать, стараясь не смотреть на Малию лишний раз. Дерек перехватил его взгляд, прищурился на мгновение, а потом удобнее взял свой огромный бургер, намереваясь попробовать. 

– Нет, мы не учились вместе, – ответил он, аккуратно откусил часть бургера и слизал соус с губ. Стайлза всегда завораживало, как Дерек может так есть. Вот он бы точно был весь и в соусе и в начинке. Хотя почему  _бы_? В первый раз, когда Стайлз сюда пришел, он заказал именно этот бургер и испачкал футболку. 

– Дерек старше, – влез Айзек, крутя между пальцами свою трубочку. 

– Я это вижу, – сказала она. – А как вы со Стайлзом тогда познакомились?

Стайлз поперхнулся кусочком индейки и закашлялся. За столом все уставились на него, и ему стало некомфортно. Он сделал несколько больших глотков своей колы, все еще чувствуя неприятное ощущение в горле, но, по крайней мере, больше не задыхался. 

– Малия, что за допрос? – сконфуженно спросил Стайлз, с опаской глядя на Дерека. Тот ему улыбнулся, опуская глаза. 

– Все нормально, Стайлз. Мне не сложно ответить. Раз ты сам не рассказал об этом Малии. 

– Он не любит говорить о прошлом, – вздохнула она, потом принялась за свой сэндвич. 

– Почему? – Дерек в притворном удивлении приподнял брови, и Стайлзу захотелось ему врезать. Вот какого черта? Неужели никто не видит, что Дерек не серьезно? Стайлз перевел взгляд с Малии на Айзека, но оба сидели, как ни в чем не бывало и ели. 

– Есть причины, – сказал Стайлз, откидываясь на спинку диванчика и вытягивая ноги. Аппетит пропал, но вот пить хотелось. Стайлз перегнулся через стол и взял стакан Дерека и отпил немного. Правильное сочетание спрайта и лаймового сиропа оставило приятное послевкусие. Стайлз сделал еще маленький глоток и поставил на место. Дерек никак на это не отреагировал, а вот он сам вдруг понял, как это выглядело со стороны. Обычно ведь Стайлз так не делал и другим не позволял. Черт.

– Ладно, – не стал докапываться Дерек и посмотрел на жующую Малию, которая полезла читать сообщение в мобильнике. Слава богу, она ничего не видела! Иначе Стайлзу бы не удалось избежать головомойки. – Он со Скоттом нарушили границу частных владений. А я их поймал. 

Малия фыркнула, повернулась к Стайлзу и погладила его по бедру. 

– В этом он мастер. Мы с ним тоже познакомились на вечеринке, где его быть не должно. 

– Это судьба, – комично изменив голос, сказал Стайлз и развел руками. Когда он так же сделал на первом ужине с родителями Малии, ему показалось, что мистер Тейт вытащит пушку и пристрелит его, как дикое животное. 

Стайлз продолжая улыбаться, посмотрел на Дерека и сглотнул, чувствуя, как свело лицевые мышцы. С виду все было нормально – Дерек просто доедал свой бургер. Но по тому, как напряглись его плечи, как вздулись мускулы на руках, становилось понятно, что все не так уж хорошо. Стайлз тихонько пнул его под столом, поймал взгляд исподлобья и замер, будто пригвожденный чужой злобой.

– Ты надолго в городе? – спросил Айзек, поворачиваясь к Дереку. 

Тот отвернулся от Стайлза и качнул головой: 

– Нет. 

– Как нет? Ты уже закончил свои дела? – очнулся Стайлз. Ему неожиданно стало очень нервно, словно он стоял совершенно неподготовленный перед дверью в класс, где будет проходить важный тест, а уйти уже не получится. Провал обеспечен.

– Да, – спокойно ответил ему Дерек, возвращаясь в свое расслабленное состояние. От прежней вспышки злости не оказалось и следа. 

– Вряд ли ты работаешь на кого-то, – начала Малия. – Значит, ты сам себе хозяин. В какой сфере, если не секрет?

Стайлз напрягся. Он специально не задавал Дереку никаких вопросов о его делах, удовлетворившись только тем, что они не относятся к сверхъестественному миру. Стайлз считал, что распространяться об этом Дерек все равно не станет. 

– Везде понемногу, – улыбнулся он. Стайлз мысленно дал себе пять. Так-то!

Малия пристально его разглядывала, а потом отвернулась, словно что-то для себя решив, и стащила с тарелки Стайлза палочку картошки фри. 

– Эй! – возмутился он. Малия знала, что Стайлз такое не любит. Он даже со Скоттом едой почти никогда не делится! – У тебя же своя!

– Я ее уже съела. Не жадничай, ты все равно не ешь, а она остывает. 

– Боже, – Стайлз силой воли заставил себя заткнуться и больше не реагировать на то и дело исчезающую картошку. 

Дерек же иронично улыбался и щурился, как довольный кот, которого накормили, а теперь чесали за ушами. Желание врезать ему никуда не исчезло, и только усилилось.

– А потом ты куда? – спросил Айзек у Дерека, недоумевающе поглядывая на Стайлза. Унюхал что-то, дебил? 

– Посмотрим, – Дерек качнул головой, словно раздумывая. – Может быть, сделаю перерыв и съезжу к Коре. Это моя младшая сестра. 

– У меня тоже есть мелкая. Она в этом году поступает в колледж, – улыбнулась Малия. Сестрой она гордилась, хоть и отзывалась иногда о ней пренебрежительно.

Дерек улыбнулся ей. 

  
– Моя  _заканчивает_  колледж. 

– Она все еще в Южной Америке? – поинтересовался Айзек, потягивая свой сок через трубочку. 

– Нет. Кора в Сиэтле. 

– Как ее туда занесло? – удивился Стайлз. О Коре они говорили только раз и то вскользь. И вот теперь он осознал, что они обсуждали все возможные темы, кроме действительно личных, делая вид, будто так и надо. 

– Это же Кора, – вздохнул Дерек. – Она просто захотела учиться именно там. 

– Видимо, ей надоела жара! – Айзек хмыкнул, вытащил трубочку из стакана и выпил все практически залпом. 

– Или Питер, – предположил Дерек, уставившись в пространство. 

– Вот этот вариант больше похож на правду, – рассмеялся Стайлз. Дерек поймал его взгляд и поджал губы, словно хотел улыбнуться, но не стал. 

Айзек заговорил о Скотте, потом подключилась Малия, задавая глупые, ничего не значащие вопросы. Она периодически смотрела на Стайлза, будто проверяла можно ли ей спрашивать об этом или он опять разорется, но все равно делала по-своему. Дерек отвечал, на что мог, потом сам стал спрашивать и про то, что Айзек планирует делать дальше, вернется ли в Бикон-Хиллз, и про то, чем занимается Малия. Они успели обсудить прошлый бейсбольный сезон, и Айзек с Малией чуть не поругались, выясняя, какая команда красивее играет – «Лос-Анджелес Доджерс» или «Сан-Франциско Джайентс». Малия настаивала на Джайентс, а Айзек уперся с Доджерс. Стайлз попытался вклиниться в их спор и спросить у Айзека, когда тот стал таким бейсбольным фанатом, но его не услышали, а при более настойчивой попытке Малия посоветовала не влезать. Стайлзу ее совет понравился.

Он сидел и рассматривал Дерека. Тот выглядел расслабленным, как всегда уверенным в себе, и даже в некоторой степени веселым. Дерек иногда смотрел в ответ и пару раз как бы случайно задел его ногу своей. 

У Стайлза в голове было необычайно пусто, а в груди томилось тепло. Сердце билось гулко, отдаваясь мерным стуком в ушах, губы слегка покалывало от желания целоваться, и по спине то и дело пробегали мурашки, стоило только взгляду Дерека задержаться на нем дольше положенного. Стайлз очень не хотел, чтобы его спалили, ведь тогда пришлось бы отвечать на неудобные вопросы, но от чувства легкой опасности все внутри словно дрожало в предвкушении. С другой же стороны, Стайлзу стало плевать, что его раскроют, хотелось потрогать Дерека, чтобы удостовериться – это точно  _он_ сидит напротив и так на него смотрит.

В какой-то момент Стайлз понял, что поплыл. Сначала он как будто бы только позволил соленой воде намочить ноги, но теперь волны его подхватили и затянули в открытый океан, и берега совсем не видно. Дыхание вроде бы и есть, но в то же время его не хватает, словно Стайлзу стало мало просто дышать как раньше, словно теперь ему нужно больше, чтобы почувствовать себя живым и не захлебнуться. Не сдохнуть.

– Дерек, – с весельем в голосе сказала Малия. Стайлз моргнул, опустил глаза и поджал губы, стараясь взять себя в руки и выкинуть из головы всю ту чушь, о которой думал все это время. 

– Да?

– А ты вовсе не жутко угрюмый тип, каким тебя описывал Стайлз. 

Тот коротко выдохнул и нахмурился, подбирая правильные слова. Или просто слова. Стайлзу было так хорошо, словно он был долбанным буддистским монахом, достигшим нирваны. 

– Значит, я справился, Стайлз? – спросил у него Дерек, опасно прищурившись. – Я себя хорошо вел?

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся ему Стайлз. 

– О нет! Он просил тебя вести себя хорошо? – рассмеялась Малия, стукнув Стайлз по плечу. – Стайлз! Зачем? 

– Поверь, так было надо, – уверенно кивнул он, ощущая, как что-то от него ускользает. Какая-то важная деталь. 

– Дерек, больше никогда не ведись на его уговоры. Я уверена, что мы бы и так нашли общий язык, – Малия выглядела жутко довольной. 

– Хорошо, – со странной интонацией произнес Дерек и посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза. – Больше не буду вестись. Никогда.

– И вот он, мистер угрюмый волк, вернулся, дамы и господа! – выдавил Стайлз, чувствуя себя немного потерянным. Что-то изменилось, но невозможно было понять что именно.

Дерек проигнорировал обращение, вытащил несколько купюр из кармана джинсов и потянулся за своей курткой. 

– Уже уходишь? – спросил Айзек. Судя по его тону, он хотел бы еще посидеть с Дереком. И Стайлзу это не понравилось. Вот поэтому он не приводил Айзека на их предыдущие встречи. 

– Да, мне пора, – ответил Дерек, поднимаясь. – Было приятно познакомиться с тобой, Малия. 

– Мне тоже! 

– Спишемся? – неуверенно предложил Стайлз, отчаянно не желая, чтобы он уходил. 

– Пока, – сказал ему Дерек и ушел. 

– Он классный! – выдала Малия, только тот вышел из зала. – Я бы с ним еще пообщалась. 

– И это странно, – Айзек потянулся к меню и открыл его на страничке с десертами. 

– Я хочу вот это мороженое, – Малия тут же переключилась на меню и ткнула пальцем в нужную строчку. – По описанию должно быть вкусно. 

– Ага, но так много шоколада, – с сомнением протянул Айзек, вчитываясь в строчки. 

– И что? 

– Мне кажется, получится слишком сладко. Отстой. 

– Сам ты отстой. Шоколад не может испортить десерт. 

– Уверен, может. 

– А я, что нет. 

– Вот будешь стонать и жаловаться на то, как это невкусно, тогда и посмотрим. 

– Захлопнись, пока не врезала, – рассмеялась Малия и все равно привстала и стукнула Айзека в плечо кулаком. 

– Ауч, – Айзек прикусил губу, но даже взгляда не поднял от меню, пытаясь выбрать себе десерт. 

– Стайлз, сделай мне заказ и скажи, чтобы полили больше шоколада сверху, – попросила его Малия. 

– А ты куда? – не понял Стайлз.

– В туалет хочу, – она приподняла брови, всем своим видом показывая, что ей нужно выйти. Стайлз поспешно встал, выпустил ее, указал в нужную сторону и сел обратно. 

Первые несколько секунд они с Айзеком молчали. Рядом переговаривалась небольшая компания, пришедшая пару минут назад, музыка стала играть чуть громче, а за окном проносились машины.

– Дерек был странный, – первым заговорил Айзек, задумчиво разглядывая Стайлза. 

– Да? А по-моему, все прошло отлично. 

– Он от начала до конца был очень зол, – тем же тоном продолжил свою мысль Айзек. – Сначала я подумал, что он тут все разнесет. Но нет, он сдержался. И долго продержался. 

– Брехня, – помотал головой Стайлз. – Он просто пытался быть милым. 

– Сам понимаешь, как нелепо это звучит, или мне тебе рассказать?

Стайлз терпеливо вздохнул. 

– Айзек, с Дереком все было нормально. 

– Значит, понимаешь, – сам себе кивнул Айзек и натянуто улыбнулся подошедшей Малии. 

– Ну? Сделали заказ? 

– Нет. К нам никто не подошел пока. 

– Ооо, вот это обслуживание, – она закатила глаза и выхватила меню из рук Айзека. – Ты выбрал? Хотя пофиг. 

Малия хитро прищурилась и ушла в малый зал, где находилась стойка. 

– Ну все, – обреченно вздохнул Айзек. – Меня ждет шоколадный взрыв. 

Только вот сожаления или недовольства Стайлз в его голосе не услышал. Хотя он и не особо-то прислушивался. Айзек был прав – Стайлз это прекрасно понимал. 

«Неплохо посидели!»

«Повторим?»

«Дерееееек».

«Давай, хмурый волк, поговори со мной : D »

«Чувак».

«Айзек хочет твой номер, но старина Стайлз стоит на страже твоей тайны! : D »

«Ты там живой?»

«Шел пятый день, а угрюмый волк хранил молчание». 

«Чувак, с тобой все в порядке?»


	4. Chapter 4

**5 мая 2017 года**

  
  
  
День выдался не из легких, и Стайлз был рад, что сумел соскочить с приглашения на вечеринку к медикам и добраться до дома без пробок. Только шумной тусовки ему сейчас и не хватало. Это вдобавок к головной боли, не утихающей вот уже который день. Стайлз сожрал пол-упаковки таблеток от мигрени и теперь подумывал о гильотине, как единственном верном решении.   
  
Отперев дверь, Стайлз скинул рюкзак на пол и пошел в кухонную зону. Пить хотелось невыносимо. Да и вообще, состояние было странное – то в жар бросало, то знобило так, что зубы стучали. Малия предположила, что он заболел. Обещала вечером заехать и полечить его. Стайлз не особо желал ее видеть в таком состоянии, но отговорить от визита не получилось. У них вроде как все налаживалось. Правда, постепенно начали всплывать факты, которые он до сих пор старался не соединять воедино, миролюбиво закрывая на это глаза. Все делают ошибки, верно?   
  
В кармане джинсов зазвонил мобильник, и Стайлз едва не застонал от досады. Кто бы это ни был, говорить с ним он не горел желанием. Но, посмотрев на номер звонившего, Стайлз удивленно приподнял брови и принял звонок.   
  
– Чувааак! – поздоровался он со Скоттом, наощупь забираясь на барный стул, и разглядывая стену напротив.  
  
– Стайлз! Ты как? Куда пропал? – голос у него был веселый. Стайлз незаметно перевел дыхание, радуясь, что новости если и будут, то хорошие. Скотт до сих пор не научился скрывать свои эмоции. Если он был сильно расстроен, об этом узнавали все, даже кому не следовало знать.   
  
– Никуда не пропал. Тут я, – фыркнул Стайлз, а потом все же не выдержал и решил похвастаться: – Помнишь, я говорил про одного профессора, который нашел ошибки в моей работе? Вестерфилда.   
  
– Ага.  
  
– Так вот пару дней назад он вернулся в город, и я его поймал. Всучил ему свой новый проект.   
  
– А с тем что?  
  
– А это он и был. Ну, версия 2.0, улучшенная. Я взял свои ошибки и расписал, как бы развивались события дальше, но только в положительном ключе. Короче учел все негативные последствия и извлек из них выгоду. Пришлось круто попотеть! А сегодня рано утром – в пять утра, прикинь, чувак! – он прислал приглашение на летнюю стажировку в его фирме!   
  
– О, это круто, Стайлз! Поздравляю! Ты его сделал!   
  
– Да! – Стайлз заулыбался, вновь чувствуя прилив гордости. Только вот схлынул этот прилив так же быстро, как и появился. Снова вернулось муторное чувство, словно у него болело все тело. Как будто его били долго и сильно. Что, конечно же, не было правдой.  
  
– У меня тоже хорошие новости, – загадочным тоном начал Скотт. Стайлз мысленно представил его лицо и горящие от счастья глаза, и понял, что соскучился. Они давно не виделись, а скайп все же не мог никогда заменить живого общения.  
  
– Выкладывай!  
  
– Ты же в курсе, что мы с Эллисон переписывались все это время?   
  
– Ну.  
  
– У нее на следующей неделе будет перерыв в учебе, и она прилетает навестить отца.   
  
– Здорово! Вы, наконец, увидитесь! – Стайлз придвинул стакан с водой поближе и задумчиво его повертел, наблюдая за тем, как вода омывает стенки.   
  
– Ага. В прошлый раз мы виделись год назад. Я соскучился! И она сказала, что хочет со мной встретиться и попросила оставить для нее свободным хотя бы один вечер, прикинь?   
  
– Офигеть, – поддержал его Стайлз. Он знал, сколько усилий приложил Скотт, чтобы вначале отпустить Эллисон, когда у нее продолжались невнятные отношения с Айзеком, а потом наладить общение. Теперь они были друзьями, как утверждал Скотт. Но Стайлз ему не верил. Друзья не спят друг с другом при первой же возможности. А Скотту обломилось уже дважды (по крайней мере, об этих двух перепихах Стайлз знал). Да и общаются они практически круглосуточно. Эллисон после школы все же уехала в Европу, но теперь, после окончания учебы, планировала вернуться и заняться семейным бизнесом. Только Стайлз чувствовал, что не все так очевидно. Скотт угробил два с половиной года на то, чтобы совладать с силой альфы и создать свой собственный якорь. Без чьей бы то ни было помощи, и это не прошло незаметно. Лидия в один из своих приездов на Рождество сказала, что не знай она Скотта так долго, попробовала бы с ним замутить. Стайлз тогда на нее почти обиделся. Вот с ним она все равно не хотела мутить. Хотя Айзек утверждал, что она обманывает. Но кто верит Айзеку?  
  
– Только ты не говори об этом Айзеку! – Скотт как мысли его прочитал.   
  
– О чем конкретно?  
  
– О том, что Эллисон приезжает. Я не знаю, как у них сейчас обстоят дела, мы о нем не говорим, но если он появится, то, как всегда, все испортит.   
  
– Скотт, это было только один раз. И то сразу после их расставания.   
  
– Стайлз, – заупрямился Скотт, явно отключив мозг. Когда он так делал, переубедить его становилось практически нереально.  
  
– Ладно, – вздохнул он. – Только Эллисон ему теперь параллельна.   
  
– Почему?  
  
– У него новый объект.   
  
– У Айзека появилась девушка? Он не говорил! Вот говнюк! – хихикнул Скотт, и Стайлз улыбнулся. Да, ему тоже не говорил. Говнюк.  
  
– Нет, официально он свободен.   
  
В трубке повисло молчание, а потом раздалось деликатное покашливание.   
  
– Ты гонишь, – сказал, наконец-то, Скотт.   
  
– Да нет. Наш приятель взялся за старое, – сказал Стайлз, испытывая удивительное равнодушие. – Только в случае с Эллисон он у тебя спросил.   
  
– Он с ней?.. Блядь. Вот сука.   
  
– Хэй-хэй, тише, альфа! – осадил его Стайлз и улыбнулся, услышав в голосе рычащие нотки.   
  
– Но, Стайлз…  
  
– Все под контролем, чувак, – поморщился он и решил закрыть эту тему. – Лучше расскажи, что у вас нового. Как там мой отец? Он утверждает, что питается брокколи, но я ему не верю. Уж больно бодро звучит его голос. Так не бывает.  
  
– Я не сдам шерифа, Стайлз, – по тону было понятно, что Скотт улыбался.   
  
– Значит, все-таки гамбургеры и картошка. Что еще? Много-много кофе?.. Жирное мясо? Пицца?  
  
– Нууу…  
  
– О нет. Только не говори, что он ест пончики, – упавшим голосом произнес Стайлз и действительно расстроился. Черт возьми! Пончики! Да это же верная смерть!   
  
– Я тебе ничего не говорил, – пошел на попятную Скотт. – Моя мама ему иногда приносит салаты и полезные запеканки. Как тебе и обещала. Так что не все так плохо.  
  
– Только на нее и надежда, – усмехнулся Стайлз. Они со Скоттом уже не могли дождаться, когда их родители додумаются сойтись. Это напряжение между ними должно скоро спалить что-нибудь! Только те делали вид, что ничего особенного не происходило и продолжали тупить, как сопливые подростки.  
  
– Ага, – Скотт замолчал, а потом воскликнул: – О! Ты не поверишь, кого я вчера встретил в супермаркете на углу Третьей и Саймонс-авеню!  
  
– Кого? – без особого интереса спросил Стайлз. Голова все еще болела, а чужой энтузиазм слегка раздражал.   
  
– Дерека!   
  
Стайлз опрокинул стакан, который продолжал крутить в руке, и остатки воды разлились по столешнице, ручейком сбежали на пол. Чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, он схватил бумажные полотенца и начал вытирать образовавшуюся лужу.   
  
– Чувак? – позвал его Скотт.   
  
– Да! Да, я тут. Воду разлил, – торопливо произнес Стайлз. – И как? Как он? Как он выглядел? Что сказал?  
  
– Вроде ничего, – медленно ответил Скотт. – Мы перекинулись только парой фраз. Решили потом как-нибудь встретиться.   
  
– А давно он приехал?  
  
– Не знаю. Я его несколько лет не видел.  
  
– Несколько лет? Он не был в Бикон-Хиллз?   
  
– Он же свалил почти сразу после нашего выпуска.   
  
– Ты не говорил.  
  
– Ты ничего о нем и слышать не хотел.  
  
– Ладно. А уедет когда?   
  
– Не знаю… Стайлз, я думал – у тебя прошло, разве нет?  
  
Стайлз замолчал, не зная, что ответить на этот вопрос. Он тоже думал, прошло. А оказывается – нет.   
  
В этот момент в квартиру вошел Айзек, и Стайлз сбросил сковавшее его оцепенение.   
  
– Ладно, Скотт, мне пора. Тут еще Айзек пришел. Он тебе машет. Наверно, это значит «привет». Все, пока, – не дослушав начавшего что-то говорить Скотта, он сбросил звонок и подорвался в свою комнату.   
  
Нужно было срочно что-то решать, но мысли, словно надышавшиеся отравой мухи, плавно кружили в голове, никак не давая принять какое-нибудь решение. Стайлз застыл возле кровати, судорожно оглядывая все вокруг. Что-то нужно сделать! Собрать вещи? А что с собой взять? Футболки? Рубашки? Какая в Бикон-Хиллз погода?   
  
– Да похуй! – рявкнул Стайлз, разозлившись на себя из-за промедления. Он выскочил из комнаты, подобрал валяющийся рядом с дверью рюкзак, и вернулся обратно, принявшись быстро запихивать туда толстовку и пару футболок, решив, что дома со всем разберется. Если будет холодно, найдет что-нибудь из своих старых вещей.  
  
– Что случилось? – к нему заглянул обеспокоенный Айзек. Он привалился к дверному косяку и внимательно наблюдал за его движениями.   
  
– Уезжаю, – ответил Стайлз, вытряхивая из ящика комода всю валяющуюся там мелочь.   
  
– Прямо сейчас?   
  
– Да.   
  
– И куда?  
  
– В Бикон-Хиллз, – Стайлз упал на пол и полез под кровать – видел, как утром туда завалилась зарядка от телефона.   
  
– А Малия в курсе? Она звонила мне минут десять назад и спрашивала, есть ли у тебя аллергия на какие-нибудь лекарства. До тебя она не смогла дозвониться.   
  
Стайлз застыл, чувствуя, что переполнен. Все. Дальше игнорировать этот цирк нет смысла. Да и желания. В какой-то степени это было удивительно, насколько чужим оказался мир, в котором он жил, вещи, которыми он себя окружал, и, самое главное, люди. Стайлз словно взглянул на себя со стороны.   
  
Он шустро выполз из-под кровати, встал и отряхнул колени от пыли. В отличие от Айзека, ему некогда было убираться. И этот факт тоже подлил масла в огонь.   
  
– Нет, она не в курсе, – глядя ему в глаза, сказал Стайлз.   
  
– Как это мило с твоей стороны, – улыбнулся Айзек, и в его голосе так и сквозило осуждение. Чертово осуждения. Вот же блядский святоша!  
  
– Да я вообще милый парень, – произнес он, не отводя взгляда.   
  
– Может, ты ей хотя бы напишешь, чтобы она не скупала половину аптеки?   
  
– Напиши ей сам. Ты же с ней больше общаешься, чем я.   
  
Айзек напрягся, прекратил улыбаться и выпрямился во весь рост. Стайлзу показалось, что будь он тоже оборотнем, Айзек уже обнажил бы клыки и зарычал, защищаясь. И правильно бы сделал. Стайлзу хотелось пустить ему кровь. Как когда-то сделал Скотт. Так, чисто по-дружески.  
  
– О чем это ты?  
  
– Айзек! Я, может, и не оборотень, но не тупой! – Стайлза затрясло от окатившего его облегчения. Как же, на самом деле давно он хотел расставить все точки, высказать все, что накопилось. – Думаешь, я не видел, как ты на нее пялишься? Думаешь, я не в курсе вашего общего секрета про ту вечеринку? А,  _малыш_?  
  
– Стайлз…  
  
– Я не хочу сейчас об этом говорить, – он тряхнул головой, как собака, только что вылезшая из воды. Ему действительно стало легче, но предстояло важное дело, которое никак не терпело отлагательств. Стайлз разберется с этим долбанным подарком раз и навсегда.   
  
– Она знает, что ты знаешь? – осторожно спросил Айзек, все еще подпирая дверной косяк.   
  
– Нет.   
  
– Ты ей сам расскажешь?   
  
– Не знаю, – Стайлз закинул рюкзак на плечо, схватил вывалившиеся из кармана ключи от джипа и направился к выходу.  
  
– А что мне ей сказать, когда она придет? – крикнул ему в спину Айзек.   
  
Стайлз развернулся и развел руками:  
  
– Скажи, что мы разминулись! Тебе же не впервой. Я уверен!  
  
Айзек нахмурился, опустил глаза и поджал губы, всем своим видом доказывая правоту Стайлза. Тот скривился и с силой растер лицо. Блядь. А ведь это был экспромт.   
  
Он сбежал по лестнице, выскочил на улицу и сделал глубокий вдох. Уже вечерело, но дневная духота так и не желала проходить. В нос ударил запах жареного масла, идущий из открытого служебного входа соседней закусочной, и почти сразу оттуда послышалась ругань – у кого-то явно что-то пригорело. Во рту появился противный привкус масла, хотя Стайлз и не ел ничего такого.   
  
Он сглотнул, подошел к своему джипу, провел рукой по нагревшемуся на солнце голубому капоту с облупившейся кое-где краской и прислушался к своим ощущениям. Головная боль чуточку приутихла, сердце билось быстрее, чем обычно, из-за бурлившего в крови адреналина. Стайлз открыл дверцу, закинул рюкзак на пассажирское сиденье и залез сам. Посидел немного, еще раз все обдумывая, но потом достал мобильник, включил навигатор и забил конечным пунктом ветеринарную клинику Бикон-Хиллз.   
  
Когда Стайлз сворачивал на другую улицу, он увидел в зеркало, как из такси вылезла Малия с большим бумажным пакетом, и спокойно отвернулся. Всем этим дерьмом он займется позже.   
  
Спустя минуту мобильник зазвонил, и на экране высветилась фотка Малии. Стайлз сбросил звонок и включил голосовую почту. Он понимал, что поступает с Малией не правильно, и она такого не заслужила, но ничего поделать с этим не мог. Так же, как и не мог отрицать, что Малия никогда не заставляла его чувствовать подобной выламывающей кости тяги, как Дерек. Этот ублюдок всегда был с ним, всегда мелькал на краю сознания, навязчивым желанием. Стайлз пытался убежать, начать все сначала. Видит бог, он пытался!   
  
Но ни черта не вышло.  
  


  
  
Парковка возле ветеринарной клиники была практически пуста. Только в дальнем углу, ближе к служебному входу, стоял непримечательный серый седан. Стайлз не мог разглядеть в темноте марку – свет от фонаря, висевшего над дверью в клинику, падал неудачно.   
  
Остановившись неподалеку от входа, Стайлз размял руками затекшую шею, взял составленные один в другой пустые бумажные стаканчики из-под кофе, открыл дверцу и спрыгнул на асфальт. На улице царила непривычная после Лос-Анджелеса тишина. Стайлз попрыгал на месте, пытаясь избавиться от неприятного ощущения в затекших ногах, подошел к урне и выкинул туда стаканчики. Если бы врач, к которому он ходил проверяться раз в два-три месяца, узнал, сколько кофе он высосал за последние сутки, то запер бы его на пару дней в больницу под капельницы. Но ситуация была действительно безвыходной. Бросать свой джип и добираться на поезде Стайлз бы не стал. Вдруг кто-то обидит детку, пока его не будет рядом? Да и сидеть и таращиться в окно, ожидая приезда в город – выше его сил. Так у него была цель, он был занят всю дорогу, ему некогда было сомневаться и раздумывать. Стайлз старался разложить все доводы по полочкам, но ничего хорошего у него из этого не вышло. Всплывал еще какой-нибудь факт, и вся конструкция разваливалась или становилась настолько сложной, что начинала болеть голова. Поэтому он отбросил попытки все систематизировать и решил, что будет импровизировать. В конце концов, это у него получалось отлично.   
  
Стайлз подошел к двери и чуть не врезался в нее. С другой стороны Дитон собирался выйти. Он уже был в куртке и держал в правой руке ключи. Табличка с надписью «закрыто» плавно качнулась пару раз.  
  
– Стайлз! – Дитон удивленно распахнул глаза, впрочем, не сдвигаясь с места и не пропуская его во внутрь. – Скотт не говорил, что ты собираешься приехать.   
  
– А я не собирался, – хрипловатым от долгого молчания голосом, ответил он и кивнул в сторону кресел, стоящих напротив стойки регистрации. – Мне нужно с вами поговорить.   
  
– Может быть…  
  
– Сейчас, – перебил его Стайлз и нахмурился, буравя уставшим и слегка разозленным взглядом. Он проделал такой путь не для того, чтобы его отфутболили и предложили зайти в другой раз.   
  
Дитон смотрел на него несколько долгих секунд, а потом сдался и отошел в сторону. Только идиот бы не понял, насколько Стайлз не к месту. Дитон посмотрел на настенные часы, закрыл дверь на замок и пригласил проследовать за собой в кабинет. Что было только комфортнее, ведь там их не могли увидеть с улицы через панорамные окна и стеклянную дверь в приемной.   
  
Стайлз очень давно не был в этом помещении, но ему показалось, что за прошедшее с последнего визита время здесь ничего не изменилось. Средних размеров деревянный стол с кое-где поцарапанной столешницей, удобное кожаное кресло, крепкий деревянный стул с мягким сиденьем и два высоких книжных шкафа, поставленных рядом, но не впритык. Между ними на полу находился большой горшок с высоким зеленым цветком, похожим на папоротник, только с более крупными, мясистыми листьями. Вот его он не помнил. Раньше кабинет выглядел бледным и маленьким, производя впечатление большой шкатулки, но с этим ярким пятном пространство словно расширялось и становилось больше воздуха.  
  
Дитон обошел стол, опустился в кресло, указал Стайлзу на стул и терпеливо спросил:   
  
– Что за срочное дело?   
  
Стайлз сел, потер ладони одну об другую и задумался, пытаясь сформулировать комок слов, застрявший в голове, в более или менее адекватные предложения.   
  
– Мне нужен совет, – после долгого молчания произнес он и впервые с того момента, когда они столкнулись в дверях, посмотрел Дитону в глаза. – Если срубить или сжечь Неметон, действие его магии пройдет?   
  
Дитон застыл с таким выражением лица, словно Стайлз сказал что-то весьма неприятное. Может, пока его не было в городе, доктор Дитон сдружился с ебаной деревяшкой? Уж больно неестественно разгладились мимические морщинки на его лице, и взгляд из утомленного в один миг стал сосредоточенным.   
  
– Почему ты хочешь убить Неметон? – тем не менее спокойным голосом спросил он.   
  
– Убить? Вы говорите так, будто это живой человек, – скривился Стайлз, выпрямляя спину.   
  
Дитон едва заметно улыбнулся одними губами, но взгляд ни на мгновение не потеплел.   
  
– Он определенно живой. Не человек, но и не простое дерево. Неметон – это волшебное существо. Очень могущественное.   
  
– Ага. Я в курсе, – вздохнул Стайлз, пропуская его слова мимо ушей. – Так что? Его магия рассеется?   
  
– Вероятно, – осторожно ответил Дитон, потом уперся локтями в стол и придвинулся ближе к Стайлзу. – Зачем тебе это?  
  
– Я хочу, чтобы исчез его подарок.  
  
– Подарок? – на его лице отразилось искреннее непонимание. И почему раньше Стайлзу казалось, будто у Дитона только одно выражение?   
  
– Да. Тот подарок, который он мне сделал после истории с Дараком и жертвоприношениями.   
  
– А, вот оно что, – Дитон отстранился от стола, расслабленно устраиваясь в кресле. – Разве эффект не прошел?   
  
Стайлз не выдержал и нервно улыбнулся:   
  
– Нет.   
  
– Почему ты так думаешь? – Дитон словно и не заметил его настрой, продолжая гнуть свое.  
  
– Потому что я это знаю. Я это чувствую. Каждый день.   
  
– Что именно ты чувствуешь?   
  
Стайлз замялся. Ему не хотелось выворачиваться наизнанку перед Дитоном, но другого выхода он не видел. Больше не было того, кто смог бы хоть как-то ему помочь с этим, кто был компетентен в таких вопросах. Не в интернете же искать ответы. Там за эти годы количество хлама небось только увеличилось.   
  
– Расскажи мне все, Стайлз. С самого начала, – голос Дитона слегка изменился. Он стал звучать немного доверительнее и успокаивающе. – Мы же с тобой так и не поговорили об этом наедине.   
  
– Да, – согласился Стайлз. – Не поговорили.   
  
Тогда к Дитону они ездили вместе с Дереком, а после Стайлз пытался выблевать свои внутренности и сдохнуть. Не особо как-то хотелось общаться.  
  
– Расскажи мне сейчас. Прежде чем ты совершишь необдуманные поступки.   
  
– Почему необдуманные? – нахмурился Стайлз. – Я много думал о том, как выкорчевать этот пень.   
  
Дитон на мгновение опустил глаза с тяжелым вздохом, и это было равносильно тому, как некоторые из друзей Стайлза мученически закатывали глаза. Тот же эффект. Стайлз скрипнул зубами и прерывисто выдохнул, обращая внимание, что головная боль наконец-то прошла. Наверняка близость к Неметону подействовала.   
  
– Ладно! – он взмахнул руками, откинулся на спинку стула и положил лодыжку на колено. Потыкал пальцем в кроссовок и снова вздохнул. Заебался. – Начало вы знаете. Я проснулся после двухнедельного сна с подарком в голове. Потом выяснилось, что подарок ненастоящий, и меня начало плющить. Дерек в тот период особенно помогал, каждый раз напоминая о реальном положении дел, знаете? Я был в восторге. Потом он уехал на Рождество, меня накрыло, пришлось рассказать Скотту, потом Дерек приехал. Он был каким-то странным. Вел себя очень подозрительно в больнице. Сказал, что зайдет на следующий день. Он, правда, зашел. Мы поссорились. Он ушел и больше мы с ним не виделись. Я о нем вообще ничего не знал все это время. Закончил школу, уехал в колледж, завел отношения. Целый год был в отношениях с реально классной девчонкой. А где-то месяц назад встретил Дерека в «Старбаксе», мы обменялись телефонами. Точнее, я выпросил его номер. Ума не приложу, зачем я это сделал! Но в тот момент, я просто не мог его отпустить без возможности с ним связаться. В общем, я ему написал. Он сначала не отвечал, а потом согласился встретиться. Вернее, я назначил время и место, он не ответил на сообщение, но пришел, – Стайлз перевел дыхание и вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. На Дитона он старался не смотреть. – Мы потом еще несколько раз встретились, а потом он пропал. Не отвечал на сообщения, на звонки. И это было реально паршиво. Черт! Это была реальная подстава! У меня на носу важный проект, а я сосредоточиться на деле не могу – все думаю, что случилось и живой ли он вообще. И это  _не нормально_. А потом мне позвонил Скотт и сказал, что Дерек, оказывается, уже здесь.   
  
– Поэтому ты приехал? – тихо уточнил Дитон.  
  
– Нет. Да. Я не знаю, – Стайлз помотал головой. – Я приехал потому, что… черт! Мне не понравилось то, что я почувствовал. И я понял, что эта херня не прошла. Она заснула, потеряла надо мной контроль на какое-то время, не знаю, но она все еще здесь, – он ткнул пальцем в висок. – Здесь. У меня в голове.   
  
Дитон молча разглядывал его пару минут.  
  
– Это странно, – наконец произнес он.   
  
– Да ладно? – фыркнул Стайлз, насмешливо приподнимая брови. Он над ним прикалывается, что ли?  
  
– Да, это странно, – совершенно серьезным тоном повторил Дитон. – Потому что эффект должен был рассеяться очень давно.   
  
Стайлз почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок.   
  
– Дженнифер предупреждала, что на это могут уйти годы, – с упрямством сказал он.   
  
– Дженнифер?   
  
– Да. Дарак. Я встретил ее как-то раз в лесу у Неметона, – Стайлз оживился. Ему нравилось, что Дитон перестал выглядеть таким высокомерным, информированным и всезнающим. Блядь, как же его достали такие люди. Все знаю, но хрен тебе расскажу! – Она сказала, что у некоторых на совладание с последствиями подобных подарков уходят годы.   
  
– А что она делала у Неметона?   
  
– Прощалась! Да какая разница, что она делала! – вспылил Стайлз, подскакивая к столу и упираясь в него ладонями. – Важно то, что она сказала про  _годы_! Я не хочу тратить  _годы_  на вот такую вот хуйню! Черт!  
  
– Стайлз, успокойся, присядь, – произнес Дитон, нисколько не напуганный такой реакцией. И это тоже злило. Дитон начал вести себя, как со своим пациентом, которого нужно утихомирить перед неприятной процедурой. Но Стайлз все же его послушался и сел.   
  
– Я хочу как можно скорее с этим разобраться. Я готов на все, – спокойно сказал Стайлз, с силой сжимая и разжимая кулаки.  
  
– Твое рвение понятно. Но прежде чем бросаться в омут с головой, давай кое-что проясним, – Дитон внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. – Тебе еще снится Неметон?  
  
– Нет.   
  
– Когда он тебе снился в последний раз?   
  
– Не помню, – ответил Стайлз, пытаясь уловить связь. – Он снился какое-то время после случившегося.   
  
– Когда ты проснулся в больнице после тех двух недель, так?  
  
– Да.   
  
– А когда он прекратил сниться?   
  
Стайлз задумался. Он не помнил, когда именно это произошло. Когда он в последний раз видел _во сне_ Неметон.   
  
– Не помню.   
  
– Постарайся вспомнить, Стайлз, – мягко надавил на него Дитон.   
  
– Я не помню, когда он мне снился. В последний раз я видел Неметон, когда засыпал в больнице в утро перед выпиской. Но это не был сон, – нахмурился Стайлз. Нечто странное случилось тогда в больнице. Ему после этого стало чуточку легче. Но он не придал этому значения. Тогда Стайлз желал всем сердцем, чтобы все значимое исчезло. Перестало существовать даже такое понятие – «значимость». Он устал искать знаки, зацепки и пытаться выбраться из магического болота, где любая мелочь оказывалась  _значимой_.  
  
– Поясни. Что значит не сон?  
  
– Это, – Стайлз набрал побольше воздуха и выдохнул. – Это был не сон. Это было мое воспоминание.   
  
– Ты уверен, что твое?  
  
– Да.   
  
– И больше ты не видел Неметон?   
  
– Нет. Больше не видел.   
  
Дитон кивнул, снова помолчал, потом спросил:   
  
– Скажи, почему вы с Дереком поругались?   
  
– Потому что он сошел с ума, – поморщился Стайлз. Ему не хотелось вспоминать тот момент и последующие несколько часов, когда он лежал на кухонном полу и пытался не умереть, собирал себя заново.  
  
– Он что-то сказал? Или сделал?  
  
– И то и другое. Он сначала начал нести чушь про то, что может мне помочь, что вы с ним каким-то образом придумали прекрасный способ, а когда я его начал выгонять, он меня поцеловал. Мы окончательно поссорились, и он ушел.   
  
– Что ты чувствовал в тот момент?   
  
Стайлз отвернулся, разглядывая закрытые жалюзи на окне.   
  
– Мне было плохо, – тихо ответил он, ощущая себя так, словно кто-то невидимый направил на него пистолет, положил палец на спусковой крючок и приготовился в любой момент выстрелить. Только не понятно, куда он целился – в голову или в сердце?  
  
– А что Дерек тебе говорил? Он сказал что-то, что тебя разозлило?   
  
– Я не дал ему объяснить, – так же тихо сказал Стайлз, не шевелясь. – Я не хотел его видеть. Он действовал на меня… А я хотел, чтобы это все закончилось.   
  
– То есть ты не знаешь, почему Дерек пришел к тебе в тот раз? – спросил Дитон таким тоном, словно не верил своим ушам.   
  
Стайлз посмотрел на него.   
  
– Нет. Я же сказал – я не хотел его слушать. И видеть тоже. Мы поссорились, он ушел, а встретились только в прошлом месяце.   
  
Дитон поджал губы, глядя на Стайлза с таким сочувствием, с каким никогда на него не смотрел. Ни на него, ни на Скотта. Даже когда тот лежал без сознания, отравленный аконитом. Может, разница была лишь в том, что в ситуации со Скоттом он мог чем-то помочь, а со Стайлзом – нет?   
  
– Ты помнишь те воспоминания? Те, которые подарил тебе Неметон? – спросил Дитон.   
  
– Нет, – уверенно ответил Стайлз. Он пытался вспомнить, но все было больше похоже на фантазии. Или давнишний сон, который особенно понравился и отпечатался в сознании смутными образами и ощущениями. Но никаких деталей Стайлз уже не помнил.  
  
– Совсем?  
  
– Совсем.   
  
– Как думаешь, давно эти воспоминания стерлись? – прищурился Дитон.   
  
– Не знаю. Может, в начале первого курса я перестал на них дрочить, – начал злиться Стайлз. – У меня ощущение, будто я на приеме у мисс Морелл!  
  
– Потерпи немного. Эти моменты нужно уточнить, – не отреагировал на выпад Стайлза Дитон. И стал еще более внимательным и серьезным.   
  
– О’кей! Задавайте своим вопросы, док! – Стайлз всплеснул руками и беспомощно нахмурился. У него появилось чертовски неприятное чувство. Интуиция зажглась красной тревожной лампочкой, и не хватало только сирены.   
  
– Ты очень доверился словам Дженнифер, – начал Дитон. – Но она была не в курсе всей ситуации и дала довольно общий ответ.   
  
– Вы тогда тоже были не в курсе, – не сдержался Стайлз.   
  
Дитон застыл на мгновение, а потом улыбнулся:   
  
– Да. У меня были варианты, и я не мог определиться. Пока ко мне не пришел Дерек, уточнить, возможно ли кое-что.   
  
– Что?  
  
– Это он и собирался тебе рассказать, но ты его не выслушал, – это прозвучало как упрек, но Стайлз не успел вставить ни слова, потому что Дитон тут же спросил: – Что ты знаешь про пары, Стайлз?  
  
– Про пары? У волков? Типа на всю жизнь? – не понял тот. Вопрос оказался внезапным.   
  
– Да, – кивнул Дитон. – У оборотней тоже есть пары. Они встречаются…  
  
– Дайте угадаю! – влез Стайлз, испытывая легкую панику и чувствуя, как давление на спусковой крючок усиливается. – И встречаются они довольно редко?  
  
Дитон снова улыбнулся:   
  
– Нет. Они встречаются так же часто, как и пары у людей.   
  
– Не понял, – честно признался Стайлз. – Какая разница?  
  
– Разницы практически нет, – Дитон пожал плечами. – Я думаю, ты слышал рассказы о том, как кто-то встретил свою половинку и они прожили вместе всю жизнь?  
  
– Да. Слышал.   
  
– Только люди слабо чувствуют связь между собой в паре. В отличие от оборотней. Оборотни – магические существа, и восприятие действительности у них немного иное. Им важны связи со стаей, с семьей, с парой. Связи делают их сильнее. Именно по этой причине альфа так нуждается в своих бетах, а беты – в альфе. И именно из-за этого омеги считаются слабыми. У омег нет связей.   
  
Стайлз сглотнул, но противный комок в горле никуда не исчез, а наоборот, словно увеличивался, давил и давил.   
  
– И?  
  
– Иногда связь в паре оборотень-человек может  _спать_  месяцы или годы, потому что люди менее восприимчивы. Но в какой-то момент она обязательно проснется, – Дитон сделал паузу и сдвинул брови. – Однако если происходит вмешательство извне, то связь может быть пробуждена.   
  
Стайлзу показалось, что он начал понимать, куда клонит Дитон, и это было настолько нелепо и неправдоподобно, что горло сдавило, а в глазах защипало.  
  
– Хаа, – выдохнул Стайлз и замотал головой, не в силах разорвать зрительный контакт. – Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Неа.   
  
– На следующий день после того, как ты попал в больницу на Рождество, ко мне приехал Дерек, – не замечая его реакции, продолжил Дитон. – Он спросил, возможно ли, что он сможет помочь тебе преодолеть воздействие Неметона, потому что ты его пара. Я попросил его не спешить с выводами и во всем хорошенько разобраться. Ведь это не игрушки. Если он ошибся, то это может нанести тебе еще больший вред. Да и самому Дереку. Но он не спрашивал меня о том, пара ли ты ему. Он спрашивал, может ли он тебе помочь. Дерек был уверен.   
  
Стайлз застыл и, кажется, даже не дышал.   
  
– Признаюсь, у меня с самого начала была такая мысль. Уж больно странной показалась мне ваша с Дереком связь. Почему тебе виделся именно он? Но я не успел с вами это обсудить, – Дитон опустил взгляд и устало усмехнулся. – Да и как такое объяснить? Особенно тебе.  
  
Он снова посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза и прищурился.  
  
– Я вам не верю, – тот помотал головой. – Я не верю в пары на всю жизнь.   
  
– Это не вопрос веры, Стайлз, – возразил Дитон, и в его голосе промелькнула усталость. – Это либо есть, либо нет.  
  
– Значит, этого нет, – решительно ответил Стайлз.   
  
Дитон несколько секунд не шевелился, а потом неожиданно поднялся из-за стола, поправил куртку.   
  
– Тогда не смею тебя больше задерживать. Здесь я ничем помочь не могу, – с профессиональной вежливостью произнес он.  
  
– Хм, даже так? – усмехнулся Стайлз, встал и невесело улыбнулся. – Я вас понял, док. Но вот что лучше сработает – огонь или бензопила?   
  
Дитон ему улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
– Ты можешь его уничтожить, и влезть в то, с чем не справишься. Но твою проблему это не решит.   
  
– Ну а вдруг? – нарочито бодро пожал плечами Стайлз.   
  
– Не решит. Потому что проблема не здесь, – он коснулся пальцами сначала головы, а потом опустил их туда, где билось сердце, – а здесь.   
  
Стайлз прекратил улыбаться, развернулся и ушел. Зря он поехал к Дитону. Тот наговорил ему всякой чуши и попытался все выдать за чистую монету. Разве это могло быть правдой – Стайлз пара Дерека? Ну не бред же!  
  
Сев в джип, он выехал на дорогу и тут же отправился домой. Ничего. Сейчас поужинает с отцом, если тот не на работе, посмотрит, в каком он состоянии и не сильно ли его разнесло на вредных бургерах, выспится, а утром решит что делать.   
  
В городе стало гораздо больше машин, чем Стайлз помнил. И в десять вечера – он протрепался с Дитоном целый час! – оказался на светофоре третьим по счету. Но до дома Стайлз доехал за то же время, что и рассчитывал. Поискав в карманах и в рюкзаке ключи, Стайлз с сожалением вспомнил, что те лежат во втором ящике тумбочки рядом с кроватью и про них-то он совсем забыл, когда собирался. И сделать сюрприз явно не получится, потому что отец больше не хранит запасной ключ под половицей крыльца.   
  
Стайлз позвонил в дверной звонок и замер, пытаясь справиться с наползающей на лицо широкой улыбкой. В коридоре послышались шаги, потом дверь распахнулась, и он увидел отца в майке и в трусах.   
  
– Стайлз! – воскликнул тот, тут же втянул Стайлза в дом и с силой стиснул в объятиях.   
  
– Привет, пап, – с облегчением выдохнул он.   
  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? У тебя проблемы? – отстранившись, спросил отец и выглянул на улицу, словно проверяя, не следил ли кто за ними.   
  
– Все отлично! У меня выдалась пара свободных дней, и я решил тебя навестить. А чем это так пахнет? – принюхался Стайлз, а потом с осуждением взглянул на отца. Тот закрыл дверь и нахмурился, выглядя не устрашающе, как ему того хотелось, а скорее, комично.   
  
– Я взрослый, Стайлз. Что хочу, то и ем. Прекрати уже меня контролировать.   
  
– Да ты мне совсем не рад! – в шутку воскликнул Стайлз и указал пальцем на дверь. – Может, мне уйти?  
  
– Не говори глупостей, – тут же смягчился отец.   
  
– Тогда ты поделишься со мной этой вредной едой, которую «хочешь есть», – подвел итоги Стайлз, довольно улыбаясь.   
  
Отец на это только закатил глаза и подтолкнул его в кухню, где стояла открытая коробка с огромной пиццей, а рядом с ней в картонной коробочке лежали наггетсы, оставившие жирные следы на упаковке. У Стайлза при виде этой картины заурчало в животе, и он едва сдержал стон.   
  
– Долго добирался? – спросил отец, открывая холодильник и доставая Стайлзу бутылку пива. Оно было слабенькое, но отцу больше и не надо было. Он любил такое.   
  
– Ужасно долго простоял в пробках на выезд из города, но потом было проще, – пожаловался Стайлз, сбрасывая на пол рюкзак и куртку, потом сел на свободный стул, подогнув ногу, и подцепил пальцами большой кусок пиццы. По виду он не мог определить какая именно, но явно что-то мясное с большим количеством сыра. – А так, ты же знаешь, больше восьмидесяти мне из своего джипа не выжать. Да даже с этой скоростью надо быть осторожней. Короче, плелся как черепаха.   
  
– Безопасная черепаха, – добавил отец, присаживаясь напротив и доставая из коробки наггетс.   
  
– Да, безопасная, – рассмеялся Стайлз и покачал головой.   
  
Они немного поговорили, съели всю пиццу и наггетсы, выпили по бутылочке пива и разошлись по спальням. Отцу нужно было вставать на утреннее дежурство, а Стайлз так вымотался после дороги, что практически засыпал, пока жевал.   
  
В его комнате все было так же, как он оставил. Судя по всему, отец не заходил к нему даже чтобы пыль протереть. Правильно, этим ведь всегда занимался сам Стайлз, и отец не подумал, что теперь он этого делать не может. Пришлось распахнуть окно, чтобы впустить свежий воздух и прогнать затхлость.   
  
Стайлз решил сходить в душ и полез в свой шкаф за полотенцами. Они лежали аккуратной стопочкой на верхней полке рядом с потертой картонной коробкой. Стайлз взял одно, скользнув задумчивым взглядом по коробке, и закрыл дверцу, но потом все же снова открыл ее и достал коробку. Он совершенно не помнил, что там внутри.   
  
– Вот ты где, – шепнул Стайлз, вынимая оттуда машинку для стрижки, которую когда-то давно потерял. Улыбнувшись, он положил ее обратно и убрал в шкаф.   
  
После душа усталость несколько притупилась, а нагретые горячей водой мышцы приятно гудели, словно он несколько часов занимался в спортзале. Стайлз вытащил из комода свои старые трусы в ярко-голубую полоску, надел их и плюхнулся спиной на кровать, широко разведя ноги и закинув руки за голову. Взгляд лениво скользнул по комнате и Стайлз невольно начал вспоминать разговор с Дитоном.   
  
Неужели тот говорил всерьез насчет них с Дереком? Неужели он действительно думает, что Неметон оставил Стайлза в покое уже очень давно, а все те чувства, которые он испытывает, принадлежат только ему?   
  
– Все это такой бред, – тихо произнес он, внимательно слушая звук своего голоса.   
  
В голове всплыла сцена, о которой Дерек рассказывал Малии. Тогда в лесу у Стайлза со Скоттом начались проблемы. Хотя нет, у Скотта накануне. Это у Стайлза в тот момент начались проблемы. Он прекрасно помнил, как в кровь словно брызнула ударная доза адреналина, когда Дерек поймал его взгляд. Стайлза бросило в жар, и он растерялся. Эмоции застали его врасплох. Дерек напугал его до чертиков. И продолжал пугать с каждой встречей все сильнее. Особенно когда свалился под колеса его джипа на школьной парковке, и Скотт усадил его на переднее сиденье. И потом, когда Дерек чуть не заставил Стайлза отпилить ему руку!   
  
Ох, как же сильно Стайлз тогда ненавидел Скотта! Он был совсем ему не бро. Скотт прекрасно знал, что Стайлз боялся Дерека, но все равно спихнул его на него.   
  
Эти события он помнил прекрасно. Это были его воспоминания. Только его и ничьи больше. Он ни с кем не делился ими, а Скотт не воспринимал события серьезно, полагая, что Стайлз прикалывается. Это не так. Стайлз был совершенно серьезен. И он боялся.   
  
В памяти всплыла еще одна сцена, от которой до сих пор мороз по коже. Когда канима обездвижил Дерека, и тот упал в бассейн. Стайлз тогда чуть сердце не выплюнул от страха. Что бы он делал, если бы Дерек тогда утонул?   
  
Ну вот, блядь, что?  
  
Стайлз застыл, задержав дыхание, а невидимый стрелок нажал на спусковой крючок до упора и наконец-то выстрелил.   
  


  
  
Дерек резко проснулся, будто от сильного толчка. Он сонно прищурился, пытаясь сообразить, где находится и который час. Спальню не заливало солнечным светом, как обычно, а где-то рядом раздавался гул льющейся воды. Дереку сначала показалось, что вода бежит внутри лофта, и он встревоженно осмотрелся, окончательно сбрасывая остатки сна, но потом взглянул на окно и расслабился. Всего лишь сильный ливень с утра пораньше. Дерек плюхнулся обратно на подушку, постарался унять участившийся пульс, потер лицо руками. Затем он свесился с кровати и подобрал лежащий на полу мобильник, чтобы посмотреть, насколько сейчас рано или поздно. Ощущения в последние дни играли с ним злую шутку.  
  
На экране тут же всплыло сообщение от Коры. И, судя по времени получения, оно пришло полторы минуты назад – в десять утра ровно. Видимо, оно и разбудило. Дерек не любил громкие телефонные мелодии и всегда ставил на виброзвонок. Все равно он всегда слышал, если ему звонили.  
  
Дерек открыл сообщение и сонно улыбнулся. Кора прислала селфи: рядом с лицом она держала титульный лист своей работы с отличной оценкой и показывала язык. Дерек отправил ей смайлик и еще немного посмотрел на снимок, понимая, как сильно он соскучился по сестре, а потом кинул мобильник на кровать и встал. С силой взъерошив волосы, он зевнул, спустился на первый этаж и направился в душ, действуя скорее на автопилоте, нежели осознанно.   
  
Каждое утро Дерек просыпался, резко выныривая из сна, несколько минут валялся на кровати, пытаясь собрать себя в одно целое, чтобы найти силы подняться и дойти до душа. Там он включал сначала горячую воду, потом резко переключал рычажок на холодную. Только таким способом удавалось прогнать головную боль, которая практически не прекращалась с самого возвращения в Бикон-Хиллз. Дерек знал, что будет хреново, когда уезжал из Лос-Анджелеса, но не думал, что настолько. Он чувствовал себя разбитым, сломленным и слабым. От этих ощущений кожа покрывалась липким потом, а голова гудела так, будто внутри находился старый барахлящий генератор. Но возвращаться обратно он не собирался. Хватит с него.   
  
Однако в это утро, зайдя в ванную и раздевшись, Дерек сообразил, что голова не болит. Совсем. Вчера вечером, когда он засыпал после изнурительной тренировки, его тоже не особо мучила головная боль, но тогда обращать на это внимание не стал – все тело гудело, а глаза слипались от усталости – и списал на то, что успел уже к ней привыкнуть. Дерек залез под воду, теплую в этот раз, и замер, наслаждаясь приятными ощущениями.   
  
С одной стороны, это было хорошим знаком – связь практически разрушилась, а с другой – кольнула обида, ведь он старался, а все в итоге оказалось бесполезно. Ему было жалко потраченного времени.  
  
Когда Стайлз не стал его слушать и прогнал, наговорив гадостей, Дерек даже видеть его не хотел, не то чтобы скучать или пытаться все исправить. Стайлз профессионально бил по больному, а такое простить было очень трудно. Практически нереально. Будь это кто-то другой, Дерек сделал бы все, чтобы не иметь ничего общего с этим человеком. Но это был Стайлз. Его Стайлз. Тогда еще  _его_.   
  
У них обоих прекрасно получалось игнорировать существование друг друга почти полгода. Потом Стайлз уехал в Лос-Анджелес, и Дерек сначала пытался остаться в Бикон-Хиллз, но, промаявшись недели три, не выдержал и тоже свалил. Знал бы он, к чему это решение приведет, уехал бы к Коре на другой конец страны. Она смогла бы ему помочь пережить разрыв связи. Еще слабой, неокрепшей связи. Но Дерек не хотел ее грузить, не хотел ее сочувствующих взглядов. Она старалась их скрывать за показным безразличием, но Дерек чувствовал – Кора его жалеет.   
  
Так Дерек оказался в Лос-Анджелесе. Найти Стайлза стало несложно. Первое время он даже немного за ним понаблюдал, испытывая смутное беспокойство за его безопасность. Но со Стайлзом все было в порядке, и Дерек оставил его в покое, решив, что поживет какое-то время в городе и решит, что делать дальше. Его семья владела кое-какой недвижимостью, находившейся приблизительно в том же состоянии, что и дом в Бикон-Хиллз. И Дерек решил привести все в порядок и начать сдавать в аренду, чтобы с банковского счета деньги не только списывались, но и поступали на него.   
  
Найдя себе занятие, Дерек не заметил, как пролетел год. Это был самый простой год, в течение которого он практически не думал про Стайлза. Изредка они сталкивались в кофешопах, супермаркетах или клубах, но Дерек всегда успевал уйти до того, как его заметят. Иногда хотелось подойти к Стайлзу, хорошенько врезать ему и все высказать, но он себе такого не позволял.   
  
Первый срыв произошел через полтора года.   
  
Дерек расстался с очередной девушкой, которая пыталась построить с ним серьезные отношения, и чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке. Он был не против отношений. Ему нравилась Джесслин, ему нравился их секс, и он был готов на серьезные шаги. Точнее, думал, что готов. Они познакомились в баре, ничего друг другу не обещали и практически не вылезали из постели пару недель. После этого она все чаще стала забывать свои вещи, а Дерек, сообразив, к чему все идет, выделил ей один ящик комода. Он ведь тоже старался.   
  
Джесслин не давила на него, словно интуитивно понимая, что с ним такое не прокатит, и действовала аккуратно. Дерек видел все ее маневры, но ему это даже нравилось. А потом однажды утром голову пронзила внезапная боль, сердце заколотилось с такой силой, будто намеривалось сломать ребра и выпрыгнуть из груди. Дерек потерял контроль на какое-то мгновение и обратился на глазах у встревоженной Джесслин. Когда приступ прошел, Дерек ей все спокойно рассказал – не о Стайлзе, а об оборотнях, – и она его внимательно выслушала. Потом собрала свои вещи и ушла, пожелав ему удачи. Оказалось, что ей было известно и об оборотнях, и об охотниках, потому что ее предыдущий бойфренд тоже был оборотнем, омегой, и его убили просто так. «А может, не просто так», – подумав, добавила Джесслин. И сказала, что дважды она в эту реку не войдет.   
  
Когда дверь за ней закрылась, Дерек испытал острое сожаление, и только. Головная боль притупилась, но, узнавая симптомы, он оделся и доехал до кампуса Стайлза. Осторожно поспрашивал про него, и выяснил, что Стайлз улетел домой на выходные. Дерека в тот момент словно ледяной водой окатили. Он собрал сумку и уехал в Сиэтл к Коре. Она встретила его в аэропорту на машине, одолженной у соседки по комнате, и отвезла в отель, всю дорогу насильно вытягивая боль.  
  
– Прекрати, – не выдержав, рявкнул Дерек, оскалившись. В то Рождество, когда Стайлз загремел в больницу, а его самого раскатывало от необъяснимой тревоги, она себя так не вела.  
  
– Не-а, – Кора даже в лице не изменилась. – Когда мы с тобой встретились в том хранилище, от тебя несло болезненной тоской. Немножко. Ты круто прятал свое состояние. Я даже с тебя пример начала брать.  
  
– И что? – все еще недовольным тоном отозвался Дерек и скинул ее ладонь со своего предплечья. Кора тут же впилась пальцами в его ногу и снова по ее руке побежали черные ручейки.   
  
– А то. Сегодня от тебя несет болезнью, – она остановилась на красный и хмуро посмотрела на Дерека. – Тоски больше не чувствую. Только болезнь. И ты не можешь это прятать. А запах, честно говоря, паршивенький.   
  
От ее слов легче не стало. Его ломало весь уикенд и отпустило только в тот момент, когда самолет приземлился в Лос-Анджелесе. Дерек специально проехался мимо любимого «Старбакса» Стайлза, находящегося рядом с кампусом, в надежде увидеть его, но внутри было полно народу, и никого разглядеть не получилось. Тогда на следующий день Дерек, скрепя зубами от злости, снова наведался к Стайлзу и удостоверился, что он действительно вернулся.   
  
Этот урок Дерек выучил и больше не позволял Стайлзу застать себя врасплох неожиданным отъездом. Такое положение жутко бесило, и каждое полнолуние его срывало: от ярости слюна становилась кислой и вязкой, а за ребрами, как в огороженном камине, полыхал огонь.  
  
Следующие восемь месяцев Дерек провел в злости, укрепляя свой и без того сильный якорь. Он чаще присматривал за Стайлзом, снял квартиру поближе к его университету и постепенно успокоился. Огонь внутри утих. Дерек снова мог заняться чем-то посторонним, уйдя в дело с головой. Как раз в то время в одном из его домов прорвало трубу и залило три этажа. Пришлось ехать и разбираться. Дерек был рад такому стечению обстоятельств, чем немало поразил домоправителя.   
  
Все, казалось бы, вошло в норму. Но потом случился еще один срыв, и Дерек сам, не дожидаясь отъезда Стайлза, свалил в Мексику к Питеру, плотно сотрудничающему с семьей Калаверас. Они занимались поисками одного спятившего редкого оборотня, но Дерек не стал в этом участвовать. Он продержался там несколько дней, а потом уехал, даже не попрощавшись. Питер прислал ему осуждающее сообщение и посоветовал подлечиться. Еще и смайлик поставил. Урод.   
  
Дерек пытался завести нормальные отношения, но его рвения девушкам явно не хватало, поэтому он пустил все на самотек, получая удовольствие. С каждым месяцем ощущение, что он пес на привязи, заботило его все меньше и меньше. В конце концов, это же временно?   
  
Пока же он практически идеально сумел подстроиться под расписание Стайлза, чтобы не сталкиваться с ним лишний раз и в то же время быть неподалеку. В свои редкие посещения Бикон-Хиллз, когда Стайлз приезжал к отцу и Скотту, Дерек старался особо не мелькать на улице. Если у них получалось пересекаться в самых неожиданных местах огромного многомилионного Лос-Анджелеса, то в родном городе им суждено столкнуться нос к носу. По чертову закону подлости.  
  
Но один блядский случай развалил всю отработанную систему. Стайлз свалился ему на голову, как снег среди знойного лета. Дерек пытался его игнорировать, только ничего не получалось. Стайлз вел себя с ним как раньше, словно их ссоры и не было, но Дерек чувствовал, что тот действует осторожно, будто идет к нему по тонкому льду. И это вызывало интерес – провалится ли Стайлз под лед или дойдет до конца?   
  
А еще Стайлз  _желал_. От него разило скрываемой похотью. Однажды он заявился на их встречу после дрочки. Неужели думал, что Дерек не поймет? Или на то и был расчет? Это чертовски злило и заводило одновременно. К этому времени Дереку казалось, что он перегорел и на Стайлза ему плевать, однако все вышло немного не так. Каждым своим сообщением, каждым взглядом и неловким касанием Стайлз, как ветер, раздувал погасшие угли костра. А когда Дерек снова вспыхнул, то спустил его с небес на землю, в очередной раз доказав, какой он мудак.   
  
Выключив воду, он вылез из душа и обтерся полотенцем, висевшем тут же на держателе. Зеркало запотело, и Дерек провел по нему ладонью, потрогал немного отросшую щетину и решил, что займется ею завтра. Обмотал полотенце вокруг бедер и вышел из ванной.  
  
В лофте оказалось прохладно. Дверь на балкон распахнулась от ветра, и косые капли дождя барабанили по полу теперь уже внутри. Дерек подошел к двери и закрыл ее. Стало чуть тише, но гул все равно стоял громкий. Он постоял возле окна, вглядываясь в серую муть и абсолютно ни о чем не думая, но потом почувствовал легкий голод и направился на кухню. Засыпал в кофеварку кофе, налил воды и включил. Затем открыл холодильник, потянулся за упаковкой бекона и услышал дверной звонок.   
  
Дерек выпрямился и прислушался. Может быть, показалось? Но нет, секунд через десять снова позвонили. Дерек не ждал гостей и не хотел сейчас никого видеть. По утрам он чувствовал себя особенно паршиво, и даже пользоваться волчьим обонянием, чтобы определить стоящего за дверью, было непростой задачей. Дерек последнюю неделю старался лишний раз не прибегать к силе оборотня, чтобы не провоцировать новые приступы. И это положение бесило до зубовного скрежета. Он урожденный, а не укушенный, волчья сущность – это продолжение его самого, а теперь от нее приходится огораживаться. Это как перестать пользоваться одной рукой.   
  
Мать рассказывала о том, как сложно и болезненно рвать связь, но Дерек тогда не особо ее слушал. Он думал, что его парой была Пейдж и ее потеря – самое страшное, что могло с ним случиться. О, как же он заблуждался!   
  
Услышав третий звонок, теперь уже настойчивее первых двух, Дерек с тяжелым вздохом закрыл холодильник и направился к входной двери. Это точно приперся Скотт. Он обещал показать ему свою альфа-форму. Дерека это интересовало, но точно не с утра.   
  
Поправив полотенце, он открыл дверь, увидел стоящего на пороге бритого практически под ноль Стайлза, закрыл дверь, постоял пару секунд и снова открыл. Стайлз не исчез. Плечи его красной с серыми рукавами куртки были усыпаны темными пятнами воды, а на коротком ежике волос блестели капли. Скорей всего, промок, пока бежал от джипа до дома.  
  
– Привет, – неуверенно сказал Стайлз, глядя на Дерека широко распахнутыми глазами. – Могу войти?   
  
Дерек молча отошел в сторону, впуская его в лофт, и закрыл дверь, все еще озадаченный таким поворотом событий.   
  
Стайлз спустился с порога, направился к дивану, но, не дойдя до него, замер, неловко сжав руками края куртки, и обернулся.   
  
– Ты не отвечал ни на сообщения, ни на звонки, – произнес он нарочито бодрым голосом. Дерек слышал прорезающиеся дрожащие, неуверенные нотки. Странно, но его появление не вызывало никаких особо ярких эмоций. Ни радости, ни сожаления, ни злости. Скорее, Дерек чувствовал ту же обреченность, что ощутил, увидев восставшего из мертвых Питера.   
  
– Ты у меня в черном списке, – он пожал плечами и пошел к лестнице. Разгуливать в сползающем то и дело полотенце перед Стайлзом не хотелось.   
  
– Даже так? – усмехнулся Стайлз, топчась рядом с диваном, но так и не садясь.   
  
Дерек спокойно поднялся на второй этаж, скинул полотенце и надел длинные спортивные шорты из мягкой ткани прямо на влажное после душа тело.   
  
– Ты мог хотя бы раз мне ответить! – голос Стайлза звучал приглушенно. Дерек постоял немного на месте, подавил желание остаться здесь и спустился. Что-что, а прятаться он точно не станет.  
  
– Зачем? – спросил Дерек, проходя мимо и направляясь на кухню. У кофеварки завершилась программа, и по всему лофту растекся приятный аромат. 

Дерек достал свою кружку, налил кофе и вернулся к дивану. Сел и сделал осторожный глоток. Хорошая кофеварка, не зря Кора ее так нахваливала по телефону.  
  
– Ну не знаю, – Стайлз покачал головой, провел ладонью по волосам, словно все еще не в силах привыкнуть к стрижке, и нахмурился. – Может, из вежливости? Это такая штука, которую нормальные люди привыкли соблюдать. Как, например, предложить кофе гостю.   
  
Дерек кивнул, соглашаясь с ним, и снова отпил из кружки. Шикарный кофе. Надо не забыть потом позвонить Коре. Лучше всего завтра. Сегодня она будет отмечать окончание тестов и сдачу проекта. Не стоит ее отвлекать. А вот завтра с утра он обязательно ей позвонит.   
  
– Дерек! – воскликнул вдруг Стайлз, энергично замахав руками, как выбежавший на дорогу человек, которому требовалась срочная помощь. – Ты можешь хотя бы посмотреть на меня?   
  
Дерек перевел на него ничего не выражающий взгляд и внимательно осмотрел с головы до ног, потом вернулся к глазам, устанавливая зрительный контакт. От Стайлза неприкрыто фонило паникой вперемешку с сожалением и какой-то детской обидой. Дерек видел, как расширились его зрачки, как нахмурились брови, а губы сжались в тонкую нитку, став почти незаметными. Внутри шевельнулось странное чувство.   
  
– Спасибо! – воскликнул Стайлз, снова взмахивая руками. И Дерек осознал, что это было за чувство – ярость. Он откинулся на спинку дивана, не отводя от Стайлза глаз, и сосредоточился на кофе, стараясь делать маленькие глотки и держать себя в руках. – Тебе даже не интересно, зачем я пришел?  
  
– Мне интересно, когда ты уйдешь, – честно ответил Дерек и тут же стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как лезут клыки. Блядский Стайлз! Какого хуя он приперся?   
  
Такой ответ словно бы Стайлза остудил. Он сделал шаг назад и скрестил руки на груди в защитном жесте.   
  
– Уйду, когда мы поговорим. Нормально поговорим, – тихим, упрямым голосом сказал Стайлз.   
  
– Говори, – Дерек приподнял брови и показательно посмотрел на стоящие рядом с кроватью электронные часы. – Не теряй время.   
  
– Разговор предполагает, что говорить будут как минимум двое, – нахмурился еще больше Стайлз. Вид у него был таким, словно он делал одолжение своим приходом, переступил через свою гордость и пришел первый, чтобы  _помочь_  им обоим.   
  
Явился, как спаситель.  
  
Черт!..  
  
Дерек медленно встал, сжимая в ладони кружку с недопитым, все еще горячим кофе, а потом размахнулся и грохнул ее об пол. Стайлз шарахнулся от осколков, полетевших в разные стороны, а Дерек уставился на растекающуюся кофейную лужу. Клыки и когти вылезли, волосы на загривке встали дыбом и будто наэлектризовались. А щеки зачесались от пробирающейся сквозь кожу шерсти. Ему стоило огромных усилий обратить превращение.   
  
– Проваливай, – дрожащим от ярости голосом произнес Дерек.   
  
– Нет, я не уйду, – Стайлз не выглядел испуганным. Наоборот, приободрился и упер руки в бока. – Я говорил с Дитоном вчера вечером. Он рассказал мне про пары. Он мне все рассказал.   
  
– И что? – Дерек повернулся к нему и прищурился. – Ты поверил?  
  
– Сначала нет, не поверил, – замотал головой Стайлз и махнул рукой в сторону Дерека. – Как в такое можно поверить?   
  
– В самом деле, – скривился тот.   
  
Стайлз открыл и закрыл рот, будто потерял мысль и не знал, что сказать. Его сердцебиение было настолько громким, что игнорировать казалось невозможным. Дерек позволил волчьей стороне вылезти, позволил себе расслабиться и теперь обоняние щекотал запах пота Стайлза вперемешку с ярким ароматом кофе, а слух ласкал его голос. Этого казалось так много и так мало одновременно, и Дереку пришлось снова взять себя в руки и практически прекратить дышать. Он не собирался сдаваться. Теперь уже нет. Дерек ведь решил, что больше не угробит ни одного дня своей жизни из-за этой блядской связи.   
  
– Я не о том, – как-то беспомощно ответил Стайлз. – Это все свалилось так внезапно. Я не хотел в это верить.  
  
Дерек вопросительно выгнул бровь, ожидая услышать продолжение, и Стайлз это понял. Он сначала опустил голову, в очередной раз провел ладонями по волосам, а потом отвернулся и прошелся по лофту. Не надо было обладать способностью читать мысли – каждое слово сегодня ему давалось с трудом.  
  
– Я не хотел ошибиться. Потом. Потом это было бы слишком больно, – наконец произнес Стайлз и покосился на Дерека. Тот ничего не ответил и смотрел прямо перед собой. Стайлз шагнул ближе, но остановился, не решившись встать рядом. Дерек чувствовал идущее от него тепло и пытался не обращать внимания на пробежавшую по спине волнующую дрожь. – А оказалось, что я все равно облажался. По крупному облажался. Я должен был тогда тебя выслушать, но не сделал это. И в итоге мучился все это время просто так.   
  
Дерек вздрогнул. Морок разом спал. Он резко обернулся в его сторону и наклонился вперед, не веря тому, что услышал. Неужели прекрасный оборотнический слух его подвел на таком близком расстоянии?  
  
–  _Ты_? – тихо уточнил Дерек. Стайлз непонимающе на него уставился, приоткрыв рот. А у Дерека руки мелко затряслись. Он сжал кулаки и разжал. – Ты? Ты мучился? Ты, блядь, мучился?   
  
– Ты тоже, наверно. Мы оба, – спохватился Стайлз, но уже было поздно. Дерек почувствовал, как воздуха с каждой секундой становится все меньше.   
  
– Наверно, – он покачал головой и отступил, просто для того, чтобы нечаянно не убить паршивца. – Уйди, Стайлз.   
  
– Нет, я не уйду! Не гони меня!   
  
– Убирайся, – повторил Дерек, отворачиваясь от него и подходя к окну. На улице все еще лило как из ведра, и ничего невозможно было разглядеть. Только Дерек все равно в этот момент ничего бы не увидел. Он сильно зажмурился и сжал кулаки до хруста в суставах.   
  
Стайлз наступил на один из осколков кружки и замер. Дереку не нужно было видеть его, чтобы понять, чем тот занят, – он его чувствовал. Как раньше, в Лос-Анджелесе, когда пытался избежать встречи. Ему не нужно было видеть Стайлза или слышать, Дерек просто  _знал_ , что он рядом. Только в тот раз в «Старбаксе» ему некуда было деться. Его тогда загнали в угол.  
  
– Нет, Дерек, – от спокойного голоса Стайлза стало еще более горько. – Я теперь не уйду.  
  
На это ответить было нечего. Дерек молчал, стараясь отстраниться от своих эмоций и вновь обрести контроль над ситуацией. Потому что сейчас руль выскальзывал из его пальцев. И было очень трудно не сорваться окончательно.   
  
– Нет, – немного помолчав, сказал Дерек. – Ты уйдешь.   
  
– Не уйду.   
  
Дерек обернулся к нему и поймал его взгляд.   
  
– Давай, я тебе кое-что объясню, – сдержанно и уверенно начал Дерек, чувствуя, что в этот раз вернувшаяся злость успокаивала, придавая сил. Стайлз неопределенно качнул головой, и он продолжил: – После того как ты выставил меня в тот день, я пытался разорвать связь. Но это у меня не получилось.   
  
– И ты поехал за мной, – влез Стайлз, как всегда не в состоянии держать язык за зубами.   
  
Как же это бесило.   
  
– Да, – прищурился Дерек. – Я поехал за тобой. В тот момент я еще на что-то рассчитывал. Со временем это прошло. Я отлично жил без тебя. Но вот незадача. Связь с каждым месяцем крепла, и твой внезапный отъезд из Лос-Анджелеса показал мне реальное положение дел. Я уехал на другой конец страны, но отпустило меня только в Лос-Анджелесе, куда ты к тому времени вернулся. И так было все эти годы. Я пытался еще раз разорвать связь, но у меня снова не вышло. Мне было удобно быть поблизости от тебя. Мы не пересекались…  
  
– Ты следил за мной! – воскликнул Стайлз, но в голосе слышался не упрек, а скорее удивление, как если бы он об этом думал и теперь это подтвердилось. – Все еще сталкер, Дерек?  
  
– …потому что мне на тебя было плевать, и тебе на меня, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Дерек, сделав вид, что не услышал его выпад. – Я не подстраховался только один раз, который закончилось этим, – Дерек указал рукой на Стайлза.   
  
– Этим? – не понял тот.  
  
– Да. Ты ко мне прилип, доставая своими сообщениями, но так и не решаясь набрать номер. Очень по-взрослому, ага. Я понял, что ты не отстанешь, и согласился на встречу. Признаюсь, ты был довольно милым, – усмехнулся Дерек. – И я забыл, какое ты дерьмо, и дал тебе шанс. Но ты тут же облажался.   
  
– Ты ревнуешь к Малии? – неуверенно спросил Стайлз, нахмурившись.   
  
– Нет. Малия хорошая пара для тебя. Не понимаю, почему ты и там все просираешь?  
  
– Просираю?   
  
– Только не говори, что не знаешь про Айзека.   
  
– Знаю я про Айзека, – раздраженно ответил Стайлз. – Только видишь ли, мне на него похуй. А с ней я не знаю, как поступать. Не знаю, что делать.  
  
Дерек на пару секунд зажмурился. Ему не нужно было это знать. Ему неинтересна эта информация. Он вообще не хочет даже обсуждать это. Тем более со Стайлзом!  
  
– Плевать мне на твои отношения, – честно признался Дерек, снова глядя ему в глаза. – Ты по-крупному облажался со мной во второй раз. Поэтому сейчас ты уйдешь отсюда и все забудешь. Мы с тобой  _закончили_.

Стайлз прикусил нижнюю губу, не сводя с Дерека потерянного, шокированного взгляда, и отрицательно помотал головой.   
  
– Но мы же пара, – тихо возразил он.   
  
– Я позабочусь об этом, и ты перестанешь испытывать дискомфорт. Не волнуйся, – хмыкнул Дерек, стараясь игнорировать, как сильно сжалось горло, словно кто-то очень сильный обхватил его двумя руками и давил, давил, давил. Не выдержав, Дерек снова отвернулся к окну и расслабленно закрыл глаза.   
  
Это была катастрофа. Все нервные окончания в теле словно воспалились, сведенные от напряжения мышцы сводило мелкими, неожиданными судорогами. Дерек слышал удаляющиеся шаги, медленные и тихие, и каждый попадал в ритм его собственного сердца. А в голове билась лишь одна мысль – он не хочет, чтобы Стайлз уходил. Не в этот раз, когда сам пришел! Но Дерек стоял не шевелясь и не мог снова переступить через свою гордость. Он прожил в тени, поддаваясь связи, почти четыре года. Больше этого не повторится. Не должно.   
  
Но как же сильно этого хотелось, черт побери!  
  
Стайлз подошел к двери, открыл ее, а потом закрыл. Дерек замер, учуяв опасность. Стайлз все еще находился в лофте.   
  
– Да пошел ты, – сказал Стайлз и тяжело вздохнул, словно все это время нес тяжелую ношу, а сейчас сбросил ее на пол.   
  
Дерек обернулся и сжал зубы, хмуро глядя на него.   
  
– Да-да, – закивал Стайлз, спускаясь с порога, и улыбнулся, широко разведя руки. – Катись на хрен. Не будет этого. Никуда я не уйду. Я тут внезапно понял, что никакого  _дискомфорта_  ты мне не приносишь. Да, бываешь полнейшим кретином, но в целом – все очень даже круто.   
  
– И тебя как обычно не волнует мое мнение? – прищурился Дерек.   
  
– Уел, – с сожаление вздохнул Стайлз. – Я же дерьмо, помнишь? И тут тебе не повезло. Мы пара. И отказываться от этого я не собираюсь. Я пришел сюда не просто так. Ты считаешь, что я прибежал к тебе все обсудить и попытаться найти выход? Неееет! Я пришел, потому что  _уже_  нашел выход.   
  
– И какой же?   
  
Стайлз разом притих, но на его лице появилось выражение абсолютной уверенности и спокойствия. Он расслабленно опустил руки и чуть-чуть ссутулился.  
  
– Я пришел за тобой, – пожал он плечами, словно не сказал ничего важного, того, чего Дерек раньше не знал. – Я хочу тебя. Всего.   
  
По телу прокатилась волна жара, а волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Голос у Стайлза был немного хрипловатый, и сказанные им слова словно на повторе звучали в голове, каждый раз раздувая потухшие было угли. Дерек стиснул зубы, напряг мышцы и расслабился, испытывая слабое удовлетворение от тянущего ощущения в теле. Оно почти сразу исчезло, но эта передышка позволила ему собраться.   
  
– Я не вещь, чтобы за мной приходить, – пожал плечами Дерек и направился на кухню. Там в шкафу стояла швабра. Нужно было убрать осколки и лужу. Запах кофе начинал раздражать. – И я тебе все сказал.   
  
– Но ты меня не выслушал! – возмутился Стйлз, идя за ним следом. Дерек достал швабру с прикрепленным к ней совком, и обошел Стайлза, даже не задев плечом. Хотя задеть хотелось очень сильно! Если бы Стайлз был оборотнем, то уже валялся бы на полу, истекая кровью и регенерируя.   
  
– Ты утомил.   
  
– Утомил? – неожиданно тихо спросил Стайлз, и Дерек невольно нахмурился, улавливая его переменившееся настроение. За спиной послышались шаги, он повернулся, и Стайлз тут же толкнул его в грудь. – Да это ты тут дерьмо!   
  
Дерек пошатнулся, но устоял, а когда Стайлз снова хотел его толкнуть, опередил, отбросив в сторону швабру и несильно оттолкнув. Стайлз сделал несколько шагов назад, удержавшись на ногах и, гневно сверкая глазами, смотрел прямо на Дерека.   
  
– Какого хрена ты творишь? Почему с тобой так сложно? – с нескрываемым отчаяньем произнес Стайлз. – Ты как будто не слышишь меня. Я. Не. Уйду.   
  
Дерек устал сопротивляться. Бушевавшая внутри ярость стихла, а в голове было удивительно пусто. Он не хотел ничего говорить, не хотел продолжать этот разговор, и совершенно точно не хотел Стайлзу верить. Но почему-то верил. Еще никогда ему не было так трудно. Всегда, когда он что-то решал не делать – не делал, о чем-то решал не думать – не думал. Только со Стайлзом это правило не работало. Барахлило каждый гребанный раз.  
  
– Все это очень мило, Стайлз, – усталым голосом начал Дерек, подбирая швабру и оглядывая разлетевшиеся осколки, – но что ты будешь делать дальше? Когда выйдешь отсюда?  
  
– В смысле?   
  
Дерек усмехнулся. Почему-то этот ответ он готов был услышать.   
  
– В смысле – со своей жизнью. Дальше что? – уточнил он, заметая осколки в совок. Собрав все заметные, Дерек понес их в мусорное ведро на кухне и выкинул.   
  
– Я вернусь в Лос-Анджелес, доучусь, пройду стажировку, а там будет видно, – честно ответил Стайлз.  
  
– Ты. А я? – Дерек снял совок, намочил швабру и снова вернулся к кофейной луже. Ее запах перебивал запах Стайлза, и это было неправильно. Теперь Дерек мог себе в этом признаться. Он не знал, последний это их разговор или будут еще, но ему инстинктивно хотелось продлить этот момент. Запомнить все до малейших деталей. Так, на всякий случай.  
  
– Ты? – переспросил Стайлз, с таким видом, будто его застали врасплох. – Ты, если хочешь, можешь поехать со мной, а если не хочешь – остаться здесь или куда ты там собираешься.   
  
Дерек замер, практически вытерев лужу, и обернулся, глядя на Стайлза и понимая, что снова начинает злиться. Вот как у него это выходит? Всего десять секунд назад Дереку было абсолютно похуй, чем закончится этот разговор!   
  
– И тебя не будет напрягать, что мы не рядом? – уточнил он.   
  
– Если я буду знать, что мы вместе, я смогу это пережить, – недовольно скривился Стайлз, складывая руки на груди. – Вообще-то, есть телефоны и скайп, и мы можем приезжать друг к другу периодически…  
  
– А Малия? – Дерек качнул головой, не веря своим ушам. – Или ты забыл, что она твоя девушка? Сколько вы встречаетесь? Год? Все еще не знаешь, что делать?  
  
– А что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?   
  
– Блядь! – выругался Дерек, опешив. – Я хочу услышать честный ответ!  
  
Стайлз смотрел на него какое-то время, а потом опустил голову и застыл, как вкопанный. Кажется, даже дыхание задержал. Дерек фыркнул и прошел мимо него в ванную, чтобы ополоснуть швабру.   
  
– Блеск, – пробормотал он себе под нос.   
  
Не успел Дерек добраться до двери, как услышал, что Стайлз закопошился и расстегнул молнию. Затем все стихло.   
  
– Малия! – раздался нарочито бодрый голос Стайлза. Дерек резко обернулся, окидывая его быстрым взглядом. Стайлз злился и волновался. Он бездумно водил ладонью по волосам и хмурился. – Да, я полный козел. Да, это была голосовая почта. Нет, я не слушал ни одно твое сообщение… Ага, потому что мне неинтересно. Именно так. Зачем звоню? – Стайлз посмотрел Дереку в глаза и улыбнулся. – Мы больше не встречаемся. Пока.   
  
Стайлз быстро выключил телефон и запихнул его в карман куртки.   
  
– Мудак, – сказал Дерек, потом покачал головой, закинул швабру в угол ванной, решив заняться этим позже, и пошел в кухню. Во рту пересохло и чертовски хотелось пить. Он не соврал Стайлзу. Этот разговор его действительно утомлял и выматывал. Получше всякой тренировки.  
  
– Я честно ответил! – рявкнул ему в спину Стайлз, догнал его и снова толкнул в спину. В этот раз Дерек не уследил и чуть не влетел в холодильник. Круто развернулся, схватил Стайлза за ворот куртки и вмял в столешницу, понимая, что вот-вот сорвется. Дерек оскалился и глухо зарычал. Но Стайлз, вместо того чтобы испугаться, лишь обмяк в его руках и пробормотал: – Ты спросил, а я ответил. Я действовал.  
  
Дерек его встряхнул напоследок и собрался уже отпустить, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от Стайлза.   
  
Только не успел.   
  
– Прости, – одними губами шепнул Стайлз, не отрывая от него широко раскрытых, глаз. Огромные черные зрачки практически скрыли карамельного цвета радужку.

Дерек сделал вдох, а потом наклонился и поцеловал. Стайлз отреагировал мгновенно, словно только этого и ждал. Он приглашающе раскрыл рот, проехался по языку Дерека своим и притянул за талию еще ближе. Пальцы Стайлза вжались в него с такой силой, что не будь Дерек оборотнем, остались бы синяки. По спине вдоль позвоночника, словно разряд тока пробежал. Стайлз как чумной впивался в его рот, водил руками по его спине, а потом и вовсе опустил одну ладонь ему на задницу, собственнически стиснув. От Стайлза несло похотью, как от дорвавшегося до секса освободившегося заключенного. Им обоим не хватало воздуха, но Стайлз и не думал отстраняться, будто боялся, что Дерек исчезнет.   
  
Надо было это прекращать. Дерек скользнул ладонью по затылку Стайлз, слегка царапнув когтями кожу и заставив его охнуть, умерить пыл, затем сам перехватил инициативу, пытаясь сбавить напор. Ничего не получалось, Стайлз шумно сопел от нехватки воздуха и только мешался, стараясь снова навязать свои правила. Дерек взял его за подбородок и немного отстранился, разглядывая покрасневшие, приоткрытые губы. Стайлз смотрел на него расфокусированным взглядом и тяжело дышал. Дерек сорвал сначала один быстрый поцелуй, потом второй, на третьем коснулся нижней губы языком, а на четвертом скользнул в рот, властно начиная вести. Стайлз больше не сопротивлялся. Он отвечал сначала неуверенно, будто боясь снова испортить, и позволял себя целовать, но потом расслабился и сумел подстроиться.   
  
В ушах шумела кровь, по коже разбегались мурашки, а член болезненно вжимался в бедро Стайлза через ткань. Между ними было до немыслимого много одежды. Дерек вытряхнул Стайлза из куртки, уронив ее под ноги, затем задрал футболку, трогая живот, бока и влажную от пота спину. Ему самому было жарко и душно, хоть он и стоял в одних только шортах. Стайлз, не прекращая поцелуя, расстегнул свою ширинку, а Дерек стащил штаны вместе с трусами, освобождая налившийся член, обхватил его рукой и слегка сжал.  
  
– Дааа, – Стайлз откинул голову назад и дернул бедрами, толкаясь в руку Дерека. Его щеки покраснели, на висках выступили капельки пота, а глаза были сильно зажмурены. Дерек отпустил его, и Стайлз тут же растерянно на него посмотрел, словно не понимал, как такое возможно? –  _Дерек?_  
  
Вместо ответа Дерек взял его руку и положил на свой член, оттягивающий мягкую ткань шортов. Стайлз понятливо скользнул ладонью под резинку, сжал пальцами член и провел ими по всей длине, затем погладил головку и слегка надавил на дырочку уретры. Дерек стиснул зубы, пережидая вспышку острого удовольствия, подался вперед и снова поцеловал Стайлза, больно прикусывая его губы.   
  
– Ох блядь, – Стайлз вжался в него бедрами и свободной рукой обнял за талию. – Еще немного, и я кончу.   
  
Дерек отстранился от него, пристально осматривая, потом взял за плечо и резко развернул, заставляя опереться на столешницу, и навалился сзади.   
  
– Ты же хотел меня? – тихо спросил он на ухо.   
  
– Да, – сорвано выдохнул Стайлз, прогибаясь в пояснице. Дерек усмехнулся, грубовато сжал в ладонях его ягодицы и скользнул одним пальцем между. Стайлз охнул и опустил голову, практически касаясь лбом стола.   
  
– Узкий, – с сожалением произнес Дерек, прикидывая, сможет ли он прерваться и подняться на второй этаж за смазкой или нет. Стайлз издал тихий, беспомощный полустон-полувздох, и Дерек понял, что не сможет. Он окинул кухню беглым взглядом и нашел, что искал. Шагнул в сторону полок и с усмешкой спросил: – Берег себя для меня?   
  
Стайлз молчал, искоса наблюдая за действиями Дерека. Тот достал оливковое масло и налил немного на ладонь. Запах и консистенция были не особо приятными, но оно казалось лучшим вариантом, чем слюна.   
  
– Я пытался заняться сексом с парнем, – неожиданно заговорил Стайлз, спокойным голосом. Дерек вздрогнул и проронил несколько капель масла на пол, но Стайлз этого не заметил. – Он начал меня растягивать, но я распсиховался и съебал. А знаешь почему?  
  
Теперь Стайлз поймал его взгляд и удерживал, не давал отвернуться. Дерек вскинул одну бровь, выдавая свой вялый интерес.   
  
– Он был не ты. Все делал не правильно, – грустно хмыкнул Стайлз, отворачиваясь первым. – Это было на первом курсе. Тогда я еще сильно тебя ненавидел.   
  
– Поверь, это было взаимно, – ответил Дерек и, не особо церемонясь, ввел один палец. Он злился, бесился с каждой секундой все больше. Стайлз сводил с ума одним своим существованием. Он постоянно говорил не то, поступал не так, но отказаться от него было невозможно. Каждое его слово или действие одновременно и ранили, и притягивали ближе.   
  
За первым пальцем почти сразу последовал второй. Выдержка летела к черту. Стайлз шипел и то пытался куда-то уползти, то насаживался сам. Его лицо стало красным, а на футболке между лопатками и подмышками проступили влажные пятна. Дерек свободной рукой гладил его по бедру, оттягивал в сторону ягодицу, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, как ритмично сжимаются мышцы вокруг его пальцев. На головке выступила капля смазки, яйца поджимались от одной только мысли, что сейчас он заменит пальцы своим членом.   
  
– Что же ты не подготовился, когда сюда шел? – поддел Дерек Стайлза.   
  
– Я не знал, как ты отреагируешь, – выдохнул тот. Одной рукой он дрочил себе, а другой опирался на стол. – Но ты не подвел.   
  
Дерек зарычал, вытащил пальцы, приставил головку и медленно скользнул внутрь. Стайлз болезненно охнул, уперся обеими руками в стол, выгибаясь и инстинктивно пытаясь подняться, выползти. Дерек надавил ему на спину между лопаток, укладывая на место, и качнул бедрами, входя глубже.   
  
Двигаться было больно и тесно. Дерек недостаточно растянул Стайлза, но казалось неправильным и невозможным останавливаться. Зацепив взглядом открывшуюся поясницу, он провел по ней ладонью вверх, подцепил пальцами края задравшейся футболки и сжал ее в кулак, потянул на себя и толкнулся вперед. Стайлз вскрикнул, закашлялся, и запах его желания начал рассеиваться в воздухе. Дерек замер, не двигаясь, давая Стайлзу привыкнуть, а сам взял его член, то сжимая, то поглаживая, то стискивая в горсти мошонку. Прошло несколько долгих минут, прежде чем Стайлз расслабился, переставая сдавливать Дерека слишком сильно.   
  
Дерек наклонился и поцеловал его в правую лопатку, провел по коже зубами, не прикусывая, а лишь обозначая свое право это сделать. Стайлз задышал чаще, тяжелее, повернул голову и попробовал поймать его взгляд. Дерек сглотнул, чувствуя, растекающийся по телу жар. Это было не от возбуждения или страсти, это было нечто другое, появившееся словно по щелчку пальцев от вида слипшихся от слез ресниц и взгляда, по-детски доверчивого и влюбленного.   
  
– Стайлз, – шепнул Дерек, поглаживая его по колкому затылку, и поцеловал в щеку. Затем толкнулся на пробу, Стайлз снова зажался, хмурясь. – Ну же, расслабься. Детка, давай.   
  
Стайлза тряхнуло, как от разряда тока, и он, застонав, обессиленно уперся лбом в столешницу.   
  
– Повтори, – его голос прозвучал тихо и надломлено. Дерек напрягся, не понимая, что произошло. Стайлза словно подменили. Даже ритм его дыхания изменился. – Повтори, как ты меня назвал.   
  
–  _Детка_ , – улыбнулся Дерек, заметив появившиеся на руках и спине Стайлза мурашки. Он поцеловал его в выпирающий позвонок на шее, а потом выпрямился, взял за бедра и толкнулся еще раз. Член вошел легче, мошонка шлепнулась о мошонку, и по телу пробежала дрожь. – Тебе нравится, когда я зову тебя деткой? Да?  
  
Стайлз не ответил, лишь глухо простонал, когда Дерек вошел особенно резко, и ахнул, получив шлепок по заднице. Место удара тут же покраснело, так и маня повторить.   
  
– Как ты еще хочешь, чтобы я тебя называл? – спросил Дерек, тяжело дыша. Ему не хватало ни воздуха, ни света, ни Стайлза. Тот был под ним, сжимал его член так сладко, что подгибались колени, но Дереку этого было мало. Все происходило будто бы во сне. Дерек чувствовал подступающий оргазм, но он был больше механический, за ним не следовало то глубокое удовлетворение, что обычно охватывало каждую клеточку тела после желанного секса.   
  
Стайлз был с ним, но все еще не его. Это злило, заставляло двигаться быстрее, щипать сильнее необходимого. Это не позволяло полностью отпустить себя.   
  
– Как хочешь, – отозвался Стайлз.   
  
Дерек скользнул ладонью ему по животу, погладил стоящий колом член, а затем провел обеими руками от плеч до самых запястий Стайлза и переплел их пальцы. Движения стали резче, стоны надрывней. Кухню затопило запахом секса, желания и пота. Дерек глубоко вдохнул, когда Стайлз сжал его пальцы, и кончил.   
  
Как он и предполагал, насыщения оргазм не принес. Скорее, наоборот. Словно аромат готовящегося мяса растревожил пустой желудок, усиливая чувство голода.   
  
Отстранившись, Дерек развернул Стайлза к себе лицом, с силой провел пару раз по его члену, небрежно помассировав головку, и помог ему разрядиться. Стайлз смотрел на него осоловевшим взглядом и с минуту не шевелился, пытаясь отдышаться. Он не выглядел особо довольным, скорее просто уставшим. Дерек положил чистую ладонь на его щеку и погладил большим пальцем, потом притянул к себе и обнял.  
  
– Порнуха с маслом больше не выглядит такой секси, – пробормотал Стайлз, уткнувшись Дереку в плечо.   
  
– Что так? – тихо рассмеялся он, специально посильнее сжав испачканную в масле ягодицу. Стайлз завертел задницей, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, и весело фыркнул.   
  
– Ощущения просто пиздец, скажу тебе честно.

Дерек отпустил его, натянул болтающиеся на щиколотках шорты и отошел в сторону.   
  
– Ты знаешь, где душ.   
  
Стайлз закатил глаза, выпутался из ботинок и штанов, подхватил с пола куртку и без всякого стеснения пошел в сторону ванной, по пути повесив куртку на ручку туалета.   
  
– Тут нет полотенца! – почти сразу донеслось из-за двери.  
  
Дерек тяжело вздохнул и направился на второй этаж, заодно захватив тюбик нормальной смазки и свой мобильник, чтобы больше не бегать. Зашел в ванную, повесил полотенце Стайлза на держатель, а свое пристроил на полку. Ему бы тоже неплохо было ополоснуться.   
  
Сквозь запотевшие дверцы душа легко угадывался силуэт, и Дерек ненадолго задержал на нем взгляд. Но потом вышел, решив дать Стайлзу пространство. Впервые за долгое время Дереку стало спокойно, умиротворение накрыло его плотным куполом, разбить который никому было не под силу.   
  
Ну, разве что Стайлзу. И только потому, что он сам его возвел.   
  


  
  
После горячего душа и обильного количества мыла к Стайлзу вернулись силы. Он небрежно обтерся полотенцем и повязал его на бедрах, решив пока не одеваться. Зачем лишний раз надевать одежду, если все равно ее скоро придется снять? А снять придется. Стайлз был в этом на сто процентов уверен.  
  
В лофте пахло свежим кофе и жаренным с яицами беконом. Стайлз довольно принюхался и заглянул на кухню. Дерек сидел за столом и переписывался с кем-то по мобильнику. Рядом с ним стояла кружка с остатками кофе и грязная тарелка с ножом и вилкой. Дерек поднял взгляд на Стайлза, когда тот вошел.   
  
– Я думал, ты там утонул, – сказал он, допил кофе одним глотком, встал и положил мобильник на холодильник.  
  
– Не так уж я и долго, – мученически вздохнул Стайлз, закатывая глаза. Дерек насмешливо вскинул брови и прошел мимо него.   
  
– Кофе горячий, завтрак на сковороде.   
  
Стайлз оглянулся ему вслед, но увидел только, как закрылась дверь ванной. Он немного потоптался на месте, удивленный таким поворотом событий – ему-то уже казалось, что они все решили и что его хотя бы поцелуют, – взял себя в руки, подошел к кухонным шкафчикам, открыл наугад одну дверцу и сразу нашел стоящие в ряд обычные белые кружки. Взял первую попавшуюся, поставил ее рядом с кофейником, затем полез искать тарелку. На этот раз повезло не сразу. Стайлз налил себе кофе, положил остатки яичницы с беконом и сел в угол, откуда было видно вход в кухню.   
  
Позади него находилось окно, в воцарившейся тишине лофта было слышно, как работает бойлер, нагревая воду в ванной, и как барабанят капли дождя по стеклу. Дождь лил как из ведра, так же как и пару часов назад. Стайлз не знал, сколько времени он провел у Дерека, может, больше, может, меньше, но совершенно точно он просидел почти сорок минут в джипе, набираясь храбрости, чтобы подняться. Разговор вышел сложнее, чем Стайлз представлял, но от того, что он, наконец, закончился, стало необычайно легко.   
  
Ведь они закончили выяснять отношения, правда?   
  
Стайлз ткнул вилкой в пустую тарелку и с удивлением заметил, что все съел. Он даже не почувствовал вкуса еды. Стайлз немного сполз на стуле, вытянул ноги и взял кружку с кофе. Тот еще был горячий. Не обжигающий, а нормальный, правильной температуры. Стайлз сделал глоток и прищурившись посмотрел в сторону кофеварки. Интересно, это из-за самого кофе или из-за кофеварки? У отца стояла старая кофеварка, и кофе в ней получался, мягко сказать, не очень, больше напоминавший подкрашенную водичку. А этот совсем другое дело.   
  
Дверь в ванную открылась, и оттуда вышел Дерек, тоже в одном полотенце. Стайлз сглотнул и прикусил щеку, вспомнив, как испугался когда увидел его в таком виде. Почему-то возникла дикая мысль, что его тут же трахнут, но Дерек своим поведеним почти сразу разубедил в этом. Стайлз опустил глаза, уставившись в кружку, и снова мысленно пережил их разговор. Он не хотел об этом думать, стыдился за сказанные в горячке слова и иррационально обижался на Дерека.   
  
Тот на кухню даже не заглянул. Стайлз понял, что выйти придется самому, сделал большой глоток кофе и оставил его недопитым на столе. Дерек сидел на кровати и вытирал волосы полотенцем. Он выглядел почти таким же отстраненным и далеким, как во время их разговора. У Стайлза засосало под ложечкой.   
  
– Поел? – спросил Дерек, не глядя на него, а Стайлз мысленно продолжил: «А теперь одевайся и сваливай».   
  
– Ага, – осторожно ответил он.   
  
Дерек удивленно посмотрел на него.   
  
– Молодец, – кивнул он и бросил полотенце на пол, продолжая внимательно разглядывать Стайлза.   
  
Тот подошел и сел рядом. Нужно было что-то сказать, спросить, но Стайлз словно онемел. Ему вдруг стало не по себе от мысли, что это все еще проделки Неметона и что чувства, от которых он готов задохнуться, если не дать им выход, ненастоящие.   
  
– О чем думаешь? – спросил у него Дерек. Стайлз натянуто улыбнулся и помотал головой.   
  
– Фигня всякая, – и решил, что никогда Дереку не расскажет о подобном. После сегодняшнего утра он был уверен, что это может все разрушить. Если, конечно, есть, что рушить.   
  
– То есть как всегда.  
  
Стайлз угрюмо взглянул на него и толкнул его плечом.   
  
– Я говорил, что Вестерфилд предложил мне стажировку? – попробовал он сменить тему.   
  
– Нет, не говорил. Как ты его уломал?   
  
– Сделал работу над ошибками, – хмыкнул Стайлз. – И я оказался в этом мастером Йода!  
  
– Посмотрим, – задумчиво произнес Дерек, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. – Так ли ты хорош в этом.  
  
Стайлза обдало горячим, словно само пекло, возбуждением. Он развернулся, пихнул Дерека на кровать и уселся сверху, заводясь еще сильнее. Теперь стало ясно, что у него появился шанс, реальный шанс что-то изменить. Стайлз не хотел и сейчас облажаться, но у него было ощущение, будто Дерек все еще держит его на расстоянии. Даже находясь рядом, не может открыться.   
  
– Ты поедешь со мной? – спросил Стайлз, поглаживая его грудь, выпирающие кубики пресса. Дерек задумался, не спеша с ответом. И Стайлз неловко повел плечами: – По крайней мере, ты должен быть рядом в нашу с Малией встречу.   
  
– С чего бы? – холодно отозвался Дерек.   
  
– Она меня изобьет до полусмерти, и кто-то должен позаботиться о моем бездыханном теле.  
  
– Ты заслужил, – сказал Дерек и положил ладони на бедра Стайлза. От них по телу тут же распространилось волнующее томление, обволакивающее каждую мышцу. – Бросить девушку по телефону. Каким уродом надо быть, чтобы так поступить?  
  
Стайлз напрягся и отвернулся, уставившись в окно. Ему и без Дерека было паршиво из-за ситуации с Малией, но ничего вернуть назад он уже не мог, да и если бы вернул, то сделал так же. В тот момент его будто лихорадило от мысли, что Дерек действительно откажет и прогонит.   
  
– Таким, как я, – неожиданно хриплым голосом ответил Стайлз после непродолжительного молчания. У него зачесался нос, и в уголках глаз стало слишком горячо. Но реветь тут он точно не собирался, поэтому широко открыв глаза, поморгал, переключая мысли на нейтральные вещи, и когда окончательно взял себя в руки, то посмотрел на Дерека.   
  
– Да, таким, как ты, – согласился с ним Дерек.  
  
– Ты мне не веришь? – честно спросил Стайлз, устав от недосказанности. – Совсем?  
  
– Ты долгое время меня этому учил, мастер Йода.   
  
Стайлз усмехнулся, закрыл глаза и покачал головой. Как же чертовски он устал от всей этой ситуации, от поведения Дерека, от своих чувств, изматывающих его день за днем. И от их прошлого, в котором они оба были абсолютными ослами.  
  
– Я поеду с тобой, – сказал Дерек, сел, придерживая Стайлза за спину, и легко поцеловал в губы.   
  
Стайлз обнял его за плечи, возвращая поцелуй, потом уложил обратно на кровать и лег сверху. Дерек медленно стащил с него полотенце и откинул в сторону, не разрывая поцелуя, потерявшего всю шутливость. Стайлз обеими руками убрал волосы Дерека назад, прижал их и отпустил, разглядывая, как они стали забавно топорщиться. Затем он скользнул губами по щеке, заросшей щетиной, к уху, а от него вдоль линии челюсти опустился под подбородок и коротко поцеловал в шею, повыше кадыка. Дерек не мешал, но Стайлз чувствовал его напряжение. Он нашел губами местечко, где бился пульс, несильно прихватил кожу зубами и оттянул. Дерек охнул, сильнее сжав бока Стайлза, которые до этого тихонько гладил, но не дернулся, чтобы вырваться. Стайлз поцеловал место укуса и вернулся ко рту.   
  
Дерек тут же поменял их местами, завел руки Стайлза за голову и вдавил собой в кровать. Его глаза горели ярко-голубым, а брови были сведены.   
  
– Не делай так больше, – приказал он.   
  
– Почему?   
  
– Просто не делай, – не стал объяснять Дерек, но Стайлзу это и не требовалось. Он знал многое об оборотнях.   
  
– Почему же ты тогда меня не остановил? – с искренним интересом спросил Стайлз. Подставить горло для оборотня – знак доверия. Если он позволил Стайлзу это сделать, значит доверял.   
  
– Стайлз.  
  
– Ладно! Я больше не буду, – вздохнул тот, сдавая позиции. Доверял, но не совсем. Стайлз сглотнул и постарался не задумываться, будет ли Дерек вообще когда-нибудь ему полностью доверять. От этих мыслей делалось паршиво.   
  
Дерек потерся об него членом и улыбнулся, словно ничего необычного не случилось. Стайлз заметил на кровати смазку и потянулся к ней, предвкушая свой первый нормальный анальный секс. То, что произошло до этого на кухне, не считалось. Он даже кончил не так, как себе представлял.   
  
В конце концов, сейчас это все не важно. Первый шаг они сделали в одном направлении. А с остальным Стайлз разберется позже.   
  
Не зря же он мастер Йода в работе над ошибками?  
  


[   
](http://smouses.diary.ru/p201718541.htm#more)


End file.
